As Pure As Snow
by Celes Chere
Summary: Locke and Celes finally reveal their feelings for each other, but at what cost? They soon discover that in order to be together, they'll have to face many burdens of the past and present. Find out what a true LxC romance should be like!
1. The Healing World

As Pure As Snow , Part-One (An FF6 Fanfiction) By: Angela Simon  
  
  
  
*3-31-02* On this date, the story was totally rearranged so that each chapter was no longer in a clump of 5 for the first half of the story! I also changed my email address in the author's note. Other then that, nothing else has changed! ~Celes  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters or the towns of FF6! I'm not writing this for money or anything either. This is just purely to entertain the many fans of FF6! *hee-hee* And, just so ya know, Celes and Locke are my absolute fav chars in FF6, and I support their romance all the way! ^_^ But I love all the other chars just as much, so dont be mad if your favorite char isnt in here! *gets big anime eyes* I love getting story ideas, so if you have any, email them to me! I'm here 24 hours a day at: princess_13_jesse@yahoo.com ! This is my first FF fanfic, but not my first fanfic...you see, I also did alot of Pokemon work at Fanfic.net before it shut down. *hides from any anti-pokemon stone throwers??* Anyway, hope you enjoy! It's a long one!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Healing World  
  
It was a hot and humid day in the city of Albrook. The air was filled with the scent of salt from the harbor, and with the excited chatter of the town's children who had just been released from school for the summer. Merchants were already flocking to town to sell heir must-have summer goods, and really, it was the most excited state Albrook had been in since Kefka's rule over the World of Ruin...which had ended for about exactly a month now.  
  
The only calm part of the city was a tiny corner of the harbor, where many abandoned crates were laying, waiting for their return trip to their hometowns. Also sitting there was a young woman, in seemingly complete serenity and silence. Her long, white legs were dangled over the wooden dock, blue-ish brown water spalshing up against her blue boots in small waves.  
  
Her elegant hands were rested in her lap, with blue braclets encircling each wrist. A white cape rested on her shoulders and fell over her small arms. The sunlight glistened on her golden locks that tumbled over her shoulders in soft waves, giving her a heavenly glow. Her pale face was set in an emotionless stare, her deep blue eyes not even blinking. She was a beautiful sight to all those around her, but to herself she was....  
  
  
  
....nothing.  
  
  
  
She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. She did not know what she was feeling as of this very moment. She really didnt know how to feel at all.....ever since Kefka had...been taken care of, so to speak. She remembered how she felt when they did defeat him -they being her closest friends; Terra, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Strago, Relm, Shadow, Gau, Setzer, Cyan, Mog, Gogo, and Umaro. There was overwhelming joy...relief...satisfaction that finally, she, Celes Chere, ex-General of the evil Empire, had made a positive mark on the world. She had helped save the world from total destruction! There was heroic pride there too...  
  
And after they beat Kefka, when they were flying high on Setzer's airship, she felt a sense of freedom...like she could fly around the world and race the ship herself! At sunset, when they had landed for the night to rest and prepare for their seperation the next morning, Celes had fallen asleep beside Locke, while he whispered to her fantastic dreams he had for his future.  
  
"Celes...after I return home...  
  
......hope to settle down....  
  
....find the girl I want to marry....  
  
....start a family....Celes...I can't wait...Celes...."  
  
And that was the most incredible feeling she ever felt, being right there beside him, hearing his voice whisper her name...something she would never ever forget.  
  
And yet, the next morning, she had awoken, and looked at his still sleeping body...and decided that she could never try to be apart of his future. Locke's, or anyone elses she knew. Her soldier's pride had kicked in again.  
  
I need to learn how to take care of myself. She thought to herself. I'm a woman now...on my own. I have to start my life over and make ammends with my past alone. I'm like this World of Ruin...I need to start anew...  
  
She had needed to heal.  
  
So, she took off to Albrook, and built a simple life there. She never revealed to the others where she had went, for fear they would try to stop her. She knew Locke would. And she would let him...  
  
She got a job as a shopkeeper's assistant to support herself. It wasnt bad...she got paid to use her expertise on weapons and items for the travlers that passed through town. Sometimes, kids would come in, asking her for a story about one of her adventures, and she would always tell them with a smile, and with a look in her eyes then only appeared when she spoke of the past...  
  
It was now a Friday, and she had left work early, having the intention of going home and resting. Instead, she found herself drawn to the harbor, and ended up staying there and gazing at the water to think. Think about feelings...about Locke...  
  
I haven't changed at all. Celes thought cooly. I haven't learned a thing about myself while alone. In fact, I just feel emptier then ever. Maybe I just need people.  
  
No!  
  
I was alone in the empire, and I was just fine!  
  
But when I met Locke...I felt....better...safer...!  
  
Celes was surprised when she felt a tear run down her cheek and fall into the water. She wiped her cheek quickly, and stood up.  
  
Too late to turn back! She thought. You've started something here, and you have to live it out. Forget about Locke, and forget about the others. They've probably all moved on without you anyway!  
  
Celes took off from the harbor, and ran back to her tiny house in town. Kids in the street jumped away from her so they didn't get plowed over. When Celes reached her door, she threw it open, and retreated inside, slamming it behind her. But before she could take another step further, she burst out into heaving sobs and leaned back against the door to steady herself. But slowly, she sunk lower and lower to the floor until she had collapsed completely.  
  
"Locke....Locke...." Was all she could manage to murmur.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, after a not-so-deep sleep, Celes woke up and got dressed for a new day. She had put her little crying incident in the back of her mind so that she wouldn't have to be reminded of it anymore. She had to make a trip to Tzen for her boss- the Tzen Weapon shop had a new shipment of weapons to deleiver to Albrook, and their chocobo was too ill to make the trip. Plus, Celes would get paid extra for making the deleivery, and extra money was always good in her book.  
  
After tying her hair up in a green ribbon to match her outfit, Celes left the house and jogged over to the Chocobo Stable where her boss, Keith, was waiting.  
  
"Hey Celes." Keith greeted her. He was a man in his late thirties, with messy brown hair and a beard that wasn't groomed much better. He was a little chubby, but in a jolly, cute way. He was one of Celes' first friends in Albrook, and pulled alot of strings for her to get her job. She held him in high regard, but also as a close friend.  
  
"Morning." Celes said, and let out a yawn. Keith laughed.  
  
"Lookin pretty as always!" Keith said cheerfully. "Hope my lil' Lila grows up to be as gorgeous as you!" Lila was Keith's 7 year old daughter. He always gave Celes a compliment to cheer her up.  
  
"Thanks." Celes smiled.  
  
"I'm jus' waitin' for the day when some man comes through here and sweeps 'ya off yer feet!" Keith said a little sadly. "Then I'll be givin' away my best employee."  
  
"Oh Keith..." Celes smiled softly, and shook her head. "Don't worry. You won't be giving me up anytime soon."  
  
"Heh, sure." Keith said, and winked. Suddenly, the owner of the chocobo stable came out with a bright yellow bird that could only be distinquished as a chocobo!  
  
"Wark!" It squealed.  
  
"Hello." Celes smiled.  
  
"This is Audrey." The owner said. "She's a bit snotty, but she'll cooperate with you." Audrey let out another wark.  
  
"Heh, I'm always up to a challenge." Celes smirked, and hopped on the bird. Audrey made a disgusted face.  
  
"I think Audrey is the one with the challenge!" Keith said, and laughed out loud.  
  
Celes gave a victory sign. "I'll see you all by tonight!"  
  
"Take care of yourself!" Keith said.  
  
"Take care of Audrey." The owner of Audrey grumbled.  
  
With that, Celes kicked Audrey gently on the side, and the bird took off, leaving Albrook behind in minutes. Celes narrowed her eyes to keep the sun out of them as she cut through the slowly-developing green fields. Audrey seemed to know what she was doing on her own, so Celes didn't have to navigate much. She just relaxed her mind and held on as tightly as she could so she didnt fall off!  
  
Near the afternoon, they reached Tzen. Celes parked Audrey at the entrance gate of the town and instructed for her to wait. With that, she went inside.  
  
"Forget about the weapons." Celes muttered as she passed by the shop. "I'm starving!!"  
  
She entered an inn and looked around for a food court, clutching her stomach, hoping to look a bit needy. She finally spotted an area full of tables and people, and ran over.  
  
"Can, I, uh, help you?" A waiter asked that she nearly knocked down.  
  
"Hmmm, yes, I would like a menu." Celes said, and laughed nervously. "Sorry about running into you...."  
  
"......Right." He said. "Just have a seat." Celes sat down at an empty table for two, and the waiter graciously handed her a menu. After only scanning it for a few seconds, Celes pointed to the fish lunch special and the waiter nodded, taking her menu and walking away.  
  
"Whew...." Celes thought, and rested her head in her hands. "Can't wait to eat..."  
  
A few minutes later, she heard footsteps approaching her, and she lifted her head.  
  
"Wow, that's some speedy service..." She was going to finish, but interrupted herself when she saw who was at her table. She blinked, and actually recoiled back a bit in shock.  
  
"Oh my God....." She whispered. 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2- Reunion  
  
"Hey....." The person said softly. Celes shook her head and rubbed her eyes to make sure this wasn't some sort of illusion.  
  
The person smirked a little and sat down in the seat across from her, causing her to turn and look at them. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.  
  
The person ran his fingers through his light brown hair and smiled, bringing light into his soft brown eyes. He was wearing a blue denim jacket with it's sleeves rolled up, and that was open, revealing a simple white t- shirt. Most notably was the blue bandana tied around his forehead, not much help in keeping his bangs away from his eyes. Anyone who saw him would instantly swoon to his good looks, but not necessarily to his fashion sense....  
  
"L-L-Locke!" Celes finally stuttered, and turned red.  
  
"Celes!" Locke exclaimed, and smiled. "I was hoping you would say something to me! I mean, I knew it was you, but I was hoping you didn't lose that amazing voice of yours!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Celes asked.  
  
"Well, actually, just traveling around." Locke said. "You know..."  
  
"....Looking for treasure." Celes finished for him, and smiled.  
  
"Yes....seems I've found something now, eh?" Locke smiled, and Celes looked down in embarassment. He cleared his throat, and blushed a little too.  
  
Celes, I thought we had something...He thought to himself. He remembered the sparks he felt between them from the battles with Kefka. He remembered how he felt when he touched her hand, her face, or any other part of her. Just looking at her made his heart pound so loud he thought the whole world could hear it. And he was feeling that, right now. But Celes wouldn't even look at him. She had been out of his life for a too-long month, and here she was, back again, and she seemed to not care...  
  
Celes' food arrived right then, and she thanked the waiter and began to pick at it, her face and attention directed at her plate. Locke cleared his throat.  
  
"Celes....where have you been?" He asked. "You look great you know."  
  
"Thanks...." Celes murmured. "I...." she didn't finish. Are you really going to reveal where you've been hiding all this time? She thought to herself. Just when you've gotten a new life started...?  
  
  
  
  
  
...What life?  
  
There is no life without love.  
  
No, she was loved.  
  
By who? Who loved me as a woman, the way that I deserved to be loved by a lovng man?  
  
Locke.  
  
No, that's just what I want.  
  
Why do I deny myself?  
  
Because I.....deserved to be denied? After all that I did while I was with the empire? Do I really deserve to be loved?  
  
Why can't I just talk to him!? Celes screamed on her insides as this battle of contridictions raged in her mind.  
  
"I live in Albrook." Celes suddenly answered, and looked up at him.  
  
Locke looked surprised.  
  
"Albrook?" He asked. "Jeeze....that's...so far from..."  
  
"Kohlingen? Yes, I suppose so. Are you still there Locke?"  
  
"Yeah...I finally have my own place, not just a rent-out." He laughed. "Maybe that was a waste of GP though, cause I'm never home!"  
  
Celes raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does this mean no one lives with you?" She asked, almost hopefully.  
  
Locke nodded, kind of sadly.  
  
"Yeah....I'm still quite on my own. It's not so bad though! When I do travel around, I always try to look for the others."  
  
"Have....you found...everyone?" Celes asked softly.  
  
"Well, let me think." Locke said and looked up at the ceiling. "Terra is in Mobliz, taking care of those kids. Edgar and Sabin are in Figaro together. Relm and Strago are still in Thamasa, as far as I know, Mog and Umaro are still crawling around in Narshe, although I have not actually seen them. Gau is still at the Veldt, Setzer, I beleive, settled down in Jidoor, so he could try to stalk down Maria..."  
  
Celes laughed at that.  
  
"Oh yeah! Cyan is rebuilding Doma, and the citizens have already declared him as the future ruler! His crowning ceremony still has to be announced. You and I should go together Celes."  
  
"That...would be nice." Was all she said in reply.  
  
"Shadow and Gogo are God knows where." Locke said, and shook his head. I haven't seen them at all."  
  
"Well....that's still alot." Celes said.  
  
"Well, anyway, forget about me, lets talk about you!" Locke said. "Everyone I talked to said you literally disappeared. And to Albrook, it seems! I guess no one thought of looking there, eh? It's such a sleepy little town."  
  
"Yes...but I like the peace." Celes said. "I've been in need of it for quite a while."  
  
"I understand that." Locke said. "But...why did you have to go and leave us all behind without a word?" He leaned in more over the table, so that his face was closer to hers. "When I woke up that morning, and saw you missing....I..."  
  
He didn't finish his sentence, but instead, closed his eyes. "I guess I was...kinda worried."  
  
Celes sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Locke." She said. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It wasn't just that." Locke said, and smiled. "I promised to never leave your side, and yet, you're the one who left me! I found it ironic."  
  
"I'm a big girl now." Celes said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "I don't need you burdened with me your entire lifetime Locke Cole."  
  
"Awww, you're no burden." Locke said, and winked. "But are you just saying that now because you have a boyfriend or something?"  
  
"What!?" Celes snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm as single as ever...not that it's any of your business."  
  
Locke laughed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"That's right!" He teased. "You're a General, not some love-starved twit. Am I correct in saying that?"  
  
Celes turned red. "Ack! who told you I..."  
  
"Edgar told me." Locke said, and laughed. "And I told him I had to disagree...."  
  
"Oh, stop it." Celes snapped, and pushed her plate back, indicating that she was ready to leave.  
  
"Aww, Celes, I'm sorry." Locke said, and stopped laughing. "Please, you can't just leave me here! I've spent so long trying to track you down, and then you fly off again! You're appearence and beauty is like that of the Phoenix itself! Very rare..."  
  
Locke immediately turned as red as a Phoenix when he said that, and Celes looked up at him, jaw dropped.  
  
He's never said anything like that before. Celes thought happily. It's a little corny though. She could feel her face blushing for the millionth time that afternoon.  
  
Oh man oh man oh man. That's really smooth Locke! Scare her to death! Gosh, your one liners are getting old, fast. Locke clenched his eyes closed in thought.  
  
Locke cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem..." Celes trailed off.  
  
"Well, um, do you really have to leave?" Locke asked.  
  
"Yes." Celes said. "I came up here for a reason. I have to go to the Weapons Shop and pick up an order for Keith..."  
  
"Who's that?" Locke asked. "Sounds like a boy."  
  
"My happily married boss." Celes said, and smirked at his face of relief.  
  
"Well..." Locke trailed off.  
  
"I"ll be seeing you." Celes said. She dug in her pockets and pulled out the money she owed for her meal, dropping it by the plate. She stood up to go, and Locke did too.  
  
"I'll come with you." He said. "I want to talk to you more..."  
  
"If-if you want..." Celes said, and smiled to herself.  
  
Celes and Locke left the inn, and walked to the Weapon Shop together.  
  
"I really did miss you!" Locke said.  
  
"I missed you too." Celes replied. "But I missed everyone."  
  
"Awww, then why did you leave us all so fast?" Locke asked. "I still don't understand it! You never answered me when I asked before."  
  
"I....left because I felt I needed to." Celes said. "It's hard to explain."  
  
Locke blinked. He thought he knew her, but he realized that he would never expect an answer like that out of her. Usually, Celes was very straightforward with things, and did not fumble around with how she felt.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Celes snapped.  
  
"Ummm....!" Locke couldn't answer.  
  
Maybe she left because of me. He thought. Maybe she doesn't like me the way the way I liked her. Or maybe she was mad because of the whole Rachel thing...maybe she thinks she'll get hurt if she stays by me! But that's so stupid.  
  
"Locke, don't be mad just because I have a life on my own now." Celes said. "You can't always babysit me..."  
  
Why is he being so difficult about this?! Does he not think I am a person with feelings? Doesn't he know how hard it was for me to be away from him? Am I making that clear? Or do I seem angry?  
  
"What!?" Locke asked. "How ridiculous. I think....you need to get over yourself! You think that everyone has to like you or something." Locke felt bad for saying that, but he could never resist arguing with Celes. She was known to be as lethal with her words as with a weapon.  
  
Celes turned red with anger.  
  
"No, I don't think everyone has to like me." She snapped. "In fact, I kind of wouldn't mind if some people just left me alone."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Locke asked, and suddenly stopped walking. Celes stopped too, and turned to him.  
  
"Yeah." Celes said.  
  
"Fine." Locke said. "I see how it is. I still can't believe you can't trust me. Or anyone else for that matter. Before, when we fought Kefka, you said you trusted me. Did you just say that to be dramatic? To show off?"  
  
"I..." Celes couldn't speak.  
  
"I think you're still as much of a cold-hearted bitch as ever." Locke sneered. "I don't think anyone can ever change that."  
  
Celes widened her eyes.  
  
"How dare you say that to me!?" She screamed. People on the streets were turning to look at them.  
  
"How could I resist?" Locke asked gleefully.  
  
"I hate you." Celes said, dropping her tone considerably. "You're just a jerk."  
  
"The jerk that saved your butt a year ago." Locke said. "Without me, you'd be 6 feet under."  
  
"I wish I were instead of having my feelings toyed with by you now!" Celes cried, and felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Wha...?" Locke asked, but before he could say anymore, Celes took off running. 


	3. Missing You

Chapter 3- Missing You  
  
Celes ran as hard as her legs could take her, until she had reached a tall building. When she looked up, she saw it was a church.  
  
"I'll just go in here until I calm down and look presentable." She said aloud, and stepped in. Being Saturday, it was rather empty. But she didn't mind. She sat down at a pew in the back, and lowered her head.  
  
"What happened to me back there?" She asked out loud. "Why did I just go off like that? What's wrong with me? I...I didn't want to..."  
  
She shook her head and sobbed a little bit. That's what Celes had been doing a lot lately...crying. It made her sick, because the old Celes never cried. She sucked it in and stuck it out through all the bad times. But something was different now...Her feelings became more apart of her life and actions. She realized that she was just getting used to being herself, not taking orders from Gestahl, or from her former Returner allies. She was finally deciding on her own what was right for her.  
  
"I wonder if Terra has this problem," Celes said. "Poor Terra, who was more abused then I in the Empire. She probably doesn't though. She's stronger then me a hundred fold. She's loved and depended on by all those children. Who depends on me? No one...just myself...and yet, all I can do is let myself down..."  
  
Celes rubbed her eyes and stood up. "No use crying about it now, at least. You have a job to do. Finish it first, and then cry..."  
  
Celes left the church and went straight to the Weapon Shop. She didn't even bother to look for Locke. Hopefully, he had left Tzen. She was welcomed by the shop owner immediately and got ahold of the order, which was wrapped up in brown paper. She left the store, and went back to the waiting Audrey.  
  
Audrey looked her and grunted the best way a chocobo could. As Celes was climbing on the bird, she looked down at the dirt Audrey had been clawing in. In the dirt were footsteps that did not belong to Celes. They were way too big.  
  
"....." Celes remained silent and gave Audrey a kick. Audrey took off, and the pair headed towards Albrook as silently as they came.  
  
In the late afternoon, Celes arrived home and gave Keith his package when she returned Audrey. Audrey cooed and giggled when she was returned to her owner, and the owner made just as much noise.  
  
"You ok?" Keith had asked Celes. "You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm just tired." Celes murmured, and went home. And when she went home, she cursed her horrible temper and cried like she had promised herself she could do back at the church. She couldn't get the picture of Locke's angry face out of her mind. It was like she couldn't see him doing anything else.  
  
He'll hate me forever. She thought. Just when I thought we could....work something out...  
  
**********  
  
For the next few weeks, Celes slowly shifted back to her old routine, almost forgetting about the incident with Locke. It would always remain somewhere in the back of her mind, but at least she could ignore it somewhat. However...it was seen that their meeting had taken a toll on her. She didn't do things with the same energy that she did before. It was harder to get out of bed in the morning. And the crying went on....like endless hours of rain in the night...  
  
After a particularly long day at work, Keith went up to Celes and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kid, look up at me." Keith demanded. Celes did so. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Celes, you don't look too well." Keith said. "Ever since I sent you to Tzen, things have been different. Did something happen to you there? I mean, did you get mugged or..."  
  
"Oh, no no no." Celes said.  
  
"Am I working you too hard?" Keith asked worriedly. "Sometimes, I admit, I forget you are only 18. After all, you certainly act more mature."  
  
"No..." Celes said softly. "I'm ok."  
  
"Are you sure?" Keith asked. "Here, let me do you a favor." He dug in his pocket, and slipped her a ticket of some sort.  
  
"What is this?" Celes asked.  
  
"This is a ticket my friend gave me." Keith said. "He's opening a new bar in Nikea, and passed out these tickets. Anyone who comes and gives him this gets a free drink or something. I can't go, because Lila is ill, and I need to take care of her. Perhaps, you could go in my place, so that this doesn't go to waste?"  
  
"Oh..." Celes said softly, and smiled a bit. "Thanks Keith. But how will I get all the way to Nikea?"  
  
"Nothing a chocobo can't do." Keith smiled. "I'll hook you up with Audrey again. She seemed to like you! But, it's only if you want to go."  
  
"I do." Celes said, and nodded to confirm her own decision. The truth was, she wanted to be around lots of people again. She was almost afraid to be by herself, afraid of what she might do under her broken heart's influence. She was painfully reminded of when she was all alone on Solitary Island, and she....  
  
"Yes, this will be fun!" Celes said, and smiled.  
  
Celes went home and took a long, relaxing bath. As she layed back in the steaming water, she tried to immagine being hit on by a cute guy at the bar. She would be sitting, sipping her drink, and he would tap her shoulder.....  
  
"You....you're that famous soldier, Celes Chere."  
  
"That I am."  
  
"I've been watching you all night Miss Chere. You've enchanted me. Please, may I have the honor of speaking to you in say, a less crowded portion of town?"  
  
"Are you asking me for a date?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'd love to!" And Celes would turn around....and see Locke's face!  
  
"ACK!" Celes cried, and gurgled when her head slightly slipped underwater. She immedately sat up, causing water to splash over the sides of the tub. Her eyes widened, she took in deep breaths of air and coughed out the water.  
  
"I...fell asleep..." Celes murmured, and brought her hand to her chest, letting out a deep sigh. She shook her head, and pulled the plug out of the drain, causing all the water to be sucked away. Instead of getting out right away, she leaned her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Locke..."  
  
Her naked, wet body suddenly shivered, and she opened her eyes and reached over to get her towel, and stood up, wrapping it around her. She walked over to her mirror and investigated herself, turning in a full circle, her hair still wet and dripping over her shoulders. Her well toned body was obvious, even with the towel on. She had earned it after years and years of hard training in the Empire. Earned it for what though? Celes rested her hands on her hips. No one's hands but her own had ever graced over the smooth and flawless skin. She was 18...and had never even been kissed. Was that normal? Celes hummed to herself and walked to her bedroom, imagining Locke's lips on hers, his hands enclosed in her own...  
  
CRASH!  
  
Celes smacked into a wall and suddenly remembered why she never daydreamed. 


	4. Dangerous Love

Chapter 4- Dangerous Love  
  
"Audrey, behave, PLEASE." Celes lectured to the bird when she had tied her up on a post outside of the bar. Audrey snorted, and proceded to poke at the chocobo beside her wearing a large, gold plated colar that read "Marie". Celes rolled her eyes. "People and their damn chocobos...Well, Audrey and Marie, have fun."  
  
Celes looked up to the bar. It was on the edge of town, but was well lit in the front with many lanterns and torches. Alot of people were going in and out, most of them traveling in couples. Celes made a face and stood up a little taller as if she were going into battle. It was too obvious that she really needed to be with more people...  
  
She walked inside and took a look around. It actually wasn't a very big building at all, and it was a little crowded for her liking. The room was mostly filled with middle age men, sitting at the bar and gulping down drinks. She couldn't gather anything from their conversations, becasue they were all so blurred together. It didn't reallt seem like the type of place Keith would go to, but then again, Celes couldn't make assumptions of anybody that seemed close to their true character these days. She slipped up to an empty corner of the counter, and the barkeeper walked over to her.  
  
He had soft blue eyes, and looked rather young, about 16. His black hair was tied back in a small ponytail, similar to Sabin's hairstyle. He gave Celes a smile, and she smirked.  
  
"You look a little young to be working in a place like this." She commented.  
  
"Well, you look a little young to be commin' to a place like this!" The boy said, and laughed. "Truth is, my father owns this place. He's out with my mom on some sort of second honeymoon thing, so I'm stuck here bringing in the GP for the family. Make myself a REAL man, as my father said." He laughed again.  
  
"Here." Celes said, and slipped him the ticket Kith gave her. The boy looked it over.  
  
"So what will it be, lady?" He asked. "Are you really old enough to be drinking?"  
  
"Ummm...." Celes turned red.  
  
"It's alright, it will be our secret." He said. "Age doesn't nesscessarily define maturity level, and by the look on your face, I'd say you'd either been through hell, high water, or a really bad breakup with a boyfriend. Which is it? All require a good drink to soothe."  
  
"Well..." Celes looked down.  
  
"Nevermind, I'm not supposed to be askin' questions." He smiled.  
  
"I'll...." Celes looked around at the men seemed to be drinking. Mostly beer....and that was just making them rowdy. She hated rowdy men.  
  
"Give me a soda." Celes said, a little embarassed, and the boy nearly fell over.  
  
"Y-Yes..." He said, and tried not to laugh as he turned and fixed her order. Celes made a face behind his back and decided it was not going to be a fun night after all.  
  
"My name is Ryan, by the way." The boy said.  
  
"I'm Celes." Celes offered.  
  
"Pretty name, doesn't that mean something like "beautiful star?""  
  
"Yes." Celes said, nodding.  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Chere."  
  
"Aha! Chere means "dear". Celes, you're destined to be someone's "dear beautiful star!"  
  
"You know alot about names." Celes commented as he slipped her the drink.  
  
"Spare time hobby." Ryan smiled.  
  
"Ohhhhh..." Celes said, and sipped her soda. She had came an awfully long way for nothing. What a waste of valuable sitting alone at home time.  
  
After finishing her drink, Celes thanked Ryan and stood up.  
  
"You leavin already!?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I must get home." Celes said softly. "I have to return someone's chocobo."  
  
"Oh, alright." Ryan said. "I'll be seeing you, ok?"  
  
"Good bye." Celes said, and left the bar quickly. The summer night air was actually rather chilly now, and she shivered, pulling her cape around her sides. But when she got outside, she saw that Audrey was gone!!  
  
"Audrey!" Celes cried, and turned white. "Oh no..."  
  
She whirled around, looking for a clue, looking for anything. She sniffed the air, and noticed the distinct smell of chocobos comming from the darkened street beside the bar.  
  
At first instinct, Celes didn't like the idea of going alone. Something in her stomach jumped at the thought. But Celes didn't have anyone else to ask to come with her. She had to get Audrey and get the heck out of Nikea. She took a deep breath, and ran down the empty street. She could clearly see that it was a dead end. Audrey was at the end, digging in the soft dirt, obviously searching for treasure. After all, that was like a natural instict for a chocobo.  
  
"Audrey." Celes hissed, and grabbed the bird once she got to it.  
  
"WARK!" Audrey shrieked.  
  
"How dare you leave!?" Celes snapped. "I was worried. Come on Stupid, we have to go home." She was about to hop on Audrey's back, when she heard footsteps. Celes stopped, and blinked. It was at that moment she realized she had no weapons or magic to defend herself with. And she was alone, in a dark place...  
  
You little fool. Her thoughts raced. Just because Kefka is gone, doesn't mean you're automatically out of danger forever. Fool...  
  
"Hey, little girl." A deep voice said. Celes gasped and whirled around. A short, but strong-looking man had appeared. He was wearing a dirty light jacket and ripped up pants. His feet were concealed in huge black boots. His face was twisted in an ugly smile and his eyes were little black pools that seemed to stare right through her.  
  
"Eh..." Celes muttered.  
  
"You know what they say about young girls who walk alone at night?" He asked.  
  
"I don't care." Celes snapped, and stood up straighter in a threatening stance. It didn't seem to bother the man.  
  
"It means they're lookin' for a good time." He laughed. "I could use someone pretty like you for me and meh boys back home. Why don't you forget 'bout the bird and come with me?"  
  
"Ug, over my dead body." Celes snapped. He suddenly crept up to her so fast, she backed into a wall. Her breath quickened as he stood up right in her face, his eyes almost level with her chest.  
  
"That can be arranged." He laughed. "Just because a pretty one is dead, doesn't mean it will stop us. They're still good after a few hours."  
  
Celes turned even paler and let out a loud shirek that bounced into the night air. He slapped a strong hand over her mouth and used the other to draw a chipped knife from his belt. She noticed it had dried blood on it. Her eyes widened as he slowly traced it down her stomach to her most private area. She couldn't even breathe.  
  
"I'll make the cut, right there," He said, and laughed evily. Celes tried to stomp on his foot, but he caught her and crushed it with his own. She let out a cry of pain that was muffled against his hand. He sneered and placed the knife right against her stomach now. The coldness of the blade seered right through her suit.  
  
"Make another sound and..." But he didn't get to finish. There was a 'whooshing' sound in the air, and a blunt object smacked him right in the head. Celes saw his mouth open as if to make a sound, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He slumped down, dropping the knife. Celes gave him a good kick before backing away from the wall.  
  
"Who's there?!" She barked, remembering the thrown object that had saved her. Audrey made a cooing noise and slipped beside Celes, ruffling her feathers. Celes turned red. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Calm down..." A new voice said, and there were more footsteps. Celes tried to hide her tears when she realized who it was.  
  
She took off running and leaped into Locke's arms, startling him. However, he wasn't startled enough to not return the embrace. He pulled her against his body lovingly, lowering his head to her hair and burrying his face in it. He couldn't resist. His hands rested at her waist, his fingertips burning to the touch.  
  
"Celes..." He whispered.  
  
She began to sob, her forehead pressed against his shoulder. She had never been closer to him in her life until now. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she would pass out. Instead of words, she found all she could do was whimper his name.  
  
But both were satsified with this for now though. Locke tried to quiet her down a little by stroking her hair and whispering over and over "It's ok Celes, I'm here, I won't let you go. I'll take care of you..."  
  
"Locke, I was...so...stupid...."  
  
"Stop that now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Celes...will you take me to your home, in Albrook?"  
  
Celes didn't even hesitate this time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good...lets talk there." 


	5. Try Again

Chapter 5- Try Again  
  
Locke and Celes returned to Albrook together that night, with Audrey. As soon as they dropped Audrey off, Celes led him to her home. She didn't get much of a reaction from him when he saw her small home. When he stepped inside, he did comment on how empty it seemed.  
  
Celes didn't say anything as she started a fire to brighten up her main room. She gestured for him to sit down, and he did, however, it was the only chair in the room. Celes looked a little embarassed as she sat on the floor across from him. He smiled and got out of the chair, sitting on the floor with her. She smiled back.  
  
"I apoligize for the way I acted last time we met." Locke said, suddenly getting serious. "I mean, there was alot of tension."  
  
"Yes, but I'm sorry too." Celes said. "I don't really hate you."  
  
"And you're not a....bitch." Locke said, and grimaced. "I can't believe I said that."  
  
"It's alright, really." Celes offered. "I really....haven't been able to keep you off my mind..."  
  
"Same here...." Locke said, and turned a shade of red. Celes blushed too and looked at the floor.  
  
Locke looked around some.  
  
"So you have a job and stuff, right?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, it helps me get by." Celes said. "I mean, even though I still got a lot of GP from after we battled Kefka, I knew it wouldn't be enough to support me forever."  
  
"That's right." Locke said. "That's why I'm still a treasure hunter." He smiled.  
  
"You are just perfect for that." Celes smiled back.  
  
Locke nodded. "Do you ever miss it?"  
  
"Miss what?" Celes asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Miss traveling." Locke replied.  
  
"Yes, very much." Celes said sadly. "But the truth is Locke, I can't do what you do. I'm no good at traveling for profit. I'd end up starving myself to death."  
  
"Heh..." Locke smirked. "You know..."  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
"I, well, I have something I want to ask you."  
  
"Then have at it Locke."  
  
Locke hesitated before talking again.  
  
Is he going to ask me something serious?? Oh my gosh, maybe he'll ask me out! Nah, he wouldn't do that...or maybe...  
  
"Well, Celes, the thing is, lately, I've found that traveling alone is getting harder and harder these days. You know, it's still dangerous out, as you could probably guess from tonight's little adventure..."  
  
Celes nodded, and shivered in remembrence.  
  
"And, the other thing is, it's hard to find people you trust..." Locke trailed off.  
  
"That's true." Celes said.  
  
"And basically, what I was going to ask you was if you, maybe, wanted to be....my new traveling partner?" Locke looked down a bit so Celes could not see his red face.  
  
Celes' eyes widened. She could not believe he was asking her this. This meant he trusted her. Out of everyone in the world, in his world, she was the one he wanted to spend practically all his time with. And Celes returned that trust. He was the only one she could ever immagine being with, telling her deepest secrets to. Well, not every secret...  
  
"I'd love to!" Celes cried.  
  
Locke looked up and widened his eyes.  
  
"Wha!?" He cried, as if he expected her to say anything different.  
  
"Yes, take me along with you!" Celes said, and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Do you know exactly what you're getting into?" Locke asked nervously.  
  
"Yes." Celes said in an unwavering voice. "I'll....have to quit my job. And leave my home and new friends behind. And I'll have to break into the 'old lifestyle' again...batteling, all that walking...and camping out under the stars..."  
  
Locke blinked.  
  
"I can't wait!" Celes said cheerfully. "When do we start?" Locke grinned.  
  
"Tomorrow, if possible!" He exclaimed. "Do you need help packing or anything?"  
  
"No, I can take care of that." Celes said. "It's really late Locke."  
  
"Hmmm...yeah." He said. "Isn't there an inn around here somewhere?"  
  
"Well, you can always stay here if you want." Celes said. "I don't have a guest room, but you can stay in my bedroom. I don't mind sleeping out in here. It will probably be more comfortable for you then the inn."  
  
"Heh, thanks." Locke said.  
  
"I'll pack in the morning." Celes offered. "You should get some sleep." She stood up, as well as Locke.  
  
Celes led him to her bedroom, which definately looked inviting to him. Her bed was all made, the window was shut tight for the night, and Celes stooped down to start him a fire in the fireplace for him. When that was done, she went back to the doorway.  
  
"See you in the morning." She said. "I'll make sure I'm up."  
  
"Thanks again, really." Locke said, and waved. She waved back and shut the door behind her. Locke looked around and yawned.  
  
Hmmm...would have guessed that Celes was leading a great life. Locke thought a little sadly. She really doesn't deserve this kind of lonely life...she deserves to be surrounded by the people that love and care about her. She deserves so much more...so why doesn't anyone give it to her? Why doesn't she give it to herself? Does anyone care about Celes other then me?  
  
Part of the reason why I asked her to come along with me is because I can't stand seeing her alone. Ever since I first met her, I never wanted her to be alone. I wanted to make sure she was being taken care of. Is that wrong of me? I did make her that promise over a year ago. Maybe she's sick of me...  
  
**********  
  
Later that night, Locke suddenly awoke from a nightmare. It was a dream he often had...memories of Rachel that still came back to haunt him. "I set your heart free..." Were her last words, but Locke was not completely reassured by them. Just because he was free to love others, didn't mean he wanted to...what if what happened to Rachel happened to...Celes?  
  
He moaned and got out of bed, deciding her needed some fresh air to clear his mind. He stepped out of Celes' bedroom, and carefully tiptoed through the living room. Celes was on the floor, covered in a twisted up blanket, her hair tied up in a braid, sleeping peacefully. Locke noted that she looked like an angel...  
  
He walked outside, and without really knowing where he was going, mindlessly made his way through town. He soon stopped though, at a familiar bridge that was infront of the inn. Locke smiled softly and leaned over the rail to gaze into the dark water.  
  
"The last time I was here..." He whispered. "...Was when Celes and I got in that fight after out trek through the magitek factory. Well....it wasn't really a fight..." He shook his head. "She wouldn't even speak to me."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked from behind him. Locke turned around and found Celes there, staring at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and loose strands of hair from the braid were blowing in the soft breeze.  
  
"Celes!" Locke said, and laughed nervously. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"You're not very quiet." Celes said, and smiled.  
  
"Ack, sorry." Locke said. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's alright." Celes replied. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"I had an interesting dream." Locke said. "I decided that maybe I should take a walk to clear my mind."  
  
"To this bridge?" Celes asked softly.  
  
"Ahhh.....that was just a coincidence." Locke protested. Celes smirked.  
  
"Don't give me that look." Locke moaned. "That's exactly what you did..."  
  
"....A year ago, right here." Celes finished for him. "But you deserved it. You totally deserved it..." She laughed and playfully punched him.  
  
"You bully!" Locke laughed, and grabbed her wrist, tugging her over to him. Celes tried to break away from him, but was laughing too hard to do so. She briefly looked down at their reflection in the water, and widened her eyes.  
  
"Locke, behind you!" She screamed. 


	6. Draw Your Sword, Runic Knight!

Chapter 6- Draw Your Sword, Runic Knight!  
  
Locke whirled around and made a weird noise that could only be described as an "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Since he was holding Celes, he forced her to turn also, and she made a bitter face at what she saw.  
  
Standing before them was a rather hideous monster, classified as a Veteran. Ok, so it wasn't standing, it was floating. But still, it had the same looming effect. A Veteran was basically a massive yellowish-orangeish eyeball with two petite blue wings at it's sides to help it stay afloat. It also had fangs sticking out of it gaping mouth, and wasn't a pretty sight to see. Every once in a while, these remaining creatures from Kefka's tower would wander into town, and they still posed a threat to the people. Celes herself had not had to finish any of the monsters off yet, but it looked like she would get her chance now.  
  
"Locke, do you um, happen to carry a weapon when you take these nightly walks?!" Celes cried.  
  
"Not really." Locke replied sarcastically. "But I suppose you have a sword hidden somewhere in those oh-so-silky pajamas, right?" Celes glared at him.  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll go back to the house, you keep this thing occupied." She said, and took off running.  
  
"Ack, Celes, WAIT!" Locke cried, but she had already made herself out of earshot.  
  
"Ohhh...man...." Locke muttered, and looked at the Veteran again. "Hurry Celes...!"  
  
Celes ran all the way back to the house and dashed inside her bedroom, where she hid any remaining weapons/armor from the Kefka battle. She got to her knees and began furiously digging under the bed, searching for them. Luckily, she found the two Gladiuses she knew she had, and ran outside again, back to Locke.  
  
Locke, meanwhile, was having what he thought was a most unusual staring contest with the Veteran. It growled and hissed at him, but he kept on staring, hoping to break any concentration it might have dedicated to attacking him.  
  
"Locke!" Celes cried as she approached. Locke turned to look for her, and the Veteran took that time to lash out at Locke with one of it's claws. He managed to duck just in time by hitting the ground with a thump. Celes hurried up and ran to his side.  
  
"Here." She said, and shoved the blade in his hand. "This is all I have."  
  
"Good enough." Locke said, and jumped back to his feet. With a mighty cry, he leaped into the air over the monster and came crashing down, slicing his weapon right through it's body.  
  
However, this only phased it slightly- it let out a growl and zoomed in closer, extending another claw. Celes saw her chance and leaped at the creature, totally slicing off that claw. It howled in pain and took its revenge, quickly counter attacking with it's last claw before Celes could react. In a quick swipe, the Veteran sliced through the light blue pajama top Celes was wearing, leaving massive, bleeding marks on her chest.  
  
Celes, not feeling pain like this in such a long time, was at first completely numb. She looked down at the slashes across her chest, the shreds of fabric fluttering to the ground.  
  
"No, Celes!" Locke cried.  
  
Celes finally was able to mutter a soft moan before falling to her knees, the pain now surging through her body in pulsating rushes. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a scream, but nothing came out. The horror had hit her full force- She couldn't simply cure herself as she could before. She would have to stay like this, and suffer!  
  
Locke kneeled down before her and pulled her to his chest gently.  
  
"It's ok." He said. "Calm down..."  
  
Celes opened her eyes and looked to the Veteran, and not Locke. It had been too quiet, it hadn't made an attempt to finish her off. But now she realized why. The Veteran's one eye was shut. This could only mean one thing...  
  
"It's going to cast a spell." Celes suddenly moaned. "It's going to finish both of us off."  
  
"Grrr, I'll kill it before it has the chance!" Locke cried, and stood up once again, taking a slash at the creature, eliminating the other claw. The Veteran merely countered by ramming itself into Locke. He gasped and hit the side of the bridge, almost tumbling over, but instead dropping his weapon into the water.  
  
"Oh, shit!" He cried, and turned back to the monster and the helpless Celes.  
  
"I-I've got it." Celes said. She reached out for her own weapon, right as the Veteran opened it's eye again to cast its spell.  
  
"RUNIC BLADE, heade my call!" Celes screamed, and held her blade in the air.  
  
The Veteran's now revealed Fire 3 spell was released, but instead of devestating the entire bridge, it seemed to draw itself into Celes' sword, saving her and Locke from any danger. Celes closed her eyes tightly, and concentrated on absorbing the entire spell. But her strength was fading quickly, and the second after the entire spell was absorbed, she gave out and slumped to the ground, dropping the now warm sword. She had fainted.  
  
Locke decided that this was it. He stooped down with amazing agility, swiped the sword, and leaped up, giving the monster a final slash from the bottom-up. It howled into the night air and disappeared with a flash of purple, blinding light.  
  
**********  
  
Hmmmm....what is this? Light? Oh...it....it burns....my eyes...is this a dream?  
  
Celes slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a pool of sunlight. She moaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, and starting to stretch. But a sudden pain ripped through her chest, causing her to stop and drop her arms immediately. The memories of what had happened only a few hours back flooded her senses, and she moaned and lowered her head to her hands.  
  
What happened to me? Why did I fall so easily? Perhaps.....since I lost my ability to cast magic, I lost alot of my strength...it's not definate, but I think that might be what happened...  
  
Suddenly, a door opened, and Celes looked up to see Locke in the doorway. It was then she realized she was back in her own bedroom, and not the living room.  
  
"Locke?" Celes asked.  
  
"Hey..." He said. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Please, do." Celes said, and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Locke came in, and sat down quickly.  
  
"Mind if I see your chest?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" Celes shrieked.  
  
"Erm, sorry, I meant, that's where your wound is." Locke said, and turned a slight shade of crimson. "Sorry, I didn't have the best sleep in the world."  
  
"......" Celes didn't say anything. He must have been up all night tending to me! She thought. He took care of me....probably saved my life!  
  
Celes looked down at her somewhat cleaned up pajama top, and began to un- botton it slowly. Locke looked at her hands in fascination, and thought he was staring maybe a little too hard. He turned away until Celes said "Alright."  
  
He turned back, and winced a little. All he could think of was how painful it must have been.  
  
Trailing across the top half of Celes' chest were the deep claw wounds. They had been cleaned up and disinfected by Locke, but they still looked bad. All the flesh around the wound was an irritated red. Celes looked down at her chest, clutching at the top so that it wouldn't reveal more then necessary. Locke gestured to her that he was finished, and she buttoned it back up quickly.  
  
"I'm so happy you saved us last night." Locke said. "But you did it at your strength's expense..."  
  
"It's alright, I just wasn't used to fighting..." Celes said softly. "Did you get hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Locke said. "It's you we'll have to look after for a while."  
  
"Do you still want me to come with you?" Celes asked. "When we leave Albrook?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Locke smiled. "Just because of one little incident, you think I'm gonna ditch you?"  
  
"No!" Celes answered, and smiled for the first time that day. "I'm happy to hear that."  
  
"I didn't leave the house at all last night." Locke said, "Casue I was afraid you would need me. But now that you're up, do you mind if I run to the general store real quick to get some potions? They'll help you feel better."  
  
"Oh, go ahead." Celes said. "Because as soon as I can get out of bed, we're leaving."  
  
Locke laughed. "Well, I can see who's going to be boss from now on..."  
  
"That's right." Celes smirked. "A tiny scratch like this isn't going to keep me from the action!"  
  
"Yeah....I can see my worrying was for nothing." Locke said, and sighed. "Looks like you didn't have any problems getting back to normal." He smiled, and gave her a wink.  
  
She winked back, and gave a victory sign. 


	7. Reassurance

Chapter 7- Reassurance  
  
When Locke left the house, Celes pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't want to ask Locke for breakfast...she could do it on her own.  
  
As Celes was strugging to fry herself an egg, a pecking sound came upon her window. She turned and saw a carrier pidgeon pecking against the window, a red ribbon securing a letter to it's neck.  
  
"What the heck?" Celes muttered, and abandoned her cooking for a moment to open the window. As soon as she did, the bird flew in and made a cooing noise. Celes removed the letter, and the bird quickly flew off. She closed her window, and looked at the letter.  
  
"I never get mail." Celes said softly. She opened up the letter, and her eyes scanned over it quickly. She instantly realized that this letter was a mere copy of a note that had probably been sent to many other homes around the world. The pidgeon had probably been told to give a copy to whomever it could find. The letter read as follows:  
  
To Whom Recieves This:  
  
On the date of May 31, a missing child was reported in South Figaro, in Figaro Territory. While a full investigation is being carried through, we have reason to believe the child has been brought off the continent. Therefore, we have provided the child's stats in this letter, in hopes a local citizen may be able to help us...  
  
Celes read through the stats and shook her head. It was a young child, about 7 years. Her name was Elizabeth Adams.  
  
"Don't people watch their children anymore?" Celes said cooly. "Look at what happens!" She continued reading.  
  
If anybody has any information involving this case, it would be greatly valued if you contacted Figaro Palace immediately. Thank you for your time.  
  
-King Edgar Roni Figaro  
  
-Prince Sabin Rene Figaro  
  
-The Adams Family  
  
"Edgar....Sabin...." Celes said sadly, and shook her head. So they were ruling Figaro together now. Well, they were twin brothers afterall. It was destiny.  
  
"Celes, what in the world is burning?" A voice asked as the house door opened. Celes gasped and turned to her breakfast, which was now...well...a bit on fire.  
  
"Ack!" Celes screamed, and grabbed the bucket of emergency water she had on the floor, pouring it all over the poor egg. The fire was smoldered by the time Locke walked in, and he looked like he was about to burst with laughter.  
  
"Nice." He commented, and Celes turned red. Locke strolled over, dropping his bag of potions on the table, and pinched Celes' arm.  
  
"OUCH!" She shrieked.  
  
"Yep, skin and bones." Locke laughed. "No wonder you're so skinny. You can't eat anything because you light all your food on fire. Is this a new diet? I think maybe I should get on it. Do they call it the Pyro Program?"  
  
"Hey..." Celes snapped, and beat him over the head with her spatula. "This has never happened before!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"Heh, sorry, Celes. You're looking much better...!"  
  
"Shut it, Locke."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
**********  
  
Over a real breakfast that Locke cooked, Celes showed him the letter and they discussed it.  
  
"Ya know, I bet they're givin' out a nice reward for that girl." Locke said.  
  
"Yes, I immagine." Celes said, and peered at the letter again. "She must be the daughter of a rich family."  
  
"If we found her..." Locke murmured, and looked up at the ceiling in thought.  
  
"Locke, child searching?" Celes asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is this your true calling?" She smirked a little.  
  
"Hey, you never know." Locke said. "If we DID find her, it would mean big bucks for us. I'm not saying we have to drop everything and look for her...I'm just saying that maybe we should go to South Figaro, and say, keep our eyes peeled."  
  
"I'm fine with that." Celes said. What else could she say? It didn't matter to her. As long as she was with Locke...  
  
Suddenly, Locke stood up.  
  
"Well!" He exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but I feel that the world is calling to us! We should get ready to go to South Figaro!"  
  
"That was corny..." Celes sighed, and slowly stood up. "Alright, let me get dressed..."  
  
Celes went back to her room and cautiously got her clothes on, making sure not to irritate her wound. She had downed a Potion at breakfast, and she could feel it's effects slowly working over her body. Finally, she completed her outfit by fastening on her cape and pulling on her boots. Celes looked in the mirror, but suspected something was missing.  
  
"Oh!" She cried. "My blue bandana..." But she couldn't find it anywhere. How would she keep her bangs from her face?  
  
"Oh well." Celes said. "It was from the empire anyway. I really don't need it." Celes ran out of her room, and saw Locke by the front door of the house.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, the sack of item slung over his back. Celes took one last look around the house.  
  
Well, say good-bye. She thought. Good-bye to my old life, and hello to my new one, on the road with Locke...Strangely enough, Celes didn't feel so sad though. She didn't really get attatched to her new home, and barely to the new people she met. It was like she knew that something like this might happen. An instict...it was the same sure feeling she had felt when Locke had asked her to join the Returners. She knew it was right. She knew it was....her.  
  
"Celes?"  
  
"Oh, Locke! I'm sorry. Yes, lets hurry to Keith's so I can break him the news..."  
  
Locke smiled. "You looked like you were in deep thought."  
  
"I kinda was." Celes said softly.  
  
"Aha, I see." Locke said. "Are you going to be homesick?"  
  
Celes shook her head. "Locke...even now, I can't say that I've ever had a home to feel homesick for. I mean, there was the Empire, and I moved around so much with them, I hardly ever used the bedroom reserved for me in Vector's palace. And then, I've spent the last year of my life traveling around and sleeping in Inns and Airships. This place...was like temporary for me..." She actually felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm afraid I may never actually have a place to call home!"  
  
Locke sighed sadly and took her in his arms. "Don't be sad, Celes. You're still young, and there's plenty of time for you to be cooped up in a house!" He tried to make her laugh, but it wasn't working. He instead tried to reassure her.  
  
"When you're married, you'll have a home to call your own." He said soothingly. "And you won't even be alone then. You'll be with a family that loves you, and maybe more then that. Isn't that something to look forward to?"  
  
Celes sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "For some reason, I don't feel like that may happen."  
  
"Aww, you've got to be kidding me." Locke smiled. "A pretty girl like you will be together with someone in no time. You're so considerate and kind, no real man will be able to resist you. I know that traditionally, someone your age should be engaged or married by now, but you're not a traditional girl. You're above average. Whoever steals your heart will be the luckiest guy alive!"  
  
Celes blushed a little, but she still didn't feel much better.  
  
Locke, thank you. I know you're trying to make me feel better about myself, but I just can't. You keep speaking of my future as if you won't be in it. Is that what you're planning? To take me on a little joyride around the world so that I meet a man and fall in love? Can't you see Locke? That you're the one I want to be with? I could never approach you about it now...it's as if you really just want to be with me temporarily. Like another temporary home...  
  
Celes sighed and tried to ignore her on-going thoughts.  
  
"There now, cheer up." Locke said. "We need to find your boss now and tell him that you're leaving so we can be on our way..."  
  
"Right." Celes said, and smiled. "Thanks Locke..."  
  
"It's no problem." Locke said, and smiled back. "Anything for you." 


	8. Sunrise

Chapter 8- Sunrise  
  
Keith tried not to look too disappointed as Celes told him the news about her depature. He did, however, wish her good luck and even gave them new weapons. Celes recieved a new Runic Edge sword, and Locke got a Wing Edge weapon. Celes hugged Keith good-bye, and Keith looked to Locke.  
  
"Take good care of her." Keith lectured.  
  
"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Locke smiled cheerfully.  
  
"And don't even THINK about taking advantage of her!" Keith barked. Locke blinked in surprise, and Celes turned a slight shade of crimson.  
  
"Don't worry!" She said, and laughed nervously. She pulled away, and smiled. "We'll be just fine."  
  
With that, Locke and Celes took off from Albrook, Celes not even looking back once. As they crossed the grassy plains to Nikea again, Celes suddenly got a cold chill, causing her to wrap her cape around her arms. Locke looked at her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't want to go back to Nikea!"  
  
"But Celes, that's the only town with ships sailing to South Figaro..." Locke realized why she didn't want to go back, and sighed.  
  
"It will be different this time." Locke said. "It's a beautiful day out, and no one will touch you. I won't let them."  
  
Celes blinked and closed her eyes, causing herself to stop walking. Locke stopped too, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm not taking another step until you're ready." He offered. "I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position. I can't lie and tell you I know what you're feeling, but I can certainly relate and sympathize."  
  
Celes shook her head. "Locke, please..."  
  
Locke blinked.  
  
"I feel....like such a baby now." Celes protested to herself.  
  
"Don't call yourself a baby!" Locke cried. "Truthfully Celes, I wonder if the reason you are like this is because you are so not used to fear..."  
  
"What!?" Celes asked.  
  
"I said, you arn't used to fear." Locke repeated.  
  
Celes didn't say anything. Was it true? It sounded so...un-human. She took a deep breath and decided just to agree with him.  
  
"Maybe so." she said. "But...I don't care about that. Once we get on that ship, I'll be feeling just fine, so we need to go now and get it over with. Do you agree, Locke?"  
  
"If you think it's the right thing." Locke smiled.  
  
Celes smiled back, and a warm feeling of pride rushed over her body.  
  
"Continue on then!" Celes exclaimed. "We still have lots of ground to cover!" With that, Celes took off running, and Locke could only stare at her perfect form for a few moments as she dashed away.  
  
"Hurry up!" Celes called back, and laughed.  
  
That was all Locke needed to hear before he came bounding after her.  
  
**********  
  
Nikea Harbor was very crowded and busy that day. Celes and Locke had about an hour wait until the next ship came that would take them to South Figaro, so they had lunch together a nearby inn. Locke noticed that Celes was a little clingy and nervous, but he could see why. The sooner they got on that ship, the better...  
  
Suddenly, a loud commotion was heard from outside the inn. Celes diverted her attention from her shrimp special and looked out a nearby window. Her eyes widened, and she nearly choked on her food.  
  
"Cough, hack, uggg...!!!" Celes coughed, and spit her food out on her plate.  
  
"What the heck!?" Locke cried. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Look outside!" Celes cried. He did so, and gasped.  
  
A new ship had just entered the harbor, which was Celes and Locke's ride. However, there was something wrong. Mnay, many sea monsters had climbed on the deck, and they were terrorizing the sailors! Townsfolk were streaming out of the harbor, and a lot of them were pouring into the inn. Celes stood up.  
  
"We have to do something!" She declared. "That's our only ticket outta here!"  
  
Locke stood up also. "You mean, you want to fight?"  
  
Celes nodded. "Come on! Innocent people might get hurt!"  
  
"Lets go." Locke agreed, and the two burst out of the inn, running towards the ship. The moensters were howling loudly, and the sailor's cries were mixed in with them. Locke looked up and spotted a sailor trembling in a crow's nest of the ship, as a Sea Hag climbed up to devour him. With one eye closed, Locke made perfect aim, and suddenly launched the Wing Edge at the hag, striking it perfectly. The hag howled in defeat and hit the ship's deck, disappearing in a flash of light. Unfortunately, this was about one out of twenty of them.  
  
Celes leaped onto the ramp going up to the ship, and charged at a hag blocking her way. Before it could react, Celes made one slice with her sword, cutting the creature in two. She ran ahead, jumping high into the air to come down on the back of another monster who had cornered a helpless sailor.  
  
Locke just stood there stupidly for a minute, watching her. Memories of battles together came rushing back at him, and he suddenly remembered how elegant, yet strong Celes looked in combat. He felt his face grow slightly hot, and rushed in to join her before she killed all the monsters herself.  
  
After 10 minutes of battling in the swealtering heat, all the mosnters had either been killed or retreated. The sailors cautiously returned to their ship, to find an exhausted Locke and Celes leaning against each other to keep from falling over. The captain quickly brought them water, which they both drank greatfully before replying to all the thank you's that were thrown at them. Finally, Celes cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"It's....no problem..." She said with a cracked voice. Her head was pounding fiercely from all the action and heat. A feeling of deep nausea washed over her, and she could feel herself falling down....  
  
"Celes!" Was the last thing she heard.  
  
**********  
  
Celes woke up to a cooling sensation that was brought upon her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that it was now somewhat dark out. She rolled over, and found that she was on the cool ship deck with a blanket over her. A sailor with a bucket of water was sitting near her. As Celes sat up, a fresh rag soaked with water fell from her forehead and onto her lap. So that was what had woken her up.  
  
"You ok?" The sailor asked, and let out a loud yawn. Celes blinked.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was that battle...  
  
"You passed out..." The sailor replied. "You were terribly dehydrated you know, Miss Celes."  
  
"Oh..." Celes muttered. "Why is it dark out? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Since yesterday afternoon." The sailor admitted. "It's almost sunrise now. We'll be at South Figaro in about an hour. Your friend that was with you stayed with you all day, but finally, he tired out himself, and went to bed only after we promised him we would have someone looking out for you all night. Persistant fellow, he is!"  
  
Celes smiled at that. She suddenly felt a little stronger, and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"If you feel like it, you can see the sunrise." The sailor added. "It's really quite remarkable from the sea..."  
  
"Thanks!" Celes said. She stood up on long, shaky legs, and made her way to the front of the ship where she could be alone. There was a soft breeze that toyed with her hair, blowing it out of her eyes for her as she gazed out. Ever slowly, the horizon became streaked with pinks, reds, and golds. Celes smiled to herself and almost thought she spotted the sun peaking out when there was a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, and saw Locke.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked.  
  
Celes nodded, and turned back to the scenery. Locke stepped up beside her, and took in a deep breath.  
  
"This is...very....beautiful." He said, his focus more on Celes then the sky. The emerging golds seemed to almost create an aura around her. It was the most tranquil and beautiful thing he thought he had ever seen, in all his years of treasure hunting. Celes turned to him, and nodded some.  
  
"Yeah...nice way to start a day." She commented. She was peering so deeply into Locke's eyes, she could see her own reflection in them. She felt her heart skip a beat as he reached out for her hand, and tugged her a little closer.  
  
His hand enclosed over hers, Locke suddenly leaned down and placed his other hand on her cheek gently. Celes felt something take over her senses. She raised her head to meet his, and closed her eyes...  
  
"HEY YOU TWO! YOU WANT SOME BREAKFAST? IF YOU GOTTA SPECIAL REQUEST FOR OUR CHEF, TELL US NOW!"  
  
Celes gasped and her eyes snapped open. She glanced over Locke's shoulder and saw the captain approaching them. Locke noticed too, and suddenly gave Celes' cheek a rough rub with his thumb.  
  
"OW!" Celes snapped. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"You had something on your face." Locke said quickly, and smirked a little. "Probably drool remains from that long sleep of yours." He dropped her hand also. "You shouldn't be touching the rails of the ship. A sailor told me to check your hand for splinters!"  
  
Celes turned red and rubbed her cheek as Locke ran over to the captain to give him his order. She sighed a little, and turned back to the now shimmering sunrise. The sun steadily climbed its way into the sky, and Celes almost expected it to suddenly crash down into the sea, just as her emotions and passion had only a few moments ago...  
  
She looked at Locke for a moment, and then returned her gaze to the sunrise.  
  
"....Beautiful...." She murmured to herself, and her heart skipped a beat again. 


	9. A Princess and a Prince

Chapter 9- A Princess and a Prince  
  
Celes was just done brushing her hair in a lower cabin when Locke appeared in the doorway. Celes turned to him and felt her face flush over. He looked down a little as he started to speak.  
  
"Hey, we docked..." He said.  
  
"That's a relief." Celes said camly, and tucked the brush into their bag of goods. She checked around for anything else that might have been their's, and when she saw nothing, she brushed past Locke and climbed up the steps to the surface deck.  
  
Just forget anything happened. She thought. My immagination turned rubbing drool off my face into some sort of fantasy kiss. I must have suffered from more than dehydration. Maybe I've gone disillusional too.  
  
Locke followed her and they both thanked the captain for the ride and the delicious breakfast provided to them. With that, they entered the port of South Figaro, and Celes narrowed her eyes a little. The sun was burning brightly today. Locke tugged his bandana over his eyes a little.  
  
"Man..." He muttered. "It's gonna be a hot one today. I forgot how sticky Figaro summers are." Celes didn't forget that. It was a disgustingly hot day when she met Locke in this city for the first time...She would never forget that.  
  
"Maybe we should discuss our plans in say, a more shaded area?" Celes suggested. "I don't want to pass out again."  
  
So, they found the Sotuh Figaro pub, and went inside. It was a little cooler, with all the windows open and the icebox room door wide open behind the serving counter. As Celes and Locke were searching for a seat, Celes caught drift of a familiar voice...  
  
"I honestly can't remember it ever being this hot." It said, and sighed softly. It was not a loud, whining tone. It was soft, and melodic...  
  
"Well Miss, you're lucky, cause at least you're heading for a place with it's own cooling system. That Figaro castle is state of the art. I'm jealous of anyone who is invited to come there."  
  
"I'm sure the technology will be brought to the villages soon." The voice said in a more hopeful tone. "Edgar would never hold back from his people."  
  
"Hmmm, I know you are right! Well, have a nice journey." The infamilar voice that was male drifted away, and Celes turned to where she heard the girl's voice, and broke out into a wide smile.  
  
"Hey, is that...?" But before Locke finished, Celes was already in the surprised girl's arms.  
  
"Terra!" Celes cried, and hugged the short, green haired woman. Terra blinked a moment, and suddenly hugged back.  
  
"Celes!" She exclaimed in a breathless whisper. "What in the world?"  
  
"Hey Terra." Locke smiled, and walked over to them. "Look at what I found."  
  
"Locke!" Terra said, and her gorgeous emerald eyes sparkled. "So you found Celes after all! You are a true treasure hunter!" Celes pulled away, and looked Terra up and down to note any changes. But the sweet girl had not changed one freckle. She was still as lovely and as charming as ever.  
  
"I missed you terribly." Terra remarked, as she looked over Celes herself, pleased that her own best (if not only) girlfriend had not changed herself.  
  
"I missed you too." Celes said, and nodded. "Sorry I haven't been around."  
  
"Indeed." Terra smiled. "I thought you had dropped off the face of the planet! Thank goodness you are safe, and you appear well..."  
  
"I'm fine." Celes answered quickly.  
  
Terra's smile didn't waver. She was too happy to notice how nervous and jumpy Celes had become. Locke cleared his throat, and the the two reunited girls turned and to him and both laughed a little.  
  
"You are heading to the castle?" Locke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you STILL seeing that, well....pimp of a king?!" Terra blushed, and Celes made a face.  
  
"Seeing!?" She cried.  
  
"Oh, my, yes." Terra said, and giggled a little. "Do not tease me so, Locke. Edgar has certainly changed his womanizing ways, and you know it! Quit trying to scare me."  
  
"Terra and Edgar are...well...dating!?" Celes spat out. "Why didn't you tell me, Locke?"  
  
"Slipped my mind." Locke smiled. "The thought is rather mind- blowing....Edgar settling on ONE woman only..."  
  
"Oh, Locke!" Terra shook her head, but was laughing to show she wasn't upset. Celes beamed on the outside, but on the inside, she felt her small amount of confidence wilting away.  
  
Wow....even Terra...shy, innocent, sweet little Terra....found someboy to love....and she looks so happy. Much happier then how I probably looked when Locke found me. Has everyone really moved on? Does any of us still cling to dead past emotions like I?  
  
"Celes?" Locke asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah!?" Celes asked, snapping out of it.  
  
"Terra just offered to take us to Figaro Castle." Locke said. "Wanna go?"  
  
"Oh, of course, yes." Celes smiled. "I would like to see Edgar and Sabin myself."  
  
"How did you know Sabin lived there now?" Terra asked with curiousity as the team slipped out of the pub.  
  
"From this." Celes said, and pulled out the letter she had recieved. Terra seemed to recognize it immediately.  
  
"Oh, yes, Miss Elizabeth." Terra said. "She's still missing. Everyone in Figaro is looking for her. It's like she just disappeared into thin air."  
  
"Hmmmph, maybe she was a ghost?" Locke suggested, and smiled.  
  
"It does not matter." Terra said sadly. "If she is not found by the end of the month, the authorities will consider her..." She trailed off.  
  
They left South Figaro, not talking much along the way to the castle. Celes herself was concentrating on the looks of surprise she would get from Edgar and Sabin when they saw her. She certainly did enjoy those silly reactions. Finally, the silence was broken by Terra.  
  
"So, Celes, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Celes looked up sharply. "Erm, me?!"  
  
"Yes." Terra replied, and giggled.  
  
"No, no I don't." Celes said quickly, and turned red, while trying not to look at Locke. She could not see that he was peering at the ground, keeping all eye contact off of Celes.  
  
"I KNOW you don't Locke." Terra added. "You're getting o-l-d."  
  
"Old!?" Locke cried. "Wha?! Just because I'm not eighteen like you two doesn't mean anything---"  
  
"Hee-hee." Terra smiled. "I guess you're right. You would need a younger girl anyway, so she could keep up with you." Terra suddenly impersonated an old woman and pretended to shake a cane at Locke. "Now slow down sonny! Don't rush off to bed so fast without your beloved wife...!" Terra pretended to trip in the desert sands, and Celes burst out laughing. Locke was extremely embarassed.  
  
"Terra, that's just wrong." He said, and shuddered. "Do you do that stunt for Edgar?"  
  
"Oh, LOCKE!" Terra cried, and swung at him while he laughed too. Celes was laughing so hard, tears were forming in her eyes. She had not seen Terra like this ever, but she was loving it. Terra was starting to actually act like a teenager instead of the elder woman she had just impersonated.  
  
When they arrived at Figaro Castle, the guards recogized him immediately and let them all enter. Celes' jaw nearly dropped to the floor as soon as they entered the entryway. There, standing with their back to them, gazing out a window, was the unmistakenable shape of Sabin. He was now dressed in beautiful royal robes made of rich silk and velevet. His hair was also, well, tamed somewhat now, and pulled back in a much nice ponytail then usual.  
  
"Sabin!" Terra called, and he whirled around.  
  
"Terra!" He smiled, and his eyes widened some. "Aha, Locke, and Celes! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hey." Locke said.  
  
"Sabin!" Celes cried, and he pulled her into a big bear hug. Her face was pushed against the soft folds on his chest from his strength, but she didn't mind at all. He let her go so she could breathe, and playfully messed up her hair.  
  
"Celes, what's up!?" Sabin asked. "What brought you back to our shack?"  
  
"Shack?" Locke muttered. "You wanna see a shack? You can stop by my place sometime and have a cup of tea."  
  
Terra laughed.  
  
"We're all here to pay a visit to Edgar, and you, of course, Prince Sabin." Terra teased.  
  
"Puh-leaze, spare me the title." Sabin said. "You would not believe how it makes my skin crawl! I pound Edgar everytime he says it."  
  
"Well, you look like you're enjoying it." Celes said, and tugged on his robes. Sabin turned red.  
  
"Edgar makes me dress like this." Sabin pouted. "He said it's not a pretty sight to see me walking around the palace in my 'ragged clothing that leaves me half naked to begin with.' "  
  
"Why should Edgar be so concerned, if he lets the women walk around like that?" Celes commented. Sabin roared in laughter, and suddenly...  
  
"My sweet sands of Figaro, did I just hear the voice of an angel call my name?" 


	10. Delimma

Chapter 10- Delimma  
  
"Hmmm, very funny, Edgar." Celes said cooly, and smiled. Edgar appeared from behind a set of doors, looking as royal and as bright as ever. He got to one knee and gave Celes a gentlemen-like kiss on the hand, before standing up and giving one to Terra.  
  
"You finally came!" Edgar exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I met up with Celes and Locke in South Figaro, and I just had to bring them along." Terra smiled. "I hope you didn't have anything planned for us, darling."  
  
"Erm, no, nothing that can't wait!" Edgar replied, and nodded to Locke. "Hey, there!!"  
  
"Hey!" Locke exclaimed. Edgar now turned to the whole group and crossed his hands over his chest.  
  
"So what are you all doing here?" Edgar asked, and blew a strand of golden hair out of his eyes. "Locke, I think I know why you are."  
  
"Huh?" Locke questioned.  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard?" Edgar asked, and raised his eyebrows. "About the huge slew of treasure found in the mountains just past here? A bunch of climbers were fooling around in the caves, when one of them came across a small jewel. They started to pick at the walls and such, and revealed what was apparently a lost treasure of our ancestors. It might even date back to the time of the Espers."  
  
You could practically see the dollar signs light up in Locke's eyes.  
  
"Treasure!?" He cried, and drooled.  
  
"Oh, disgusting." Celes snapped, and shoved a hankerchief of hers at him.  
  
"Yeah!" Sabin said. "I wanted to check it out!"  
  
"We have business here." Edgar sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "Sometimes, I just hate being a king."  
  
"I would also like to see it." Terra commented. "Especially if it has anything to do with Espers!"  
  
"Hey, I'll take you to see it." Locke offered.  
  
"I don't know..." Edgar said. "The reason why no one has been up there is mostly because of rumors that there is a huge beast in that area. I don't feel comfortable with you two just going."  
  
"Well, I'm comming too." Celes said, and smirked. "I am his partner ya know."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh reallllly?" Edgar smiled a little. "Well then, have no fear, the love-starved twit, Celes Chere will be joining you on your journey! Her rage will fry a thousand men in under a minute..."  
  
"ER!" Celes growled, and dived after Edgar. Suddenly though, the Chancellor entered the room. Edgar took a step back, and Celes fell flat on her face.  
  
"Ohhh.....that had to hurt!" Sabin said.  
  
"Fwckyoo...." Celes cursed into the floor.  
  
The Chancellor gave Celes an odd look, and then turned back to Edgar as Terra helped peel her from the floor.  
  
"Sir, we need you and Prince Sabin to come into the conference room..." He said. "The meeting was supposed to start a half an hour ago..."  
  
"Ack, oh, that's right!" Edgar cried, and laughed nervously. "Well, you see, I had the hardest time trying to seek out my delinquent brother..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sabin cried.  
  
"Well, nevermind." Edgar said, and smiled warmly. "Lets go then, shall we? Locke, we'll see you later. Take whatever you need from our storage for your trip. Please return by sundown so that I may have my own precious jewel returned to me!" He gave Terra a kiss on the cheek, and she blushed.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Locke said, and waved.  
  
"Bye." Sabin muttered, obviously peeved that he had to go to this meeting.  
  
The three men disappeared, and Celes, Locke, and Terra were left.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Terra exclaimed. "So, when do we leave?"  
  
**********  
  
The trip to the caves was easy, and they were not hard to find at all. Terra was the first to peer inside, and blinked.  
  
"Sure is dark..." She said softly.  
  
"No kidding, did you think it would light up with the flick of a switch?" Celes muttered. She didn't like the darkness either. It gave her the creeps.  
  
"It's ok, problem solved, girls." Locke said, and revealed a latern from him and Celes' sack of goods. He also pulled out some matches, and lit it up. He stepped ahead of the group, as the navigator of the caves.  
  
Terra and Celes followed close behind, taking a look around. The cave was damp and humid. Celes moaned form the heat and tugged on her suit so that it wouldn't stick to her body. Terra looked to her and patted her shoulder lightly.  
  
"It's too warm in here." Celes said.  
  
"Isn't it usually cool in caves?" Terra added.  
  
"Yeah..." Locke said, and raised an eyebrow. "Now that I think about it...but you know....this might just be because we still arn't used to the World of Ruin's climate changes..."  
  
"Or it could be because someone is in here with us."  
  
"Terra?! What do you mean?" Celes cried, her face going white.  
  
"This could be body heat..." Terra muttered to herself. "In fact..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a deepl rumbling sound, and then footsteps. But they wern't heavy footsteps at all. They were light, and made a slight tapping noise on the ground.  
  
"What....!?" Celes cried. "What is that!?" Suddenly, there was a burst of wind, and Locke's latern blew out. It was pure darkness now...  
  
"Oh!" Terra cried. "Celes, Locke, look out....!"  
  
Before Celes could even comprehend what was going on, she felt Terra shove her down ontop of Locke. Celes gasped as a light whooshing sound ran above them, and she then heard a horrible scream.  
  
"TERRA!" Locke and Celes screamed in unision.  
  
"AYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Terra cried, all of a sudden from a far distance away. Celes scurried off of Locke, and stood up immediately. Her heart suddenly filled with fear, and her knees went weak.  
  
"Terra!!" Celes cried, tears coming to her eyes. "TERRA!!" 


	11. Captive Women

Chapter 11- Captive Women  
  
"No...." Celes moaned, and sunk to her knees. What had just happened? Terra had disappeared...without a trace...!  
  
"Celes..." Locke said softly as he sat up, rubbing his back from where Celes had landed on him. "It will be ok. Lets just go and find Terra quickly. Let me light our latern again..." Locke pulled out another match, and lit the latern once again. When he held it up, he could see tear streaks going down Celes' face. He couldn't help but be taken back by surprise a little, but he tried his best not to look any different. Celes rubbed her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Come on." Was all she said, and began to walk ahead. Locke quickly stood up also, and followed her.  
  
"What do you think it was?!" Locke asked. "Did you hear those footsteps before too?"  
  
"Yes, they were very light and swift." Celes reasoned. "It didn't sound like anything strong enough to just sweep Terra away like that. I think....something else was with it."  
  
"Hmmm..." Locke thought. "Perhaps it was something that was being chased, and whatever grabbed Terra might have thought that she was the thing it was looking for!"  
  
"Maybe." Celes said, and narrowed her eyes. "But whatever it was, it's gonna get it's ass beaten by me..."  
  
The team spent the next 10 minutes creeping down the long, seemingly empty corridor of the cave. Celes could not understand how something could get away from them so fast. Maybe this was the rumored beast Edgar had mentioned!?  
  
Suddenly, Locke grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Celes, look!"  
  
Celes looked up from the floor and saw that the corridor took a sharp curve to the left, and that she had nearly smacked inot the wall. But, not only that, she also noticed a small glimmer of red on the ground. She bent down, and recovered Terra's beautiful ruby pendant that had been given to her by Maudin, her father...  
  
Locke took the pendant from Celes' shaky hand and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Ok, so we know she must be this way!" He said, in the most cheerful way possible, as if this were a game of hide and seek, and Terra had just slipped them a clue to her clever hideout. Celes nodded, and continued on. But what she saw next not only surprised her, but made her stumble back a few steps. She bumped into Locke, who caught a hold of her immediately...  
  
The corridor had led into a rather large area that looked like it had been recently chipped away at by miner's tools. Jewels and many other relics were tossed around and littered the floor. In one corner of the area was Terra, apparently blacked out due to her lack of a reaction from Locke and Celes. Her body was slumped against a wall, with her hair dangling over her shoulders. Blood was dripping down from her cheeks onto her chest, as well as on her arms and legs. Celes took a step forward, and saw that Terra was really in her own pool of blood!  
  
"Uhhh..." Celes moaned, and covered her mouth.  
  
In the other corner, was something small and shuddering. It stood up, and Celes diverted her attention to it.  
  
"It" turned out to be a small child, of about 7 years. She was very skinny, and her short, bouncy blonde hair was clumped together with dried blood. Her dress, which was once a bright blue it seemed, was now worn, blood streaked, and ripped in shreds. It seemed to be just barely hanging onto her skinny frame.  
  
"Who....are...you?" The girl said in a strained voice.  
  
Celes couldn't find her own voice. Her eyes simply widened as she tried to speak, no sound emerging.  
  
"I'm Locke Cole, and this is Celes." Locke said, and squeezed Celes'shoulder softly. "Who are you? And how did she..." He nodded to Terra "....get here?"  
  
"I'm Eliza." The girl replied. "But my full name is Elizabeth Adams...."  
  
"Elizabeth!?" Celes finally managed to cry. "As in, the missing child?"  
  
"I believe so..." Locke answered. Elizabeth sniffled.  
  
"That girl was just dragged in here by the monster..." She mumbled. "The girl was trying to escape, but she got clawed up real bad. I dont know how the monster found her. I had been trying to escape myself, and I was almost at the entrance, when he found me and started chasing me..."  
  
"So, that's what we heard..." Celes murmured.  
  
"The monster grabbed me, and I was so shocked, I passed out..." Elizabeth continued. "But when I came to, she was with me...hasn't moved or anything...I was afraid to touch her..."  
  
Celes broke away from Locke and kneeled down to Terra. She gently took her wrist, and felt for a pulse. Luckily, she felt the lifeforce beating against her fingers lightly. She let out a sigh of relief, and gently tapped Terra's cheek.  
  
"Terra, wake up, Terra!" Celes cried. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"The monster will come back..." Elizabeth stated. "It will appear...like a ghost...just when you think you are safe..."  
  
"Come on." Locke said hastily, and scooped Elizabeth in his arms. She widened her eyes in surprise, but suddenly burried her head in his shoulders.  
  
"I wanna go home..." She mumbled into his shirt. Celes looked up to Locke.  
  
"Locke, take this girl home, now." She demanded. "I'm staying with Terra."  
  
"What?" Locke cried. "Don't be ridiculous. You have to come with us."  
  
"I have to watch Terra." Celes protested. "She's too heavy for me to carry, so I'll watch her until you come back, ok?"  
  
"Celes, we're partners, we need to go together." Locke argued.  
  
"Locke, Terra is also my friend, and she could get hurt more if we leave her." Celes said firmly. "I'm going to stay, and that's final. If you say one more word to me about it...." Celes got an ice cold look in her eyes that could have frozen over Hell.  
  
"Alright." Locke said after much hesitation. "I'm coming right back...as soon as I take Elizabeth to the palace." Before he could say anymore, he turned on his heal and took off running. Celes listened until his footsteps faded away, and the looked back to Terra.  
  
Slipping her cloak off and removing her sword, Celes began to slash at the snow-white material, making strips of cloth, and wrapping them tightly around the gashes on Terra's arms and legs. However, she found that the strips quickly turned a deep scarlet, and tied more strips over those. She then took what she had left and used it to clean Terra's face and chest the best she could. Seeing Terra's injuries made Celes' own wound from the other night ache all over again. When she was done, Celes' cape was mangled to no return, but Terra's bleeding seemed to have ceased a great deal.  
  
Celes took another look around the room. There was no sign of other life at all. No wood for fires, no food scraps, nothing. Celes gulped, and decided that no, she could not wait for Locke anymore. She had to get out of here with Terra now.  
  
Celes brought Terra into her arms, cradling her so that her weight was evenly distributed over her arms as much as possible. While she greatly struggled, Celes ignored her body's straining pain and ventured forward and out of the cave, as fast as her feet could travel. She kept her mind focused on getting back to Figaro, where she could watch Terra get treated by esteemed doctors and get well quickly. Celes was concentrating so deeply, she didn't notice how warm the corridor had suddenly gotten...She didn't see the hideous form that was materializing right behind her...  
  
"Gotta keep at it." Celes said softly, and shifted Terra up a bit. Continuing on, Celes could see she was nearly at the entrance.  
  
"Oh, thank God." Celes said, pushed herself as hard as she would go. But, suddenly, almost silently, an immense claw was brought across Celes' back, leaving in its path blood pouring out of her suit. Celes at first, had no reaction. She stopped, stiffened up slightly, and still tightly clung to Terra. But, the numbing shock quickly wore off, and the pain raged through her body. Celes' eyes filled with tears that spilled over onto her dirty cheeks and into her hanging mouth. The salty taste awakened the rest of her senses, and she let out an ear-splitting cry of pain, nearly dropping Terra.  
  
But, Celes' legs then gave away, and she hit the floor, landing on Terra to break her fall. She moaned and tried to push herself up, only to be slashed at again from behind and rolled over onto her back, away from Terra. Celes lost her breath and clenched her eyes shut, feeling the blood sink through her suit and stick to her skin. Her nose detected the wretched smell of bloodspill now, making everything around her seem like nothing more then a home to death.  
  
Celes slowly opened her eyes, and saw a shadow looming over her body. Her vision was badly blurred, but she knew that this large, shadowly demon was her enemy, the cause of all this pain. Pain that she had not felt in so long...  
  
With all her strength, Celes rolled on her back and slammed her legs into the monster, causing it to stumble back in surprise. Celes' back injuries seemed to roar at her in pain and protest, but she ignored it and hopped to her feet, drawing her sword. With one mighty swing, Celes slashed across the front of the monster, making the fatal blow. It let out a shrill whine, and disappeared into an almost beautiful light. Celes stumbled backwards a little, and dropped her sword. Her back hit the rocky wall, and she clenched her teeth together, feeling as if a thousand needles had pierced her skin.  
  
Her job still wasn't over yet. She still had to get Terra out. Celes forced her legs to take her over to Terra, and struggled to lift her once again. But this time around, Terra felt a million times heavier then before. Celes managed to get out of the cave, and had to narrow her eyes a great deal from the sudden burst of sunlight. Celes didn't even know what she was doing now. All she could do was command her legs to carry her forward, away from the cave, far away...  
  
And as she was moving on, she thought she heard Locke's voice calling her from a distance away, but the pain overtook her senses completely, causing her to assume it was the wind. And Celes thought that she saw Locke running up to her, but her body passed it off as an illusion...  
  
When she thought she felt Locke take her into his arms, she simply closed her eyes and shut down all resistance, letting her body have it's way. She couldn't tell if the warmth she felt radiating by her body was the blood or something else, but it was soothing... 


	12. Let Me Protect You

Chapter 12- Let Me Protect You  
  
Celes didn't know it at first, but she and Terra slept for days after the incident at the caves. While they rested peacefully, Edgar would quietly run things in the kingdom as normal, but his heart was filled with sorrow and concern for his two beautiful friends. Locke, on the other hand, did nothing but waunder around Figaro, and didn't come back half of the time to sleep or to eat. He felt horrible for Terra, but even worse for Celes. All he could do was blame himself--how he had been the one who left her alone.  
  
When Celes woke up, it was a rainy, bitter day in Figaro. Terra had recovered only a few hours earlier, and Celes was surprised to see an unfamiliar face in their room. The person looked to Celes, and smiled. It was a woman in her middle ages, with auburn hair pulled back in a bun and silver spectacles resting on her nose.  
  
"Hello, Celes, I'm doctor Andrews." She said. "I'm sure you must be surprised to be here. Do you remember anything from before?"  
  
Celes blinked and sat up, ignoring the doctor for a moment, and scanning the room. She found another bed, slightly unmade, beside hers, and found herself wrapped up completely in bandages from around her back to her chest. Celes was in nothing but her panties and the tight bandages! Suddenly embarassed, she pulled the covers up high around her.  
  
"Where's Terra?" Celes questioned.  
  
"Terra? Oh yes, she just left to go to the bathroom." Dr. Andrews replied. "She came to a little bit before you did. It was expected though. You lost alot more blood...you've been asleep for a good week, you know."  
  
"A week?!" Celes cried.  
  
"Yes, apparently, the monster you two got involved with has a powerful sleeping suppliment in it's claws, that sorts of acts like venom, only it puts it's opponents to sleep instead of poisoning them. That's why you were alseep so long."  
  
Celes' mind flew back to when she had escaped with Terra, and how drowsy and out of it she had felt. This confirmed what Dr.Andrews had said.  
  
"But, what about Locke, and Elizabeth!?" Celes burst out. "Who found us? How bad were the injuries? What's going on now?!"  
  
Dr.Andrews actually chuckled at this.  
  
"I'm sure your friends will give you more of the answers I could." She said. "Perhaps you should get dressed and try to find them. Although, for your diagnosis, I can tell you that you and your friend lost drastic amounts of blood, enough to kill. If I didn't see you when I did, you might be goners now."  
  
"Well, thank you Doctor." Celes said quickly, and crawled out of bed. She made a face as the doctor laughed at her some more.  
  
"Do I have to keep these on?" Celes questioned, and tugged at a bandage.  
  
"Goodness, yes!" Dr.Andrews cried. "You'll need those on for the next 5 days or so, at least."  
  
"But..." Celes protested. "What...am I supposed to do...well, you know, for support?"  
  
The Doctor raised her eyebrows. "Pardon?"  
  
Celes turned red. "What about my damn chest and my bra!?"  
  
Right then, Terra entered the room, wearing a big, white, button down shirt that looked like it belonged to Edgar. She smiled and giggled a little.  
  
"Celes!" She exclaimed. "You have awoken..."  
  
"Yeah..." Celes said, and grabbed a blanket from the bed to cover up a little.  
  
"It's alright." Terra blushed some. "Nothing I haven't seen myself."  
  
"To answer your question..." Dr.Andrews interrupted, "You'll just have to dress comfortably and be patient. And when I say be patient, I also mean that both of you girls need to restrain yourselves from a lot of physical contact...."  
  
"Ok, we get the point." Celes snapped, thinking on how she wouldn't have that problem anyway...  
  
"Celes, thanks for saving me...before." Terra offered. "You certainly took a beating for that..."  
  
"It's no problem." Celes smiled. "I know you would do the same for me."  
  
"As I know I would also." Terra replied. "By the way, I have seen Sabin and Edgar, but no sign of Locke anywhere. Do you know where he went off to?"  
  
"No clue." Celes said. "But if I can find some clothes, maybe I could find him..."  
  
**********  
  
Celes managed to pull an outfit together consisting of a too-small muscle shirt that Edgar had bought Sabin for a birthday, and a pair of too-long pants. Celes felt totally ridiculous, but it would do. She also managed to find a cloak in case she would have to go outside in the nasty weather. After brushing her hair and cleaning her face, she left the wing she was in of the castle and went downstairs to find Edgar.  
  
The first room she came across was apparently the conference room. Celes leaned her ear up against it and listened. She heard several voices, including Edgar's and Sabin's. They were discussing something about taxes in Figaro for wealthier citizens. Celes decided that her issues were more important, and barged in. Edgar looked up surprised, while Sabin froze in the middle of launching a paper airplane that would be heading straight for Chancellor's head. Chancellor set down his paper and feather pen, and bowed to Celes.  
  
"Good to see you are well, Miss Chere." He commented.  
  
"CELES!" Edgar and Sabin cried in unison.  
  
"Hello." Celes said quickly, and bowed the best she could. "Please, I'm here to inquire about..."  
  
"Locke?" Edgar asked. "I figured. He hasn't been around too much lately...I wish I coud tell you where to find him."  
  
"We told the fool to stay here, but he wouldn't listen." Sabin barked. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Perhaps Mr. Cole had his own reasons for departing." Chancellor said. Celes just stood there and stared at all of them.  
  
"Do you suppose he is in town?" Celes asked.  
  
"Possibly..." Edgar replied. "But you are in no condition to..."  
  
"I'll be back, promise!" Celes cried, and rushed out of the room before Edgar could utter another word. She burst out of the castle, and saw for herself what a crappy day it was. Rain was pouring down everywhere, and large, sandy puddles were forming in the desert surrounding the palace. Celes slipped her hood on over her head, and took off for the city.  
  
"Locke..." she whispered. "Where are you? Do you know how I dreamed of you while I was asleep? You were the only thing on my mind..."  
  
When Celes reached the city, she found the streets deserted except for a few sailors and merchants scrambling about the harbor, covering merchandise. Celes ran into the first building she found, which was an Inn. Panting, she slipped her hood down, and the innkeeper gave her a weird look.  
  
"What are you doin' outside?" He said. "You could catch your death out there, young lady."  
  
"I know." Celes replied, and shook her head. "Please, can you tell me if a man has been here recently? A Locke Cole?"  
  
"Heh....yeah." The innkeeper said. "What are you, his little sister or somethin'? You look worried sick."  
  
"I'm....a friend." Celes said. "Where is he now?!"  
  
"He's been staying here for the past few days." The man said. "I dunno where you'll find him though."  
  
"Oh..." Celes said, and stomped her foot.  
  
"That guy, I can tell, has been drinking though." He said. "Comes here wasted just about everytime. Bet you'll find him at the pub."  
  
"Oh, god..." Celes muttered, and slipped her hood on again."Thanks..."  
  
"You're goin' out again!?" He exclaimed. Celes nodded, and left.  
  
"Locke, you idiot." She muttered when she reached the pub. she walked in, but kept her hood on. She didn't really want to be seen for some reason right then.  
  
She walked over to the bartender, and asked him if Locke was there.  
  
"Who's Locke?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"Ummm, tall, light brown hair, always wears this blue bandana..."  
  
Someone suddenly tapped Celes on the shoulder, and she whirled around only to see a stranger.  
  
"I know who you mean." He said. "I've talked to him a few times."  
  
Celes pulled down her hood out of respect for the person who was supplying the information. He stared at her hard, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet you're Celes, right?" He questioned.  
  
"Wha!?" Celes turned red. How did he know about her? "Erm, no, I'm Terra..."  
  
"Oh, pardon." The man replied. "Anyway, Terra, your friend has been terribly upset for some time over you and that Celes girl. He's been going on and on about you two every night now....how he let you down or something like that?"  
  
"You have the right idea." Celes replied, quickly agreeing so that he might talk more, although she herself did not feel he had let her down...  
  
"Yeah...well...." the man hesitated before he spoke more. "Locke here has been going on about Celes the most, like she was his long lost love or something..."  
  
Celes peered at the man to see if he was sober.  
  
"....been tellin him to just go to her already, but he doesn't listen...maybe you can talk some sense into him, Terra? He's outside, in the back, I believe. I think he got ill. You should really take your friend back home."  
  
"Aha, yes, thank you." Celes replied. "I shall do that."  
  
Celes walked out the back door, and found what she had been looking for. Sitting on the back steps, the rain mercilessly pouring upon his head, was Locke. From what Celes could see from behind, his head was burried in his hands. She took a deep breath, and sat beside him on the wet steps. It took him a moment before he actually responded and looked up at her. His soft brown eyes widened, and he blinked a few times, pushing wet hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Celes....?" He asked softly.  
  
"Locke..." Celes replied, and felt her heartbeat race again. She slipped her hand over his, and felt that it was ice-cold. She bit her lower lip.  
  
Locke turned away so that she couldn't see him.  
  
"Locke, don't..." Celes said, and used her other hand to gently turn his head back towards her. "Don't.....deny me of what I've been wanting to see...."  
  
Locke sighed. "How did you find me?"  
  
"It was fairly simple." Celes replied. "But what in God's name are you doing out here? You'll catch your death! Why arn't you back at Figaro?"  
  
"Because I was...afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Of seeing you the way you were." Locke answered. "You see...when I found you, you were half-out of it, still clinging to Terra. You collapsed in my arms, and I saw your wounds.....I took you both back immediately, and we found a doctor. She said that Terra had a much better chance of survival then you...because you had managed to treat her wounds somewhat..."  
  
Celes gasped a little.  
  
"When they cleaned you up, I simply stood there, staring at you. You didn't look like Celes. You looked like some sort of pained spirit...and I had caused it by leaving you alone..."  
  
"Locke."  
  
"So I left, because I couldn't stand it anymore, seeing you like that...I'm sorry Celes, I'm sorry I left you."  
  
"Locke!" Celes cried, and narrowed her eyes. Locke looked surprised.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You didn't leave me behind, I asked you to!" Celes cried. "What happened wasn't your fault at all. It was no one's, alright? You.....you need to come back with me to Figaro. I'm ok. Look at me! Tell me that I'm ok!"  
  
Locke blinked. "Well, you DO look alright..."  
  
"See?" Celes said. "We shouldn't bring this up anymore..." Suddenly, to Celes' surprise, Locke grabbed her and embraced her in a tight hug. Celes gasped again, especially when she felt his lips on her hair...  
  
"Celes, I'm still sorry." He whispered. "No matter what you say, I will always be sorry. But...I swear, to never leave your side again. I realized...in my absense from the palace, how much you meant to me."  
  
Celes closed her eyes and tried to calm her quickening breath.  
  
"You're....you're my best friend..."  
  
Celes suddenly stopped breathing all together, and blinked.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"You're my best friend." Locke said, in a stronger tone this time... 


	13. Heartache

Chapter 13- Heartache  
  
Celes didn't know quite how to react. She couldn't deny it though...she knew, in her heart, what she had wanted him to really say. And...he did not say it. Instead, he had said the worst possible thing to say, in her opinion...Celes couldn't stop herself from letting out the low moan of agony and pain that escaped her lips...  
  
"Celes?" Locke cried, and suddenly released her. "Oh, I forgot about your back. Did I hurt you?"  
  
Celes couldn't speak, so she merely nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Locke said quickly, and smiled some. "Man, I'm just so glad to see you like this again...." Celes still couldn't reply, her heart still numb from the shock. She decided that this hurt ten times more then her last battle...  
  
"Best friends, huh...." She murmured.  
  
Locke smiled even wider at her saying it. He suddenly reached up and un- tied his bandana from his hair.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Celes questioned dully.  
  
Locke took the bandana and handed it over to Celes.  
  
"I want you to have this." Locke said. "Sort of as symbolism, of this day. Do you understand what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah..." Celes replied, and felt the soft fabric between her fingers. Strangely enough though, she found that well...she didn't care...  
  
"Thanks." Celes replied simply, her fingers now clutching it tightly.  
  
"Now, lets get out of here." Locke said, and stood up. Celes just sat there dumbly for a moment, before standing up herself and slipping her hood back on with shaky fingers.  
  
He'll....never see me as a lover now....or as anything closer then friends. Celes thought as they left South Figaro. Is this how I am doomed to be with him forever? Has fate shut the door in my face concerning my future with Locke? This can't be all! But....it....is....this is all it is.  
  
**********  
  
That evening, Celes told the Chancellor she could not make it to dinner with Edgar, Sabin, Terra, and Locke. She lied and said that the idea of food was not too appealing at the moment.  
  
Edgar had arranged it so that Terra and Celes had their own rooms now, and Celes was sitting in hers, gazing out the glass doors that led to her balcony. It had long stopped raining, but evening was falling fast, and the sky was getting dark. Celes moaned again and slumped over on her bed. Despite this whole fiasco, she had still not shed one tear. Trying not to cry was exhausting enough, and Celes slipped into a deep sleep almost immediately.  
  
"Celes...?"  
  
Celes turned around and saw that Locke was in the doorway of her dressing room. When he saw her, his jaw dropped, and his face turned a deep crimson.  
  
"Aye aye aye! Izzat....you!?"  
  
Celes smirked and put her hands on her hips, her formal gown swishing a bit over the floor. Locke blinked and tried to pull himself together.  
  
"Gah....um....uh..."  
  
Celes suddenly dropped her smirk and looked over Locke carefully.  
  
"Locke?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
Celes took a step forward towards him.  
  
"Why did you save me back there?"  
  
"What!?" Locke cried. "Come on, I told you already. It's cause I wanted to!"  
  
"Really?" Celes questioned, and took another step closer. "Locke...I think.....somewhere inside, you were really saving Rachel, wern't you? Is that.....it?"  
  
Locke couldn't bear to look at her any longer. He turned around and lowered his eyes.  
  
"That....ribbon suits you."  
  
Celes blinked and ran her fingers over the violet ribbon weaved in her hair.  
  
"Maybe you had better run through that script one last time..." Locke said.  
  
Celes turned to scan through her scriptbook, but when she turned the pages, she saw that they were all empty!  
  
"What!?" Celes cried. "What kind of joke is this?! She frantically tried to find her part, but found nothing but all white. Suddenly, the book got warmer and warmer, until it burst into flame, without any warning to Celes! Celes screamed and pulled her hands back, seeing that her hands were badly burnt by the flame. She turned around, and saw that Locke was gone too!  
  
"Noooooo!" Celes cried, her hands seething with pain. "Somebody help me!"  
  
"Celes! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wake up! You were having a nightmare!"  
  
Celes opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was still in her bedroom at the palace. Sunlight was pouring through the glass doors and windows, washing over her. She looked at her bedside, and saw Terra. Terra was gazing down at her, with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Celes, you were having a bad dream?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Celes nodded, and yawned. "What an awful night..."  
  
"Did something happen with Locke?" Terra questioned immediately. "Is that why you did not join us at dinner last night?"  
  
"Well, not exactly." Celes replied nervousy.  
  
"Oh.....please share it with me..." Terra said softly, and sat down beside Celes. "Maybe I can help?"  
  
Celes sighed, and decided not to keep it in any longer.  
  
After a long, long time's worth of explaining, Terra nodded in understanding, and Celes collapsed back on her pillows.  
  
"Do you know what I am going through?" Celes asked. "I cannot tell if this is normal or not..."  
  
"This is quite normal." Terra offered. She sighed. "And the advice I am going to give you....you may not want to do it..."  
  
"What is it?!" Celes cried.  
  
"You simply need to talk to him." Terra said.  
  
"Gah, no way!!" Celes cried. "How embarassing!"  
  
"It isn't that bad!" Terra exclaimed. "Just tell him how you feel. Say 'Locke...there is something that has been bothering me about us lately. You told me how you feel about me, and now I will do the same for you...'"  
  
"It is not that easy..." Celes said softly.  
  
"This, I know." Terra said. "But...you must have proper timing to make it easier on yourself. Tell him when you two are alone, and nothing in the world can stop you. The words will flow right through you as if you had practiced them for years!"  
  
"And what should I do about his reaction?" Celes asked.  
  
"Expect the worst?" Terra suggested. "That way, when he tells you how he really feels, you'll feel great!" She giggled a little.  
  
Celes sighed. "Hmmmph...can't believe I'm gonna go through with this...."  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Terra exclaimed, and hugged Celes. "You'll really be glad you did, promise..."  
  
Celes smiled a little and nodded, but her mind could not help but waunder back to that horrible nightmare she had had. What did it mean exactly? Was it a figment of her messed up emotions, or something more? But Celes knew she had more important things to think about...like what she was going to say to Locke! 


	14. Celes' Invitation

Chapter 14- Celes' Invitation  
  
Celes and Locke stayed at Figaro for the next week so that Celes could recover properly for their next adventure. Terra left soon after her talk with Celes, for she had to go back to Molbiz to take care of the orphans there. During dinner one particular evening, a carrior pidgeon arrived with a letter...for Celes.  
  
"Miss Chere, a letter has arrived for you." Chancellor said during dinner on a Friday night. Celes looked up from her soup, and blinked.  
  
"For me?" She questioned.  
  
Chancellor approached her and handed her a small, rolled up piece of paper. Celes took it and un-rolled it, looking it over.  
  
"What is it?" Locke demanded, and leaned over in his chair to read it over her shoulder. Celes replied to that by giving him a good thwap upside the head.  
  
"Let me read my own mail!" Celes barked, as Locke nearly tumbled out of his chair.  
  
"Hee-hee, the fire every man desires..." Edgar drawled as Sabin thwaped him too. Edgar's crown flew off his head and landed in his own soup. Edgar made a face as if he were about to cry.  
  
"It's from the Impressario!" Celes suddenly exclaimed. "He's hosting an opera tomorrow night, with Maria starring in it! He's invited me because he said she wants to meet me." Celes smiled brightly. "And I can bring a friend too! This is so exciting!"  
  
"There is no way you can get to Jidoor in a day!" Edgar cried, and shook his head. "What is that weirdo thinking?"  
  
"There's more." Celes said. "If you reply to this as a yes, I will send to you an airship immediately to pick you up and escort you to the Opera House."  
  
"Oh, awesome!" Sabin cried. "Pick meeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Your highness, we have a town event to attend to that evening." Chancellor cut in. "The annual Summer Figaro Festival!"  
  
"Oh, dear, do you suppose I should stay here for that?" Celes questioned.  
  
"Goodness, no." Edgar replied. "I think you should take the offer, and go."  
  
"Alright." Celes agreed, and requested a pen from Chancellor. He handed one over to her, and she quickly wrote on the paper she had recieved that she would be coming. She then rolled it up, and handed it back to Chancellor, who left to pass it on to a pidgeon.  
  
"So, Locke, do you want to join me?" Celes asked, remembering what Terra had said: To talk with him alone. This would be the perfect time!  
  
Locke smiled. "Yeah! That would be awesome! That opera house and I have a lot of memories." He winked, and Edgar smirked.  
  
"Hmmm, yes, they do." He said, and sipped his tea. Celes blinked and shrugged. Men could be so...well, stupid...with their inside jokes and such...  
  
Celes stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make a trip into town." Celes said. "I just realized that I have nothing nice to wear for this..."  
  
"You should go too." Edgar pressured. "Locke, you can't go looking like....that!"  
  
"I'll just borrow something from you." Locke replied, and smiled. Edgar flinched.  
  
"Gah...all my stuff is way to stylish for you..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
While the men argued, Celes slipped out of the dinning room and left the palace, on her way back to town. However, when Celes arrived, she saw someone that came as a bit of a surprise to her in the streets, carrying a basket of flowers.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Celes cried, and ran over to her. Elizabeth looked up, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Miss Celes!" Elixabeth exclaimed. "Oh, I am so happy to see you! I had to thank you for helping me out before...."  
  
"It was nothing." Celes said, and smiled. "But, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm just great." Elizabeth said. "I got taken to a doctor right away, and he fixed me up so that I was all better! But my parents also scolded me, and told me to never go waundeing off again." Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't mean to though. I just like exploring things, ya know?"  
  
"I know." Celes agreed. "Just becareful, alright?"  
  
"Sure!" Elizabeth grinned. "So, what are you doing out so late? I'm picking up flowers for my mother."  
  
"I'm sort of looking for a dress." Celes replied. "I'm going to an opera tomorrow night."  
  
"Ohhhhh, in Jidoor?" Elizabeth cried. "Oh, I have always wanted to go there!"  
  
"Hee, hee, maybe when you are older." Celes winked.  
  
"Do you want me to show you where my mommy gets her gowns?" Elizabeth asked. "The thing is, you'll have to walk me home..."  
  
"Sounds like a fair deal." Celes said. "So, lead the way!"  
  
Elizabeth brought Celes all the way across town to a big shop that was still open. They entered, and the dress maker seemed to immediately recognize Elizabeth.  
  
"Hello, darling." She said, and swept a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. She swept over to Elizabeth, who offered her a flower.  
  
"Why, thank you!" She exclaimed, and tucked it in her hair.  
  
"You're welcome." Elizabeth said, and nodded to confirm it. "I was wondering if maybe you could help us out with something."  
  
"And what might that be?" She asked.  
  
"My friend here needs a gown for an opera." Elizabeth said, and pointed to Celes. "She needs to look beautiful so that everyone will look at her!"  
  
Celes laughed a little along with the saleswoman.  
  
"Sounds lovely." The women said, and nodded. "So, your name is?"  
  
"Celes Chere." Celes said.  
  
"I'm Reese." She said, and smiled. "Now, first, Celes, you'll have to undress so we can take your measurements. Right back here, please..."  
  
Celes followed, and entered a backroom full of lighting and clothes hangers. She hesitently slipped out of her clothes and remained in her underwear as Reese pulled out a measuring string and began to measure first her waist, then her bustline. Reese noticed how jumpy Celes was, and gave her an inquiring look.  
  
"Haven't you ever been measured for clothes before?" Reese asked.  
  
"Well...no." Celes said, and blinked.  
  
"Hee-hee..." Elizabeth giggled from outside.  
  
After that was over, Celes was given a robe.  
  
"Since we're alone, you can just slip this on and browse the shop." Reese said. "You may be changing out of alot of outfits."  
  
Celes stepped out in the silk robe, and Reese pointed her and Elizabeth off towards the clothes that would fit Celes' toned frame. They found quite a few that fit, and Celes noticed that Elizabeth seemed to like the brightly colored dresses.  
  
"Celes, have you ever seen a pink like this!?"  
  
"Ohhh, this green is gorgeous!"  
  
"Or maybe a bright turqoise...?"  
  
Celes paid careful attention to what Elizabeth picked out, but really had her eye on something that she thought was spectacular. It was a deep blue- topaz gown, the same color as Celes' eyes. It was strapless, and very long. It was small at the waist, but as the gown decended, it gradually flared out and just barely swept above the floor. Celes knew that this was it. She picked it off the hanger, and showed it to Reese.  
  
"Well, goodness, try it on." Reese exclaimed.  
  
Celes did, and looked at herself a little surprised in the dressing room mirror. No longer was the ex-soldier Celes Chere standing before her, but instead, a beautiful, slightly blushing young woman. Celes whirled around, and smiled at what she saw. Suddenly, Reese burst into the dressing room.  
  
"Oh, my goodness, how lovely..." Reese commented, and placed her hands on Celes' shoulders, whirling Celes around manually. Elizabeth came in too, and also smiled with delight.  
  
"It looks perfect for you." She said. "But, don't you think something is missing, Reese?"  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, I'm sure her hair and makeup will be done at home." Reese reminded her.  
  
"No, I mean....like an accessory." Elizabeth tried to explain. Suddenly, she spotted something sticking out of Celes' clothes, and tugged on it.  
  
"Something like this!" She cried, and revealed Locke's bandana, which was the same exact color of the dress. Celes reddened, but Reese nodded excitedly.  
  
"Yes, this will be it!" She said, and swiped the bandana from Elizabeth. She lifted Celes' hair away from her back, and gently tied the bandana around her neck. When she was done, Celes saw that the bandana made a beautiful mini-scarf around her neck, with the small bow turned on the side.  
  
"Perfect!" Reese exclaimed. "Beautiful people like you don't need much fixing up!"  
  
Celes blushed more, but smiled.  
  
"I like it." She said. "I'll take it!"  
  
Celes got in her normal clothers again, and paid for her gown with every last amount of spare money she had. With that, she proceeded to walk Elizabeth home. Once Elizabeth was safely on her doorstep, Celes waved good- bye, and practically ran all the way back to Figaro Castle.  
  
When she arrived, she spotted Sabin in the lounge room on her way upstairs.  
  
"Hey." Sabin said, and looked back at her from his chair. He was all alone, apparently.  
  
"Hello." Celes said, and stepped off of the staircase. "What are you doing?"  
  
".....Thinking." Sabin said, and turned back to face the wall. Celes blinked, and walked over to him.  
  
"You ok?" Celes questioned.  
  
"Sure, like always." Sabin said. "But you know, sometimes, I just have to sit and sort out the things in my mind. Helps me relieve stress, to an extent."  
  
Celes nodded. "I know how you feel..."  
  
"Yeah...Edgar tells me that he's going to propse to Terra soon hopefully.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Celes cried, and smiled. "How wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, hee-hee, but don't tell anyone." Sabin said, and shook his finger. "Who knows what would happen to me if word leaked out!"  
  
"Did you tell Locke?" Celes exclaimed.  
  
"Nahh..." Sabin said. "Truth is, I kinda know that Locke doesn't like talking about that sorta stuff."  
  
"Wha...?" Celes asked, feeling a small ball of what seemed like ice form in her stomach. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...ever since the Rachel thing." Sabin said. "I remember how Locke and her were supposed to be married themselves before the accident."  
  
"Married...?" Celes asked, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, they were engaged..." Sabin trailed off. "But ever since then, Locke has not mentioned girls and love a lot. He treats every girl he knows like a sister. Like he's afraid to get too close to someone again."  
  
Celes didn't reply.  
  
"Edgar thinks...well, being Edgar, it's not 100% accurate, but Edgar says he knows Locke likes somebody now, though. And the Rachel thing is why I think Edgar has been mistaken."  
  
"Liking someone...?"  
  
"Yeah. Ever since the fall of Kefka, he says Locke has been lightening up, and being more open to him." Sabin grunted. "Says that he well, goes on and on about you these days..."  
  
"ME?!" Celes nearly shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but you see, that's just Edgar." Sabin said. "He gets these queer ideas in his head about people's emotions. I think he just wants everyone to be like him and Terra. I know he feels weird, being a committed man all of a sudden. He just wants someone else to shine the spotlight off of him for a while." Sabin burst out laughing, and Celes sighed.  
  
"Good point." She added numbly. "Well, I'm off to bed."  
  
" 'Night." Sabin said, and Celes turned and walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
This is so confusing. She thought. One minute, he's got me thinking he likes me. The next, he's telling me I'm his best friend. But after that....he goes and speaks to Edgar...about me?  
  
Celes entered her room, dropped her bag of clothing, and collapsed on the bed, immediately embracing the comforting arms of sleep. 


	15. Hidden Love Revealed

Chapter 15- Hidden Love Revealed  
  
"Mmmmm..." Celes murmured in her sleep. "Terra, you look so beautiful in that dress...and Edgar is so handsome...wait silly, you forgot your veil...you have to look perfect for all our friends..."  
  
Celes' dream from last night kept recurring to her, as she lazily lounged in a nice, warm bathtub full of sweet-smelling bubbles. Terra was getting married in that dream, and all of their old friends were at the ceremony. Celes had been a bridesmaid, while Relm was the cute flower girl. It was a peaceful dream, but Locke had not been in any of it. What a disappointment!  
  
A maid knocked on the door, saying to Celes that breakfast was ready. Celes quickly got out of the bath, and rubbed herself down with a towel to get dry. After hastilly getting dressed, Celes ran a comb through her wet hair and thumped downstairs so that she wouldn't miss the good food!  
  
When she made it to the dining room, Locke turned in his seat in surprise. Celes was standing in the doorway, huffing and puffing to regain her breath. She was still slightly damp, causing her clothes to cling to her a little more then usual. Celes finally regained herself and ran her fingers through her hair, sitting down next to Locke. Locke blushed deeply because he was still staring at her and looked back to his food.  
  
"I'm so excited about tonight." Celes commented as she stuffed food into her mouth hungirly. "It must be a great honor to meet the famous Maria."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Edgar snorted. "You are, like, better then Maria! Celes, why didn't you ever consider a career in singing!?"  
  
"Hmmm, might have been because I was forced into another job." Celes smirked some, and Edgar stuttered.  
  
"O-o-o-oh yeah!" He cried, feeling slightly embarassed.  
  
"Dope." Sabin muttered.  
  
"I'm excited too." Locke said nervously, still not able to look at Celes again. "Maria's a real knockout, eh?"  
  
"Then you're saying Celes is a knockout too, right?" Edgar pressured, and grinned. "Cause you know they look alike...I'd say Celes was hotter though..."  
  
"Big brother!" Sabin cried.  
  
"Tis true." Edgar said, and smirked. "I am simply being an honest man. It is my duty as king!"  
  
"Hmmm, Edgar, maybe it would do you some good to keep quiet." Was all Locke said in reply to his last comment. Edgar sighed and began to just pick at his food.  
  
Celes sighed also and looked down. She knew what Sabin was talking about now. And she wished that Edgar would keep his big mouth shut.  
  
Suddenly, the Chancellor came in, looking quite disturbed.  
  
"Um, your highnesses..." He said. "There is a strange man outside who is here to see Celes...but he looks rather dangerous!"  
  
"What?" Celes cried, and stood up. An overwhelming sense of worry washed over her.  
  
"I'll go." Locke said, and pushed Celes back down in her chair. Before Celes could respond, he left the dining room.  
  
"Goodness, who could it be?" Edgar said.  
  
"I-I-I don't know." Celes said worriedly. "I don't need this right now...."  
  
They all sat in complete silence for the next five minutes, and Celes was sure he heart was beating so loudly, the whole room could hear it. Did something happen to Locke? Why hadn't he come back?  
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps, and loud laughter. Celes gasped and stood up right as the dining room doors opened.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, that was a good one." Locke laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" The man with him replied. Celes gasped.  
  
"Setzer!" Celes exclaimed, and smiled brightly. Setzer looked to her and smiled back.  
  
"There you are!" He said happily.  
  
"Uhhh, you two know each other?!" Chancellor exclaimed.  
  
"Of course we do." Setzer snapped. "Celes and I go way back, you crazy coot. How could you keep me away from her, hmmmm?"  
  
"Just looking out for the safety of our guests." Chancellor muttered. "It surprises me who our highness befriends..." With that, he left the room.  
  
Setzer waved to everyone and plopped down in Locke's chair, which made Locke raise his eyebrows. Celes sat beside him, and he kissed her hand.  
  
"Stunning as ever, my lady." Setzer said, and winked. "And, I see there is no ring on your finger..."  
  
Celes laughed a little. "That's right!"  
  
"How about we try another coin toss?"Setzer joked. "Heads, I get to marry you, tails, you win!?"  
  
Locke glared angirly at Setzer.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" Locke cried, and turned an angry shade of red.  
  
Setzer turned and looked back at Locke.  
  
"My, my, touchy, arn't we?" He smiled. "We were just kidding, eh?" Setzer suddenly flipped a hidden coin from his hand, and watched as it landed on...heads.  
  
"Hee-hee, lucky guy." Setzer smirked, and Locke looked down. Celes bit her lower lip, and stood up.  
  
"Well, Setzer, I would love to visit more, but I have to get ready to leave." Celes said nervously, not wanting to see Locke any angrier.  
  
"Leave, to go to the opera, right?" Setzer asked. "I know, I'm your escort!"  
  
Celes blinked. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah!" Setzer grinned. "I got a job in Jidoor's Opera House so I could get cloer to my sweet Maria..." Setzer practically started drooling.  
  
"But the question is, does Maria have a restraining order against you yet?" Sabin asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Setzer cried. "I'm charming the pants off of her!"  
  
"Lets hope not, their might be un-expected little waundering gamblers running about." Locke said dryly.  
  
Setzer laughed. "Oh, how I wish it could ever get that far..." He looked to Celes, and winked. She simply blinked back in surprise.  
  
"Well, then maybe I should get ready too." Locke said, and prepared to leave the room.  
  
"Wha? Why?" Setzer cried.  
  
"I'm actually Celes' escort." Locke smirked, and blew some hair out of his eyes. "You're just the driver." With that, he left. Celes reddened, and looked to Sabin and Edgar for help. Setzer shrugged.  
  
"A jealous man, no?" Setzer asked innocently. "Heh, well, I won't give up Celes! You're just as beautiful as the day I stole you away from that dork on-stage, and I'll be damned if I give up on any lady who has no ring on her finger just because Locke Cole says so!"  
  
Celes gasped.  
  
"See ya in a bit." Setzer said, and winked. "I'll be waiting on my ship."  
  
Celes watched as he left the room, and nearly collapsed on her shaking legs.  
  
"He wasn't serious, was he!?" Celes cried.  
  
"I.....couldn't tell." Sabin said softly, and excused himself from the room, leaving also. Celes looked at Edgar with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sounded serious enough." Edgar said, and stood up also. "I know for a fact that Locke and Setzer have never been on good terms with each other. Maybe this is why."  
  
"This is ridiculous." Celes argued, and backed towards the door. "There is no way Setzer really likes me. No way at all. You see how he is, he's like that with every girl! Right!? And besides, he likes Maria!"  
  
"Well....umm....Maria DOES look like you." Was all Edgar said in reply. Celes felt her eyes watering.  
  
"No!" She cried, and balled her hands into fists. "This is making Locke angry. And...and.."  
  
"Did you ever stop and think about why he might be angry?" Edgar asked.  
  
"No, but I don't care..."  
  
"Why are you so upset?" Edgar questioned, and walked over to Celes. He practically got up in Celes' face, and she gasped. His blue eyes pierced into hers, and she found that she couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
"Because, I love Locke!" Celes cried, her tears spilling over onto her cheeks. "I've loved him forever, but he doesn't love me back! In fact, he said all I was to him was a friend...and...at this rate, I might lose him as a friend if Setzer keeps this up!"  
  
Edgar's face softened, and he backed off.  
  
"Celes..." He trailed off. "Listen....you're the bravest girl I know, other then Terra."  
  
"What good does that do me?" Celes asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, then maybe, you should gather up your feelings and tell him soon, huh?" Edgar suggested. "Believe me, Celes, nothing was harder for me in the world then telling Terra how I really felt. But once I did, I realized I had nothing to lose. Even if Terra didn't like me back, we would still have a history together, something that no wayward emotions could ever destroy. We were all together for the rebirth of this very world. And if that doesn't keep Locke close to you as a friend or as anything else, then he's not worth it. I hate to say it about my best friend, but it is true."  
  
Celes slowly nodded, and smiled a little.  
  
"Alright!" She smiled. "That's what Terra almost told me also. To just tell him the truth. And I'm gonna do it, tonight."  
  
"Good for you, kiddo." Edgar smiled, and winked. "You'll be ok!"  
  
As Celes and Edgar approached the doorway, Locke, from outside the doors, heard their footsteps and took off to hide behind a huge marble column as Edgar pushed the doors open and escorted Celes to her room. When those two were gone, Locke stepped out, his face blushing terribly at what he just heard, his heart beating a mile a minute.  
  
  
  
"Celes.....loves me...?" He whispered to himself, and let out a soft moan as he leaned back against the column.  
  
Despite how Locke tried, he could not gather his thoughts. He closed his eyes, and let out another moan while running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Celes..." He murmured. "Celes....I...don't know what to do..." 


	16. Resolution

Chapter 16- Resolution  
  
Celes spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for her big evening. After slipping into her beautiful dress, and tying on her bandana, the maids helped set her hair in gentle curls that danced around her face. Celes was so bright and cheery, no extra color was necessary to add to her face. Finally, Celes was ready. She beamed at herself in the mirror, and thanked the maids for all their help.  
  
"Have a fun evening!" They all called as they left her room. Celes pulled out a delicate paper fan that once belonged to Edgar's mother and fanned herself with it from being so hot and anxious.  
  
"I'm so glad Edgar let me borrow this." Celes murmured, and snapped the fan shut after a few minutes. She looked out her window, and saw that evening was falling fast.  
  
She also saw Setzer's parked airship out in the Figaro deserts, and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Setzer..." she murmured, and shook her head. "I'm sorry it had to be like this....but....I can't lie to my own heart..."  
  
With that, Celes hastilly turned away from her view of the airship and left her room. She met up with Sabin in the entryway, who was helping load up her and Locke's supplies onto the airship. It was decided that Locke and Celes would just leave from Jidoor onto their next destination, wherever that may be. So, this was goodbye...  
  
Celes followed Sabin outside wordlessly as he entered the airship for a moment and then came back out, empty-handed.  
  
"Where is Locke?" Celes asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, prolly still getting dressed." Sabin joked. "No, seriously, he said he's just going to be a little late. Him and Edgar are having a talk of some sort."  
  
"Hmmph." Celes snapped, and put her hands on her hips. "Men are always like that."  
  
"How would you know?" Sabin laughed.  
  
"Because, I had to travel with a whole bunch of 'em." Celes pointed out, and Sabin smirked some.  
  
"Good point!" He exclaimed, and now smiled warmly. "Celes, promise to come back and visit us soon, ok? You can't keep yourself away from us anymore!"  
  
"Yes, that's right!" Celes agreed. "I will again, I promise! Hee-hee."  
  
"You look very nice!" Sabin said, and tugged on a curl. "You don't look like the Celes I know anymore, though!"  
  
"Aww, no?" Celes asked with wide eyes. "Then who do I look like?"  
  
"Heh, you look more like an adult now." Sabin offered. "It's a nice look though. You and Terra are growing up so fast. Heck, before I know it, even Relm will be comming over again, and she'll look like you guys!"  
  
"You sound like a dad." Celes smiled. "Have you ever thought about settling down, Sabin?"  
  
Sabin turned red. "Martial arts is my first and only love!"  
  
"Heh, that's funny." A voice said from behind them. Celes and Sabin turned around to see Setzer standing at the entrance of the airship.  
  
"Setzer, I didn't know you were there." Celes said calmly.  
  
"Yep." Setzer said, and nodded. "Celes, would you come in for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Celes said, and looked to Sabin. But he was already on his way back to the palace. Celes gulped, and got into the airship, where Setzer closed the door behind him, and bolted it shut. She leaned up against the door as he stood before her.  
  
"Did you want to talk about something?" Celes questioned.  
  
"Well, just wanted to compliment on your appearence tonight." Setzer said, and Celes smiled a little.  
  
"Hey, thanks." She offered, and prepared to leave. But, he cleared his throat, making her turn back around.  
  
"I meant what I said before!" Setzer cried suddenly.  
  
"You mean, back in the dining room?" Celes questioned, and felt her heart drop.  
  
"Yes." Setzer said, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Every word of it."  
  
"Setzer!" Celes cried, and shook her head. "Setzer, this cant be true!"  
  
"Oh, but it is..." Setzer said softly, and took a step towards her.  
  
"Setzer, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm involved with someone." Celes said, and smiled softly. "But we will always be friends....and my goodness, I'm sure Maria is falling for you. You know that Maria is...."  
  
"Celes..." Setzer said. "You arn't really involved, are you?"  
  
Celes looked down, embarassed.  
  
"Well...no. But I would like to be..." She said softly.  
  
Setzer nodded, and all of a sudden, he was the Setzer that Celes had known before. The Setzer that only had eyes for Maria...  
  
"I see." Setzer said softly, and smiled. "I know what you mean, Celes. And, you have my blessing!"  
  
"What?" Celes asled, surprised.  
  
"....Yeah!" Setzer said, and smiled more. "I hope you have lady luck on your side with whatever you do!"  
  
"Thanks." Celes smiled, and the two hugged. "I'll do my best!"  
  
"Great." Setzer said, and smiled. "Now, lets get you outside to say goodbye to Edgar and Sabin..."  
  
So, Celes and Setzer stepped outside, and found Edgar, Sabin, and Locke standing there, waiting. Locke looked at Celes and immediately looked down. But, Celes, however, could not keep her eyes off of him. He was so handsome, and looked so...she couldn't find the words for it, even in her thoughts.  
  
Edgar came over to Celes, and embraced her tightly. "Take care, and remember, you are always welcome back here!"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Celes said softly. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Same goes for you, Locke." Edgar said.  
  
"Heh, thanks." Locke said.  
  
"Yes, please be careful." Sabin smiled.  
  
"Come on, lets jet out of here." Setzer said. "I have to get you guys there before the perfomance, or Maria will be furious!"  
  
"Does she have a temper?" Celes asked.  
  
"Uh-Huh!" Setzer cried, and shuddered. "Something that none of us will be able to tolerate."  
  
"Well, by all means, lets go already!" Locke said.  
  
With that, the three boarded the airship, and Celes peered out of one of the tiny windows and waved goodbye to the Figaro Brothers. Edgar saw her and waved back, elbowing Sabin to do the same. The ship rumbled and began to shake as Setzer started the engine, and soon, they were lifting off the ground in majestic-like glory. Soon, the desert became smaller and smaller, until it was a mere pool of sand in the view of the window. Celes sighed happily, and turned, only to see Locke behind her.  
  
"Locke, you scared me!" Celes smiled.  
  
"Heh, sorry." Locke said, and stepped beside her to peer out the window.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Celes asked, and looked at him strangely.  
  
"Oh, no." Locke said softly, and continued to gaze out the window.  
  
"Are you sure?" Celes pressured, and yanked on his black tuxedo sleeve. He turned to gaze at her with those comforting brown eyes, and she blinked.  
  
"Yeah...pretty sure..." Locke said. "Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Me?" Celes asked worriedly. "No..."  
  
"Then, could you maybe leave me alone for a while?" Locke asked, and Celes took a small step back.  
  
"Yeah.....sure...." She said, and ran out of the room, droppping Edgar's fan by accident as she slammed the cabin door behind her. Locke stared after her for a few moments before walking over to the fan and picking it up. He looked it over, and slipped it in his pocket to give it to her later. He let out a soft sigh, and kicked at the dust on the floor.  
  
"Man..." He muttered.  
  
Celes climbed to the mid-deck of the airship, which was where the party used to meet for strategy meetings and important announcements when they were fighting Kefka. Celes looked at the couch where she would always sit and stare mindlessly at her surroundings when she wasn't fighting. She found herself drawn to it now, and sat down on the rather soft cushions, memories pouring back into her mind from that grand adventure...  
  
She looked up, and saw the flower painting hanging across form her. That painting was the one she would always stare at when she was alone, which was often. At first, no one in their party had liked her very much. But, it was understandable. Here she was, a traitorous Magitek Knight, joining up with the group whose members she had once hunted down and annihalated without a second thought. Celes had never stopped to think about what kind of lives those Returners had behind the war they were fighting. She didn't think that any would be a sensitive, lost girl, like Terra. Or, a noble King and his brother fighting for the country they loved, and for the parents they lost to the Empire, like Edgar and Sabin. And she never thought that...well, Celes, General of the Empire, would ever fall in love with a Returner.  
  
But there had been a lot of surprises. Really, by this time, the truth was, Celes should have been dead. But, thanks to Locke and the Returners, she was alive and well. She had a lot to thank everyone for, but she still didn't know how to do it. Celes found herself wondering about these things all the way to Jidoor, with no interruptions, as she gazed at that lovely painting.  
  
Meanwhile, above deck, Setzer was piloting his beloved Falcon, the wind whipping through his long, distractingly-gorgeous silver hair. He smiled as the familiar sight of the Opera House appeared below him. 


	17. Maria

Chapter 17- Maria  
  
An energetic Celes and a moody Locke stepped out of the airship, only to be surprised immediately with what lied ahead of them. In front of them was the beautiful Jidoor Opera House that they all knew quite well, but now, outside of it, was a young woman who was the spitting image of Celes.  
  
She was tall, Celes' exact height, and had her long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail weaved with a purple ribbon. She was wearing a matching purple dress, which wasn't really too fancy...just someting simple that looked like it actually went under a more fancy gown. Her blue eyes swept over the visitors, although her lips did not crack a smile. Celes let out a little gasp as she stared back. This woman was her twin! She was sure of it!  
  
Locke could only stare at her and looked over at the bewhildered Celes.  
  
Finally, the girl smiled some.  
  
"Aha, you must be Celes, oui?" She said in a sweet voice. Celes nodded, and the woman walked over to them. It was obvious she had much grace just from her walk. She stepped up to Celes, and peered at her deeply, making Celes a little nervous. She then ran her fingers down Celes' cheek, which made Celes jump a little. The woman pulled back and laughed.  
  
"Oui, oui, it's obvious why they chose you to perform for moi last year." She said. Celes noticed now that the woman had a distinct accent. "You are like me in everyway, almost. You are just a bit younger...I can tell by that un-balanced complexion of yours."  
  
Celes blinked, and Locke laughed a little.  
  
"You must be Maria." Celes said, a little hurt from the complexion comment. She nodded, and smirked a little at Celes.  
  
"Oui, I am Maria." Maria said. "Hmmm...you are not very cultured, no?"  
  
"Pardon!?" Celes burst out.  
  
"Hmmm, oui." Maria said, but not in a mocking tone. "If you wanted to properly greet me, you would have come over, and did this." Maria leaned in and kissed Celes on one cheek, and then on the other in a swift manner. Celes made a face.  
  
"Oh, that's just for snotty upper class people." Celes snapped, and laughed as Maria turned red.  
  
"Hmmph." Maria said. "Oh well, at least they did not shame my exhistance with someone dopey and un-opinionated. I have decided I like you."  
  
"Heh, I like you too." Celes smiled, and then leaned in, kissing Maria as she had done to her. Maria honestly reminded Celes of herself, only...a....say, more spoiled version of herself. Maria smiled even more now, making herself look prettier.  
  
Locke smiled a little as Setzer came over, with wide eyes.  
  
"Maria, why do you let Celes kiss you, but I can't?" He whined. Maria smirked.  
  
"Aha, Moiseuier, moi only lets her lips fall upon something prescious and beautiful. You agree, no? I am sure Miss Chere feels the same way?"  
  
".....GAH." Setzer pouted, and went inside the Opera House. Celes and Maria both giggled, and Maria took Celes' arm.  
  
"You know, your escort, he is very....sexy, no?" Maria complimented as they stepped inside.  
  
"Heh, Locke?" Celes said, and smiled. "Well...." The girls went out of earshot as Locke lingered behind them, feeling left out from the girl talk. He looked around the Opera House, and saw that it was still quite empty, being that no performance was being held yet. He decided to seek out the Impressario while Celes and Maria chatted.  
  
Maria brought Celes to her dressing room, a place Celes knew well herself. Maria then surprised Celes by pulling down a brightly wrapped package from a shelf and handing it to her.  
  
"For me?" Celes asked, surprised, and a little ashamed she had not brought a gift for Maria.  
  
"Yes, for you, silly girl." Maria said, and smiled. Celes tore open the wrapping, and nearly melted when she saw what was inside.  
  
"Maria, this is incredible." Celes said. "You picked this out for me?"  
  
"Oui, but of course!" Maria exclaimed, and smiled. "Do not feel weird, but I felt like I needed to do this for someone who had done more for me then a friend would, no?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, really." Maria smiled, and Celes looked at her gift again.  
  
It was a beautifully decorated scrpit of the play Celes had starred in a year ago for Maria. The cover was studded with rare jewels and Celes' name was inscripted in the bottom right corner in a gold color. She gingerly flipped through the pages, reading the familiar lines, and getting a warm sense of remembrence. Maria smiled, and sat down in a soft chair.  
  
"So, who is that boy you were with?" Maria asked. "A friend?"  
  
"Yep." Celes said, and closed the book.  
  
"Nice looking friend." Maria said. "Do you mind if I play with him tonight?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Celes cried.  
  
"Hee, hee, so Celes does mind, oui?" Maria smiled. "Just asking, just asking."  
  
"Hmmm..." Celes smiled a little again.  
  
"Besides, he surely would not have eyes for me if he has not already captured your heart?" Maria questioned, and giggled.  
  
"Man, I wish he would just go ahead and try to already!" Celes joked.  
  
Celes and Maria continued to chat about what seemed like random topics. It was very apparent though, that the girls were on a fast track to becoming good friends. Suddnely, a clock in the room began to chime. Maria gasped, and stood up.  
  
"Oh, my, only an hour until showtime!" Maria squealed. "I must be preparing myself. Well, Celes, if you will excuse me..."  
  
"Of course." Celes said, and turned to the door. Maria smiled and flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder.  
  
"Please enjoy the show tonight!" Maria exclaimed. "I will be thinking of you, my new friend!"  
  
Celes turned and smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She replied.  
  
"Oh, do not lock the door behind you." Maria said as Celes opened the door. "That lock gets stuck."  
  
"Oh, alright!" Celes said.  
  
With that, she left the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. Celes traveled down the steps and saw Locke and Impressario talking about something. Celes suddenly felt a dull ache in her chest, remembering how Locke had yelled at her earlier. Deciding not to bother him again, Celes slipped passed them, only muttering a hello when Impressario cheerfully greeted her.  
  
"I hope Maria was not rude to her!" Celes heard Impressario say as she walked away. She did not catch Locke staring after her as she climbed another set of stairs onto a balcony.  
  
Celes sighed and leaned over the balcony, watching crew members frantically set up scenes and props for the show. Maria then appeared a few minutes later, and starting yelling at them loudly about something in a language Celes had never heard before, but had studied somewhat while at the Empire. She thought it was called "French". Maria then stomped off stage, with quite a few stage crew members following her in a little parade.  
  
"Hee-hee." Celes smiled, and sat down in a chair, her hair falling over her shoulders. She remained like that until she heard the voices of other people gathering in the lower seats. Celes peered over and saw that already, it was getting quite full.  
  
"There you are." Locke said, and Celes widened her eyes.  
  
"Locke?" Celes asked, and turned to him. He was standing there, his hands in his pockets. He looked sort of embarassed.  
  
"What do you want?" Celes snapped.  
  
"This is my seat." Locke said nervously, and sat down. Celes glared at him.  
  
"And where is Setzer?"  
  
"Said he didn't want to sit with us." Locke replied, and shrugged.  
  
"Oh...." Celes said softly, and looked away. Locke blushed and looked down.  
  
"Celes, I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Locke suddenly said.  
  
"Well, why did you yell?" Celes asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Hmmm...probably because I was really frustrated before." Locke explained, and sighed. "Celes, would you look at me?"  
  
Celes blinked and turned to Locke, her eyes locking onto his.  
  
"What....were you frustrated over...?" She asked quietly, finding her voice wouldn't go much higher then she wanted.  
  
"....." Locke didn't say anything. Celes blinked again, but suddenly, the lights dimmed, and all voices down below came to a hush.  
  
"It's starting!" Celes exclaimed, turned eagerly towards the stage. At first, she wasn't sure, but she thought she heard faint piano music coming down from the Orchestra Pit, music that seemed very familiar. Locke noticed also, and pushed some hair out of his eyes.  
  
".......This is...." He trailed off.  
  
Celes smiled a little, and nodded. "This is what I starred in last year! The story of Draco and Maria!!"  
  
"Heh, and no Ultros this time to ruin it." Locke commented. But then, the pair fell silent as the magnificant Draco stepped on stage, and began to sing.  
  
"Oh....Maria....Oh, Maria...." 


	18. Disaster

Chapter 18- Disaster  
  
Meanwhile, backstage, Maria was doing last minute prepping for her extremely huge Castle Scene that was coming up. She powdered her face about twenty times, and looked about her.  
  
"Where are my roses?" She demanded, and sighed. A young man quickly ran up to her with the freshly picked roses and handed them to her.  
  
"Thank you!" Maria snapped, and suddenly sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what, Miss Maria? Do you have too much perfume on?"  
  
"No..." Maria said, and wrinkled her brow. "It smells like....smoke...."  
  
"Oh." He replied. "I immagine some of our audience must be smoking their cigars."  
  
"Hmmmph!" Maria cried. "I do detest that stench....Ug!"  
  
"Sorry, Miss Maria." He said frantically. "But, I believe it is your time to be on."  
  
"I knew that!" Maria cried, and thwapped him with the roses before making her way on the stage, dropping them in his arms. "Make sure these get to where they need to be!!"  
  
"Look, there's Maria!" Celes whispered as she appeared on the castle on the stage. Locke nodded, and widened his eyes when Maria began to sing. Sure, she was good, being a professional and all, but Locke could not resist thinking that Celes' voice had sounded so much more sweet and genuine when she sang those same words. Had she been thinking of someone when she sang her part?  
  
"Oh my hero, so far away now, will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day....it's just a fading dream..."  
  
"I'm the darkness, you're the stars...our love is brighter then the sun! For eternity, for me there can be, only you, my chosen one...."  
  
"Must I forget you, our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you....speak to me once more!"  
  
Locke turned to face Celes while Maria was singing, and saw that Celes was mouthing the words exactly in sync with Maria. But Celes' eyes were also clouded with tears, and her lips were set in a small frown. She looked down to her lap, and let a tear fall onto her dress. She was thinking about when she got to be in Maria's shoes last year. No, she wasn't jealous of Maria at all...it was totally different from that. She was remembering how much she had related to her character...how much she felt like she was the real Princess Maria when she was on stage. Poor Maria, who had just had her heart broken by losing the only one she loved, the handsome and brave Draco. Maria sang out into the heavens, hoping he would hear her call and come back to her arms.  
  
But in the end, Maria got what she wanted, and it all ended happily. That's where she and Celes' differed. Celes didn't have her happy ending yet. And while Maria had Draco, Celes had no one. She couldn't call out to him, because she was too afraid. Celes realized that she couldn't tell Locke what she promised Terra, Edgar, and Setzer what she was going to tell him. Her fear was settling in again.  
  
Maria had just finished dancing with a ghostly image of Draco, and climbed up to the roof of the castle, carrying her roses. She looked up into the sky, clinging the roses to her chest with strong hands.  
  
"We must part now, my life goes on...but my heart won't give you up...."  
  
Celes let out a small sob and burried her head in her hands. Alarmed, Locke rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Celes, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Do you feel ill?"  
  
Maria sang her final note and tossed her flowers into the view of the audience, the moonlight reflecting off the velvety petels. With a dramatic sigh, she turned and proceeded down the stairs of her castle to meet with the evil prince and dance with him.  
  
"Celes...?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Celes cried, and stood up, leaving the room with her hands over her face. Locke blinked, and stood up to go after her.  
  
When Celes had left the balcony, she ran down the stairs and into Maria's dressing room, where she knew Maria wouldn't be for a while. If Maria did catch her, Celes would just say she came to congraduate her.  
  
Celes walked over to Maria's desk and briskly flipped through the pages of her script, trying to calm herself down. She rubbed her eyes, and stiffened up when she heard footsteps. She whirled around and saw Locke.  
  
"Locke!" She cried. "Why did you follow me!?"  
  
"I followed you because you were crying!" Locke cried, and shut the door behind him, locking it.  
  
"Locke, don't do that, what if Maria...?"  
  
"She'll come in through the back." Locke said. "But I don't want anyone else interrupting us."  
  
"Locke, there is nothing to interrupt."  
  
"Yes there is. You wern't crying over the opera, so don't tell me that. It was something else, I could tell by the look in your eyes."  
  
"......" Celes didn't say anything at first. She just shook her head and turned her back to him.  
  
Locke approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to turn around. Celes looked straight at him with her tear-stained cheeks, and he looked right back at her.  
  
"Celes, please, won't you tell me?" He asked.  
  
"No...." Celes said weakly. "I can't, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Locke asked softly, and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "You know how much it hurts me to hear you say that? That I couldn't understand you?"  
  
".......Locke..." Celes noticed her hands were still on her. She sighed, and looked up at him again. "Alright, listen, I'll tell you...but you don't know how hard this is for me."  
  
"I think....maybe I could relate." Locke said seriously, and squeezed her shoulders. Celes didn't smile, but decided that this was it, she could not chicken out on herself now.  
  
"Locke...I've....been meaning to tell you something..."  
  
"Yeah....?" Locke dropped his hands and Celes looked down.  
  
"I....well...kind of have been meaning to say this for a while now, but...."  
  
"Good job, Maria!" Her assisstant said as she stepped off the stage for the time being. She growled at him, and he jumped back.  
  
"Aye, what is your deal!?" He cried.  
  
"I smelled it the entire time I was up there!" Maria barked.  
  
"The...smoke?" He asked nervously.  
  
"OUI!" Maria screeched, and thwapped him again. He moaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He cried. "But I don't know how the cigar smoke could be that bad..."  
  
Suddenly, another man flew down form the controls wing of the opera house, and looked like he was in hysterics.  
  
"Gah, we've had an accident!!!" He cried. The special effects controls have been short-circuting for sometime now, and we only just realized it!"  
  
"So?" Maria asked. "The Opera is almost over anyway."  
  
"No, you dont understand, we've sent out ushers to evaculate everyone!" He cried. "There's a fire! So you must get out too, Maria!"  
  
"What!?" Maria cried, and dashed out onto the stage. Sure enough, the room was almost empty now, and a very heavy smoke smell was coming from the wing above her, the special effects area.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Maria cried, and ran back to her crew. "Let us depart immediately! But where are Locke and Celes?"  
  
"They must have been evacuated already." They replied. "Come on!"  
  
Celes interrupted herself and blinked.  
  
"Huh?" Locke asked.  
  
"It got all quiet." Celes murmured. "I can't hear anyone anymore."  
  
"What? That's silly...."  
  
Celes stepped out of the dressing room by going out the backway, and nearly choked when she got backstage. There were unbelievable amounts of smoke wafting through from the stage. She covered her mouth and ran back to Locke.  
  
"Locke, there must be a fire somewhere!" Celes cried. "We'd better get out of here now! Everyone is gone, and there is smoke!!"  
  
"Oh, damnit!" Locke cried, and grabbed Celes by the hand. "Come on, we're out of here!"  
  
Celes did not hesitate to follow Locke as he ran over to the door and tried to pull it open. But when he did, nothing happened. Locke gasped, and pulled again.  
  
"Celes, why won't the door open?" Locke asked. "Is there a trick to it?"  
  
"Trick?" Celes asked, and shook her head quickly. "The only thing Maria told me was...." Celes gasped and stumbled back a little. "Locke, she told me not to lock the door, because it GETS STUCK!"  
  
"Ohhh...." Locke moaned, and slammed his fists against the door. "Damnit!" Celes grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Come on, we don't have time to fool around!" Celes cried, and tugged him towards the back. "We'll have to go through here. Just cover your mouth, and close your eyes, then you should be ok."  
  
"What about you?" Locke asked.  
  
"I'll lead us." Celes said. "Just don't let go of me!"  
  
"But Celes...I have this thing.....I'm not really.....too fond of fire...The night Relm's friend's house burned down...I know you wern't there, but I'm sure everyone told you stories about how I wussed out and refused to go in to help, as shallow as that sounds."  
  
"Oh, Locke, don't worry." Celes said quickly. "I'll take care of everything."  
  
"Alright...." Locke said nervously, and held onto her hand. 


	19. Only You

Chapter 19- Only You  
  
Celes took a deep breath of clean air before she plunged through backstage and shoved her way through the curtains to make it into the open seating area. Her eyes burned, and she coughed frantically, even though her mouth was covered the best she could. Locke was coughing behind her too, which made her want to hurry more. Celes felt Locke's grip on her hand weaken, and she freaked out, looking behind her to see him in great pain. His eyes were clenched shut, and his face was pale. He opened one eye, and saw Celes, who didn't look much better herself. She quickly whirled around, but now her vision was terribly impaired. Her eyes were so watery, she didn't know she was at the exit doors until she literaly smacked into them with her face.  
  
Celes cried out and brought her hand from her face to find the door handle. She finally found it, and pushed the door open, now in cleaner air and in view of the exit. She tugged Locke out with her, and leaned against the door tiredly, slamming it shut with her body. Celes huffed and wheezed from all the smoke, and looked up at Locke. He was coughing so badly, he shook all over. Celes gasped and took him in her arms, rubbing him on the back to calm him down before they actually left the opera house.  
  
"It's ok Locke..." She murmured into his ear, and continued rubbing. She was a little surprised when he wrapped his own arms around her tightly, but she just continued to soothe him and then whispered that they needed to escape-while they still could.  
  
Locke could only nod, and he backed off of Celes a little. She took his hand again, pushed open the exit to the opera house, and stepped outside into the cool nighttime air. She saw many people form the audience still around, but the mass of them had went home, apparently. Maria spotted them and gasped, running over in her huge dress. She threw her arms around Celes and Locke.  
  
"What were you two doing, you idiots?!" She cried happily. "Oh, thank the heavens you are alright!"  
  
"Yes, we're fine." Celes assured her, and Locke coughed out an agreement.  
  
"Hmmm, you need to get him to an area where there is less people." Maria instructed.  
  
"Yes, but where is Setzer?" Celes asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, do not worry about him." Maria said. "He helped out by taking many of the audience members back home."  
  
Celes nodded, and smiled, relieved to know he was ok. Impressario then came over to fuss over Maria, and Celes took that time to take Locke over to the small forest that was nearby. No one was near there.  
  
When they arrived, Locke choked out his thanks and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. Celes sighed and looked away, gazing back the opera house. There was smoke rising from the roof, and she could see that the top level of the building was engulfed in flames.  
  
What a shame. Celes thought. This beautiful building had to burn and be destroyed. This building...which had so many memories....for all of us...  
  
Celes looked to Locke and saw that he was gazing at the building too. He looked to Celes, and sighed also.  
  
"Sorry to see it go..." He said softly, and gestured for Celes to come over to him. She did, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Celes leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. She couldn't ever immagine anything like this happening...  
  
"Heh, so, anyway, thanks for saving me!" Locke said, and smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Celes asked.  
  
"You kept a cool head and got us both out safely." Locke said. "If I had been alone, I would have probably been freaking out and been burned to a crisp!"  
  
"Hee-hee, guess I did save your butt then." Celes winked. "But I'm glad everyone got out ok..."  
  
Locke looked down at Celes, and she peered up at him.  
  
"Hmmm?" She questioned.  
  
"You were going to tell me something before?" Locke asked, and smiled as he rubbed some ash off of Celes' cheek. Celes suddenly blushed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that." She said, and pulled away form him.  
  
"Don't play that game with me." Locke said, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You were going to tell me before, so what's any different now?"  
  
Celes looked past him and up into the sky. The moon was bright and full, and the stars were glittering above them. Celes gasped a little when a shooting star streamed across the sky-her memories went back to Maria and Draco, and she felt a shiver run through her body.  
  
"Celes...." Locke said. Celes immediately looked back to him.  
  
"Locke...." She said softly, and put her hands behind her back. "Locke...lately...I've been thinking...about some things."  
  
"Like what?" Locke asked.  
  
"Like, us..." Celes said softly.  
  
"Us?" Locke asked, and frowned a little. "Oh, Celes....you want to go back home, don't you? And you didn't want to tell me because you were afraid of hurting my feelings..."  
  
"What? Oh, goodness, no!" Celes cried, and laughed a little. "It's not like that!"  
  
"Oh.." Locke said, and laughed a little himself. "That's good. I mean, I was hoping you would want to stay..."  
  
"Yes, I do." Celes said, and smiled. "But, you may not want me to stay after this."  
  
"What?" Locke asked. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Locke..." Celes said quickly. "Locke, I have feelings for you."  
  
Locke blinked, and shook his head a little.  
  
"What, Celes?" Locke cried, and stopped leaning against the tree. He stood up straighter, making Celes instinctively take a step back. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and tugged her over to him. Her breathing quickened, as he dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Locke...I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin things between us, but it was killing me inside, and I just had to tell..." Celes was interrupted when Locke suddenly pulled her body against his, slipping his right hand up her back and placing it behind her head, his fingers entwined in her hair as he leaned down and kissed her. Celes widened her eyes as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, but she relaxed quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The wind picked up a little, blowing her hair against his face, tickling his cheek. Locke broke the kiss, and smiled a little.  
  
Celes tried to catch her breath as she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. Locke leaned in and kissed her again, only this time it was softer, and quicker. He pulled his lips back and put his hand on Celes' cheek.  
  
"Celes..." He whispered, and blushed a little.  
  
"Locke.....!" Celes replied, her face on fire. This was it, her first kiss! And, it was more incredible then she could have ever immagined or read about. Locke had made every nerve in her body awaken...  
  
"Locke...I..." Celes said, but Locke placed a finger to her lips to quiet her.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore...I know this was hard for you." Locke said, and pulled his finger away. "But....as you can see, I also, have.....feelings for you...."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me before...?" Celes cried.  
  
"For the same reason you never told me." Locke explained. "I was too afraid of losing you. And I decided, that if the closest I could have you was as a friend, then I would take it anyday."  
  
Celes looked down. "Locke, did I make it look like I only liked you as a friend?"  
  
"No, no, not exactly." Locke said. "But...I didn't want to be too forward with you. You have to understand Celes....from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was attracted to you. But, after everything you had been through, with the Empire and all, I just didn't want to scare you off. You understand, right?"  
  
"Oh, Locke... that is so sweet." Celes said, and smiled, looking back up at him. "I....never knew...!"  
  
"Celes....it was always you....that was in my heart....only you." Locke replied.  
  
Locke pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her hair lightly. Celes could tell her face was still red, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him, and leaned against his chest as he held her for a few moments.  
  
"Locke...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What does this mean for us...?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well....heh....you tell me...."  
  
Celes blushed.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Locke, you're terrible!"  
  
"Heh, just kidding Celes....!"  
  
Celes looked up from his chest and gazed into his eyes. Locke smiled and caressed her cheek lightly with his hand, blushing a little.  
  
"Celes....would...you....umm.....you know....be...my...girl.........? You know....I'll take care of you every minute of....my life....and....I'll always protect you...."  
  
"......oh, Locke, of course!" Celes cried, and they kissed passionately once again, under the moon and the stars. Approaching them slowly in the falling darkness was Maria, who was going to tell them to come back over, that Setzer had arrived back. But when she saw them holding each other from a distance, she smiled to herself, and turned right back around so she wouldn't interrupt.  
  
"Maria, where are they?" Setzer asked when she walked back over. Maria smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ay, perhaps we should let them be for a few moments." She replied, and smiled. "Those two....have finally found each other, after staggering around blindly for years and years, always missing each other's loving embraces."  
  
"Hey, that's a line from "Kindred Hearts", the opera we did last month." Impressario commented, not catching on to who Maria was really talking about.  
  
"That's right." Maria said, and looked up at the sky. The moon was absolutely brilliant, it being so much nicer then the backround moon she was so used to seeing in her shows.  
  
"The moonlight, it will bless their kindred hearts." Maria quoted again, to herself. 


	20. Departure

Chapter 20- Departure  
  
The next morning, Celes woke up in Locke's arms, covered with dew from the grass. She and Locke had fallen asleep together after a lot of deep conversation and a few more kisses. No one had come for them, and personally, neither one minded too much at all.  
  
Celes gazed down at the sleeping Locke, and smiled to herself.  
  
This is what I wanted...my world, to be nothing but Locke's embrace. Is this real? Or will I wake up any minute now, alone, back at my house?  
  
Locke suddenly moaned and opened his eyes, looking at Celes. He smiled, and she smiled back as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Morning." He said, and sat up a little, stretching and yawning.  
  
"Good morning." Celes said, and ran her fingers through her hair. Locke suddenly laughed, and Celes looked at him. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"Heh, this probably doesn't look good." Locke joked, and rubbed his forehead. "I mean, look at us...we're all damp, tired, our clothes and hair are messed up..."  
  
"Oh, Locke!" Celes cried, and blushed as he laughed more. She stood up, and brushed herself off. But suddenly, as her hands ran around her chest and neck to remove any dew, she noticed the bandana was gone! Celes let out a worried gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Locke cried, and jumped up.  
  
"Your bandana, is gone...!" Celes cried, and frantically looked around for it.  
  
"Calm down, here it is." Locke said, and picked it up from the ground. Celes sighed, and took it from him.  
  
"Thanks." She replied. "But you know, also, last night, I noticed I had lost Edgar's fan..."  
  
"Oh, I have that too." Locke added, and pulled it from his pocket. "You dropped it on the airship."  
  
"Oh, thanks again!" Celes smiled, and took that too. "So, don't you think we should be getting back to the others now?"  
  
"Hmmm, yeah." Locke said, and nodded. "I bet they're all sleeping on the airship."  
  
The two walked over to Setzer's airship, and Celes knocked on the ship's exit door. There were footsteps, and a few seconds later, Maria appeared.  
  
"Aha, Miss Chere, and Mr. Cole." She said, and smiled.  
  
"Maria!" Celes said, and smiled, trying to ignore the looks Maria was giving her, as if she had done something dirty last night.  
  
"Come in, come in." Maria said, and let out a soft sigh as she looked past them at the now totally destroyed Opera House. Celes and Locke walked in, and were met by Setzer.  
  
"Hey you two." Setzer said, and smiled. "You fell asleep last night, and we didn't want to bother you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, don't worry about it." Locke said, and slid an arm around Celes' waist. Celes looked up at him and beamed a bright smile that had not been seen on her face for quite a while.  
  
**********  
  
"So, you want a ride to Jidoor?" Setzer asked over a small breakfast on the ship along with Maria and Impressario.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good place to search for treasure." Locke grinned, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Jidoor is a pretty sophisticated city." Celes said slyly. "A heaven for pickpockets and thieves..."  
  
"Ahhh, give me a break." Locke moaned, and pretended to pout.  
  
"Just kidding." Celes smiled, and leaned in over the table, looking at Setzer. "So, will you take us?"  
  
"Of course." Setzer nodded. "Do you mind coming along, Maria, Impressario?"  
  
"No, in fact, I wouldn't mind if you just dropped me off." Maria said. "I have friends that I can stay with."  
  
"Me too." Impressario said. "I'm pretty sure that Owzer wouldn't mind me staying with him either."  
  
"Awww, everyone is leaving me." Setzer complained. "Oh well! That just leaves me more time to hunt down some new casinos!"  
  
"Don't think that you're off of work." Impressario said. "As soon as the Opera House is rebuilt, you're coming back."  
  
"Awww, ok." Setzer said, and shrugged. "I guess that a good thing like waundering free and gambling is too much of a good thing."  
  
"Oui, considering you owe the Opera House money." Maria smirked, and tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Ha!" Locke exclaimed. "That's why you're working here! You owe these guys money!"  
  
"Er..." Setzer said, and stood up. "I'm going to start on our way to Jidoor now!" With that, he took off running from the table. Everyone laughed, and Celes pushed away her plate of sausage and eggs.  
  
"I'm not very hungry right now." She said, and Locke laughed again.  
  
"How can you turn down a meal that hasn't been burnt or destroyed like yours are??" He laughed, and Celes practically dove on top of him.  
  
"Watch it!!!" she screamed, and Maria laughed, standing up.  
  
"I shall see you all in a bit." She said, and retreated to an unoccupied room. Impressario also nodded to them, and left, following Maria. Celes sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Something up?" Locke asked, and looked at her.  
  
"No." Celes said, and leaned back in her chair. "But really Locke, why do you want to go Jidoor?"  
  
"Ohhhh....my secret." Locke said, and smiled.  
  
A few minutes later, the familiar rumbling of the airship taking off occurred, and soon the team was soaring through the sky to Jidoor, which was really a short ways away. Before Celes knew it, they had landed, and everyone had exited the ship...to say goodbye.  
  
Maria smoothed out her dress and looked about the front gate entrance to the town. She then turned to Locke and Celes.  
  
"It was an honor meeting you, oui?" She said, and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I hope we meet again someday." Celes said, and she and Maria kissed each other on their cheeks. Maria bowed to Locke, and to Setzer as well.  
  
"Take care of yourselves." Impressario said, and waved, as the two walked away into the more upper-class part of town. Celes, Locke, and Setzer turned to each other.  
  
"It was nice seeing you two again." Setzer said, and smiled at Celes. "Especially....together like this." Celes blushed a little.  
  
"Setzer..." Locke said, and Setzer only nodded back to him. The two exchanged warm smiles, and Locke slipped his hand in Celes'.  
  
"Well, lets meet again, shall we?" Setzer said, and waved. "Take care!"  
  
"Goodbye, thanks for everything!" Celes called as he entered his ship again. She and Locke entered Jidoor just as it raised from the ground and soon disappeared into the sunny sky. The wind from the airship made Celes' hair fly up a bit as they walked away.  
  
"I think we should find a place to change clothes." Celes remarked, looking down at her designer dress. "Our old clothes are in our bag, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Locke said, and squinted his eyes as he looked around the busy city. Townsfolk were scrambling everywhere to get their morning chores done, while the richer women strolled around, gazing in shop windows with lovely lace umbrellas over their heads to shade them. Celes sighed, and suddenly felt very poor, and very lower class-like.  
  
"I think I see a clothes shop over there." Locke said, and pointed down the road. "I bet they'll let us change there. Also, you think we could get a good price on these clothes?"  
  
"That's not even your tux!" Celes lectured. "That's Edgar's!"  
  
"Yep!" Locke grinned. "Which means it had to be expensive! We're really gonna be tight on money from here out, so I'm going to do everyting we can to make sure we're as comfortable as possible."  
  
"I'll help also." Celes said, and nodded. "I'll sell this too. Lets hurry up before that store gets too crowded with shoppers."  
  
Celes and Locke practically ran to the store, and met up with the salesclerk. They explained what they wanted to do, and he happily agreed to buy their clothes. He directed them to the changing room in the back of the store, and moved on to another customer. Celes entered the room first, and tightly shut the curtain. She gazed at herself in the mirror of the dim room for a moment, and began to slowly pull off her dress. When it was off, and she was just in her panties, Celes crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her back in the mirror. The wounds were almost completely gone now, but there would definately be scars.  
  
"Damn..." Celes murmured, and sighed. Now she felt even lower, and sort of ugly. The scars wouldn't be deep....probably hardly noticable, but she couldn't convince herself of that. To her, they looked like gaping abnormalities, a massive flaw. "This had to happen right when Locke and I...." She murmured again and dug through the bag, retrieving her green outfit, boots, bra, and cape. After putting everything back on, she took a brush and tugged through her hair with it, making it the straight honey- blonde style it was normally in, and tied Locke's bandana around her forehead. She was finished.  
  
She left the dressing room and caught Locke looking at her,  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked, and she shrugged.  
  
"I thought I was missing something, and had to go through the bag twice to find it." Celes said, looked down at the floor.  
  
"Oh....ok." Locke said, and smiled a little. "Guess it's my turn then, eh?" He nodded at that, and walked into the room, drawing the curtains. Celes sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for Locke to come out. 


	21. The Secret Door

Chapter 21- The Secret Door  
  
Locke came out of the dressing room a few minutes later wearing his normal ensemble, and he and Celes exchanged their beautiful outfits for a pouchful of GP that would last them for a while with their trip. Stuffing the GP in his pocket, Locke and Celes left, and stood outside the shop deciding what to do next.  
  
"Hee-hee, I heard some great rumors about this place." Locke said, and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Like what?" Celes asked.  
  
"Like, that there's this deserted mansion somewhere in town, full of good relics to sell."  
  
"But Locke, if it were deserted, wouldn't somebody have gone in and got it by now?"  
  
"Sure babe, if they were allowed in, that is. But, the place is locked up good, and no one can seem to find a way in."  
  
"Ok Locke, and now, the million dollar question is, how do WE get in?"  
  
"Well...that's the problem." Locke said, and put his hands in his pockets. "We have to figure out a way to get in ourselves..."  
  
"Who has the key?" Celes asked, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It was literally burried with the owner of the manor." Locke said. "He was so old and greedy, he didn't want anyone touching his stuff." His eyes glittered. "Just think of what must be in there..."  
  
"Ewww, well, lets not dig up the guy, ok?" Celes said, and gagged. "Why don't we just break in?"  
  
"Break in!?" Locke cried, and shook his head. "We have to do this with class. Also, we can't get caught! That would be bad. All of these old manors had secret passages somehwere in them. We'll just have to find out where this one is and use it."  
  
"Too bad this isn't South Figaro." Celes commented. "I know that city upside down and right-side out."  
  
"Yeah, and I already know I got every single last treasure left in that place, a long time ago." Locke said, and kissed Celes on the cheek. "Including you." Celes blushed, and kissed him back happily.  
  
"Hmm, you're quite the charmer." Celes smiled, and tapped her foot. "So, how should we go about this?"  
  
"Gather information, of course!" Locke decided, and nodded. "Yep, come on, lets go talk to some people here!"  
  
Celes and Locke explored the entire city, going up to people and asking them for any information they might have about the manor. However, they didn't get much back. All they heard were basically things they already knew- the owner was dead, had burried his keys with him because he had no heirs, and that the home seemed impossible to get into. Nobody even mentioned that there might be a secret passage.  
  
After the heavy afternoon sun began to sink into the horizon, Locke and Celes stopped to rest at a bench in front of the town inn.  
  
"Ohh, look at me, I got sunburned all over my face." Celes moaned, and put her hands to her rather pink face.  
  
"Me too." Locke said, and sighed. "Maybe we should turn in for the day."  
  
"Good idea." Celes agreed, and stood up. "Lets just stay at the inn right here."  
  
They went inside, and the innkeeper happily charged them 250 GP for a room. Celes took the key, opened the room, and happily jumped on the one bed inside immediately and burried her face in the cool pillow. Locke dropped their stuff on a table, and closed the door.  
  
"Heh, enjoying yourself?" Locke asked as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"Vweery much so...."Celes mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Well, don't worry, you can have the bed." Locke said. "But let me use a pillow, ok?"  
  
Celes sat up from the pillow and pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"No, you can have the bed." She said. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."  
  
"But you really should use it for your back, right?" Locke asked, and smiled. "Hey, how's it doing anyway? Healing alright?"  
  
"Oh, yes..." Celes said quickly, and swung her legs over the side of the bed so that she was sitting upright. "Why don't we get something to eat?"  
  
"I'll go out and see what's open, alright?" Locke asked, and stood up, walking over to Celes. He kissed her on the forehead lightly, and put a hand on her face.  
  
"Hmm, you are burnt pretty bad." He said. "I'll try to see what I can find for your face, too."  
  
"Thanks Locke." Celes smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
She watched as he left the room, and sighed, flopping back on the bed once the click of the door was heard.  
  
"Oh....he's so sweet..." She murmured as she felt her eyes instinctively closing. she tiredly kicked off her boots and heard them hit the floor as she snuggled into the pillow. With Locke solely on her mind, she fell asleep, drifting into a world of gentle dreams.  
  
"Thank you." Locke said, and left the store with a small sack of Soothing Cream in it, and another sack with fruit. It was pretty much all they could afford for the time being. He walked back to the inn and entered their room, finding Celes on the bed, sleeping. He smiled to himself, put the stuff down, and was about to walk over to Celes, when he heard a strange sound. He blinked, stopped, and listened.  
  
".....That was weird." He muttered. The sound was short, almost a hollow noise. He took another step, and heard it again this time. Locke looked down at his feet, and stomped one down gently.  
  
"Thump..."  
  
"L....Locke...?" Celes moaned, and opened her eyes, sitting up a little on the bed.  
  
"Shush." Locke said, and she quieted down. He took another few steps, and this time, the sound came right back at him.  
  
"Locke, what are you doing?" Celes demanded, and stood up on the small rug on the side of the bed. As she placed her weight on the floor, there was a slight rattle. She squealed, and jumped up. "What was that!?"  
  
"Celes, lift up that rug by your feet." Locke said. Celes bent down, did as she was asked, and gasped as she peeled the rug away, revealing nothing other then a trap door.  
  
"I knew it!" Locke cried, and bent over the door. He lifted it up by the hole in the wood, and saw that below them was a dark hole, with a rotting old wooden ladder inside.  
  
"This must be a passage of some sort." Celes said quizically, and prepared to step into the hole onto the ladder.  
  
"No, stop!" Locke cried as Celes rested a foot on the ladder top. He shook his head as a sudden remembrance of Rachel's scream ran through his mind....when she was falling...falling....  
  
Celes blinked and pulled out her foot.  
  
"The ladder....looks like it may not be stable." Locke said, and suddenly closed the door. "I think that we should check it out later tonight, after we've eaten. And, I'll go first, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Celes agreed, and smiled. "So, what did you bring us to eat?"  
  
**********  
  
"So, what do you think it is, exactly?" Celes asked as she slathered on more cream that Locke had bought. They had eaten, and from the look of the moon outside, it seemed to be about midnight. They had decided to wait until everyone was definately asleep in the inn before checking out the trap door.  
  
"I dunno....you know what I hope it is." Locke said, and smiled as he leaned back on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. He realized that he liked this very much....being in a small room with Celes, getting along with her like this...as if they were maybe...  
  
"Me too!" Celes smiled, interrupting his thoughts. She set down the cream, and glanced at herself once more in the mirror before plopping down on the bed beside him. He smiled and turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down by surprise. Celes hit the pillows and laughed softly as Locke leaned over her and kissed the tip of her nose. Celes gazed up at him happily and pushed some hair away that had flopped into his eyes.  
  
"Locke?" Celes asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Locke replied.  
  
"Why did you get so freaked out before, about the ladder?" Celes asked softly, running her hand down his cheek softly. "You...should have seen the look in your eyes. It sort of scared me..."  
  
Locke sighed and nuzzled his cheek against her warm hand.  
  
"It was nothing...." Locke said, and looked into her eyes. "You shouldn't worry about it."  
  
Celes got a calm, serene look in her eyes as she slowly dropped her hand onto her stomach.  
  
"Locke....were you thinking about Rachel?" She asked softly, with a trace of hurt in her voice. Locke shook his head.  
  
"Not the way you think, honestly." He said, and continued to hold himself over her with his strong arms. "I....just had a bad flashback, and I freaked out a little, that's all."  
  
"Locke....I know how close you were with.....her." Celes said, and bit her lower lip in thought.  
  
"Celes....please...you know that feelings of the past could never overpower anything I feel for you now." He said. "I was just worried about you before, and...well....learning from the past..."  
  
Celes sighed and gently kissed him, interrupting him and bringing her hand to his face again.  
  
As she spoke, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore, I understand." She said. Locke smiled, and returned the kiss, but this time, he slightly parted his lips and ran his tongue over Celes' lips gently. Celes felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widen. She smiled a little as he lowered himself on her more and continued to kiss her with a subtle longing in his lips. Celes closed her eyes and rested her hands upon Locke's chest as she kissed back, this time parting her own lips more and brushing his tongue with hers. A warm jolt of electricity shot down her spine, and Celes found herself to be enjoying this very much. Everything with Locke was better then she could have ever immagined in her life time.  
  
"Mmmmm....." Celes murmured against his lips as he lightly ran his hands down her sides, causing her to arch her back. He wrapped his arms around her fully now, being completely on top of her delicate body. Locke stopped kissing Celes for a moment to make sure she was ok, and she merely gave him a sweet smile back.  
  
Locke lowered his face again, this time running his lips over Celes' neck. As he did, he brought his hands to the top of her suit and began to toy with it.  
  
No....wait. Celes thought. This might go too far. We can't let this happen, not tonight. I'm...no, I'm not ready...!  
  
"Locke." Celes suddenly said, and suddenly sat up.  
  
"Huh, yes?" Locke asked, and got a worried look on his face.  
  
Celes smiled a little, the best she could manage.  
  
"It's getting late." She said quickly. "We don't want to run out of time for exploring that passage. After all, we can't afford to stay here another night, right? So we may as well take our chances now?"  
  
".....That's right." Locke said, and blushed a little as he climbed off of her. Celes was blushing too, not that you could really tell because of her sunburn. She stood up, and straightened herself out the best she could, Locke doing the same. He then bent down, pulled open the trap door, and prepared to go down.  
  
"I'll meet you at the bottom, alright Celes? If you fall for any reason, I will catch you."  
  
"Yes, alright." Celes agreed quickly, getting nervous from him saying that. With that, Locke took a deep breath, and began to climb down the ladder, Celes watching him until the top of his head was no longer in sight. 


	22. The Thief of Jidoor

Chapter 22- The Thief of Jidoor  
  
Celes bit her lower lip and waited patiently for Locke to call out to her from the bottom of the passage. She tried her best to concentrate on the mission at hand, being that it could be dangerous, but her mind kept shifting back to a few moments ago, which brought butterflies to her stomach just thinking about it. How much would have happened if she hadn't of said no? The concept settled into Celes' mind, making her feel very weird indeed for even thinking about it, let alone having the secret feeling inside of her that had wanted more. She wondered if this was how 'normal' girls were.  
  
"Celes!" Locke called, ripping her from her thoughts. Celes looked down the hole.  
  
"Locke?"  
  
"You can come down now!" Locke said.  
  
"Alright, coming." Celes replied, and began to steadily climb down that musty old ladder. However, she managed to do so quite easily, and hopped to the ground as soon as she was a foot above it. She could see Locke slightly in the dark passageway.  
  
"You make it ok?" Locke asked.  
  
"No sweat." Celes said.  
  
"Good, lets go then. This thing only goes one direction so...." Locke began to walk, and the corridor was much too small for Celes to be able to walk beside him, so she fell into step behind him. It was very chilly, but it was actually a welcome temperature change from the sweltering outdoors. Celes' boots made a soft clicking noise against the ground, with it being the only noise. Locke was in deep concentration. After all, a treasure was at stake.  
  
Suddenly, the corridor just stopped, and Celes smacked into Locke's back. She had learned from her latest adventures that she was not good at stopping on short notice.  
  
"Hey, you ok back there?" Locke asked.  
  
"Uh-huh...." Celes muttered, and rubbed her forehead. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's another ladder." Locke said. "This time, you go first, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Celes said, and pushed infront of him to climb on. The ladder was cold and damp, like the other, making a shiver run through her body. Celes focused above her and climbed higher and higher, until she had reached what looked like another trap door. She pushed it open, and popped her head up to look around.  
  
Celes found herself in a very hot room, which was full of crates and boxes stacked up high. The only light she had was the moonlight that was struggling to get through the curtains covering the windows. Celes pulled herself out of the hole, and stood up.  
  
"Locke, come up." She said. "It looks like a storage room of some sort."  
  
As she waited for him to climb up, Celes walked over to one of the crates and investigated it. She did not have the faintest idea of what was inside, so she pried open the lid, and gasped.  
  
Inside this particullar crate were piles of sparkling Tintabars and Cure Rings! These were extremely rare relics that were in ring form. They were in demand around the world by doctors who needed them for very ill patients, and would sell for a lot. Celes turned around and saw Locke approaching her. She let him have a look for himself of what she had found and walked over to move the curtains out of the way. As she gazed out, she could see that they were overlooking Jidoor somewhat, that this home was more in the upper-class section of town. Being that everything was so dusty and untouched, Celes could only guess that this was the locked up manor!  
  
"Locke, do you realize what this place is?" She asked. He nodded happily, and winked., turning then to the treasure.  
  
"Wow!" Locke cried, and stuck his hand in the crate, bringing up many Cure Rings and Tintabars in his hands. "We could make a killing off of these!"  
  
"Yeah!" Celes added, and smiled. "Lets see what else is in here!"  
  
They went through nearly every crate they could open, and found tons of relics, some common, some extremely rare. It was obvious the late owner of the manor was into collecting relics...and didn't want anyone else to share in the action.  
  
"Celes, do you know how much we could make off of just the cure rings alone?" Locke asked excitedly.  
  
"Ohhh, it's too much to think about." Celes said sweetly, and pulled off her cape, which had hidden pockets on the inside of it. Locke grinned, and made sure all of his many pockets were empty. With that, the two began to grab as much as they could, until yawns replaced their laughter, and the both found that their lack of sleep was catching up to them.  
  
Celes leaned against a wall tiredly, her cape now fastened back on her shoulders.  
  
"It's terribly hot...in here." She commented softly, and let out a deep yawn.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Locke said, and yawned also. "Maybe we should call it a night...."  
  
"I think I'm too tired to walk all the way back..." Celes said, closing her eyes. Locke walked over to the curtains and drew them shut. Celes, feeling there was no more light, opened her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"We'll just sleep here." Locke said decidely, and sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to him.  
  
"But it's so hot in here." Celes protested as she plopped down. Locke reached over and pulled Celes into his lap, to her surprise.  
  
"You'll feel better if you take off your cape for the night." Locke said to her, and slowly slipped it off her shoulders. Celes was greatful he could only the back of her head, because who knew what the surprise on her face would say about her? Locke also reached under her hair, and untied the bandana.  
  
"Locke...?" Celes asked.  
  
"Here." Locke said, and gently lifted all of Celes' hair into a messy ponytail, securing it with the bandana so that the heavy hair would not be on her neck all night. Celes smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back closer into him. She almost felt like a little kid, being cradled by a loving friend. Locke shifted her so that her legs dangled over his, and so that she could rest her head comfortably in his arms. Locke now slipped one hand under her legs, and kept the other around her waist.  
  
"Close your eyes, and it will be morning before you know it." He whispered into her ear, and kissed it softly. Celes snuggled into him, and did as she was told.  
  
"Mmm, but Locke, won't you be uncomfortable?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Locke said.  
  
"Alright....Goodnight..."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
The last thing Celes could remember was one last soft kiss on her forehead before dozing off into a deep sleep. 


	23. Homecomming

Chapter 23- Homecomming  
  
The next morning, Celes woke up from the sound of Locke's mumbling and groaning. She opened her eyes, and looked up into his face. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Morning hon." He said, and kissed her. Celes smiled and sat up a little in his arms.  
  
"Morning." Celes replied, and rested her hand on his leg, rubbing it gently. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Heh, I will tell you the truth, I'm kinda sore." Locke said, and laughed a little. "But, you didn't wake up once, so I assumed you slept well?"  
  
"I had some nice dreams." Celes smiled, and continued rubbing his sore muscles.  
  
"About me?" Locke joked.  
  
"Hee-hee, my secret." Celes joked back, and Locke blushed. She slipped out of his arms a minute later, and he stood up, stretching.  
  
"Well, what do you say we get back to the inn?" Locke asked, and Celes nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am sure they might freak out if we do not check out on time." Celes said, and stood up also, picking up her treasure-loaded cape and slipping it over her shoulders. Locke checked around to make sure that everything was taken that they needed, and with that, he and Celes slipped into the secret passageway and made their way back to the inn. Once they had arrived in their bedroom, they emptied all the treasure into their item sack, and collapsed on the bed from lugging all that treasure back.  
  
"Locke, where are we going next?" Celes asked, looking at him.  
  
"Hmmm...." Locke said, and closed his eyes. "I'm trying to picture the world map...."  
  
"Kohlingen is north of here." Celes said quickly. "As well as the Colosseum. There is also Zozo, but why in God's name would you want to go there....?"  
  
"Heh." Locke said, and opened one eye. "You sure know your way around!"  
  
"Of course." Celes said, and smiled.  
  
"Well, where do you think we should go next...?" Locke offered her, and she shrugged.  
  
"I do not know..." Celes trailed off. She really didn't want to go back to Kohlingen, because of the fact that that was Locke's hometown. And Locke's hometown meant more memories of Rachel...But it was the only town they could go to. They couldn't stay in Jidoor, because they needed to sell their goods at another town. It looked like Kohlingen was the only option they had. "Lets go to Kohlingen..."  
  
"Alright!" Locke said, and smiled. "I can show you my place!"  
  
"Sounds....good." Celes said softly, and rolled off the bed, going to the mirror to slap some Soothing Cream on her face before their departure. Locke looked after her for a moment, and bit his lower lip in thought. He had a bad feeling that Celes didn't want to really go to Kohlingen, for certain reasons.  
  
Maybe no matter what I tell her, she won't ever believe that Rachel is in the past. Locke thought sadly. Maybe I'm not doing enough...but...I don't remember things being like this with Rachel.  
  
Locke found himself comparing the differences between Celes and Rachel. For one thing, Rachel was very calm, very lady-like. She was around Locke's age, 25. Yes, she had loved going on adventures with him, but he remembered how she always walked with a dainty step everywhere, how she could never leave the house without making sure she looked ok, or how she could never get dirty without much complaining. Rachel reminded him of a porcelain doll. Locke honestly thought that the only reason she went with him was just because he was there. Rachel had even told Locke that he was not her first 'serious' love after they were engaged. Although they had never gotten into anything too intimate with each other, Locke just knew Rachel had been with other men like that previously. It made him feel inferrior.  
  
And then there was Celes. Celes was always full of energy, and was very youthful. She was younger then Locke by 7 whole years, for she was only 18. Celes obviously was not afraid of getting into trouble, as long as no one was hurt. She didn't always fuss with all that girly make-up stuff, and Locke liked it so much better that way. Celes...was just a natural beauty, inside and out. There was an innocence about her that fascinated him, just something about her that made him want to protect her at all times, make sure she was un-disturbed, un-spoiled. And as far as Locke knew, he was her first real boyfriend, ever. He liked being Celes' first for everything, because he wanted to make it count for her.  
  
Celes turned from the mirror and caught Locke staring at her with a sad look in his eyes. She blinked, and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Locke...? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah..." Locke said, and sighed, getting off the bed himself. Celes watched him pick up their sack of goods, and swing it over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get a move on, eh?" Locke asked, and Celes nodded quickly, jogging over to his side. They left the inn, and began their long travel to the little villiage of Kohlingen.  
  
It was a sunny day, without a cloud in the sky. Celes narrowed her eyes slightly to keep the sun out, and kept her focus on the worn path they were traveling. She didn't know what to talk about with Locke. She knew something was up with him, but it was obviously not for sharing. She was almost afraid to, but hesitently, she slipped her hand through his, and didn't look at him for his reaction. Locke gave her hand a soft squeeze, and she knew that at least he wasn't mad at her.  
  
Kohlingen was one of those towns that never seemed to change, no matter what the course of time threw at it. It had the same homes, no new ones were ever built...people would just move into the empty ones that other families left behind. Trees that were chopped down for wood were never replanted, and their ancient stumps would remain in the ground for clumsy children to trip on. The same flowers always grew....the blue stream within the town never stopped flowing...never suffered from a drought...the same kids always seemed to be running around, screaming and laughing.  
  
And Rachel's house...a house on the west side of town, was always empty. It seemed that no one had wanted to live in it, that it would always be her home. Rachel's death was the first major youth death that had hit Kohlingen. Her family soon left the home, and it had never been disturbed since, even with all the families moving in and out of the villiage.  
  
So Celes wasn't too surprised when Locke stopped her infront of a home on the northern edge of town, away from a lot of people, near a forest, and claimed it was his new home. She had seen this home before on her travels there, only now it was empty. She didn't think a new one would be built.  
  
"It has a rather nice exterrior." Celes commented, as Locke fiddled with the lock on the door. He finally got it to open, and they stepped inside.  
  
Celes found herself in a nice, wooden floored living room with a fireplace and a rug infront of it. The floor was smooth and polished, and she could slightly see her reflection back in it when she looked down. The living room also had a small blue couch and blue armchair.  
  
From the open doorway to the left, you could see a small but cozy kitchen. Also to the left was another door, which Locke explained led to his bedroom. From the right, there was a bathroom door, and a hallway which led to two extra bedrooms.  
  
"The last family that was here added on to this place for their children." Locke said. "So now I just use one of the rooms as a storage room, and the other as a guest room."  
  
"It looks so cozy and warm." Celes smiled, and leaned her head on Locke's shoulder. "You did a good job picking this out."  
  
"Thanks!" Locke said, and kissed the top of her head. "Gets kinda lonely here though, all alone..." He winked.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Celes cried. "You're never here!"  
  
"Ooops, good point!" Locke said, and laughed nervously. Celes shook her head and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a walk." Locke said. "You know, say hello to a few of the people I know from here." From the tone in Locke's voice, Celes could tell that he wanted to be alone.  
  
"Alright." Celes said, and thought for a moment. "Why don't I make us some late lunch while you're out?"  
  
"That would be great babe." Locke said. "I have plenty of stuff in the kitchen, so see what you can find. Noodles actually sound good right now..."  
  
"I get the hint!" Celes smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun." With that, she retreated into the kitchen, and Locke left the house.  
  
Locke strolled down the path that led from his house down into the villiage, where many children jumped out from their games and gave him bright "Hellos" and "Locke, you're back!!!'s" He waved to everyone and walked into flower shop. There, he purchesed a beautiful bouqet of mixed wildflowers, and left, heading for the small graveyard at the southern point of town.  
  
When Locke arrived at her grave, he kneeled down and whispered a short prayer, laying the wildflowers down near the marble tombstone.  
  
Rachel K. Junpei  
  
What the Earth has blessed us with has returned to her bountiful Mother. Beloved daughter and friend to all....May You Rest in Eternal Peace.  
  
Locke sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he gazed at the inscription of two doves flying out into the horizon on the tombstone. Doves were her favorite, he remembered.  
  
"Rachel..." Locke said, and touched the cool marble. "I will never forget, nor never stop loving you. Only you and the Goddesses above know how deeply I still care for you, even if we were not meant to be..." He felt hot tears begin to burn his eyes, and he shut them tightly, causing the tears to slowly fall down his cheeks.  
  
"But Rachel...I'm....going to do what I thought I never could do after you left me....I'm going to try again. You've seen her from heaven, I'm sure...how beautiful and sweet she is....how gentle and kind...you've seen how she needs me, right?"  
  
Of course, there was no reply.  
  
"I know you understand how I feel about her....because it's how I felt about you, at one point, at the peak of our love...I know you are at peace, in paradise...up above...and finally, I can be at peace, here on this damned Earth. I've found my peace, at long last."  
  
Locke suddenly heard a soft tune being sang. As he looked up into the trees above him, he saw a baby white dove, staring down at him. It let out another melodic chirp, and suddenly fluttered its wings and disappeared into the sky, as if it were an illusion. Locke smiled a little, and looked back to the grave.  
  
"Please bless Celes and I from above." Locke finished. With that, he leaned in, and briefly pressed his lips against the marble, making a shiver run through his body from the cold. He stood up, brushed himself off, and left the graveyard silently.  
  
Locke made one last stop on his way home. 


	24. Don't Cry

Chapter 24- Don't Cry  
  
Celes hummed to herself softly as she struggled to boil the water on the wood-burning stove in a way that she wouldn't burn herself. She turned away from that disaster and hunted down the pack of dry noodles she found stored away in a cabinet, and dumped them in the pot, letting them cook on their own until she felt like taking them off. Noodles couldn't burn, could they?  
  
Celes looked out the back window of the kitchen, and saw that the sun was slowly setting into the horizon, turning the sky shades of pink and purple. She also noticed that there was a small grass hill going downwards to the town's stream. This was Locke's backyard. As much as Celes wanted to go exploring back there, she knew that she couldn't leave her late lunch/early dinner alone on the stove, so she went back to that and started stirring the noodles. She eventually poured a bucket of damp soil into the flame belly of the stove to put out the fire, and found some seasoning to put on the noodles to give them more taste. As she was dishing the food out into two bowls, she heard the door to the house open. Celes perked her ears, and immediately recognized Locke's footsteps.  
  
"Hey!" Locke said as he walked in the kitchen with his arms behind his head. "Didja burn anything?"  
  
"No!" Celes said, and smiled as he plopped down in one of the two chairs at the small table in the kitchen. She pushed him the bowl and a spoon, and warned him to be careful, for it was hot. She didn't sit down until he had tried his.  
  
"Hmm, this is really good!" Locke smiled, and gave Celes a victory sign. She smiled back and sat down to try some herself, forgetting her own warning that it was hot.  
  
"YEOW!" Celes cried, and squealed as she spat out the food into her bowl. Locke laughed a little as she coughed and shook her head.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. "Silly girl."  
  
"Hmmm...I'll be ok in a minute." Celes said, and stood up to get a glass of water. As she hurriedly poured herself a glass, she spoke up.  
  
"That didn't take long."  
  
"Hmmm?" Locke asked, and blinked.  
  
"You wern't out very long." Celes said, and sipped on her water. "Were any of your friends home?"  
  
"Oh...that.....yeah, a lot of people were out on errends, according to their kids." Locke lied, and took another bite of food.  
  
"Oh! That explains it." Celes smiled. "Oh well, you can always go out tonight."  
  
"Nah..." Locke said, and smiled back. "I want to stay here tonight. Just me and you."  
  
"Really?" Celes asked, and smiled more. She didn't think Locke would want to stay with her after he had just gotten back to his hometown. It was a pleasent surprise. She came back over to the table, and took caution this time while eating. But, this time, the new interruption was a knock on the door. Locke blinked, and stood up to get it. A few minutes later, Celes could hear eerie laughter floating from the living room and getting closer to her. She immediately tensed up, for this laugh was so similar to Kefka's. She drew a sharp breath and set down her spoon as Locke entered the room with a familiar old face.  
  
"Uweee-heee-heee!" The person squealed, and Celes widened her eyes. It was the old man that had been minding Rachel's idle body in town ever since the Empire's attack on her. She forgot his name, but she knew she didn't like him very much. He was just too creepy. But then again, Locke had odd friends in this villiage.  
  
"Patriarch, I'm sure you remember Celes." Locke said calmly, and Patriarch looked at Celes with his beady black eyes. His hair was still all hidden under his ridiculous red hat, and he still had a wild white mustache. He was also still donned in those tacky red robes he used while working with his herbs. Celes tried not to make a face as she nodded to him.  
  
"Yeah, I remember her." Patriarch said, and laughed. "Remember when I first saw her, I thought I was facing death itself. Remembered the room suddenly freezing up, I did! Believe half of my herbs froze over that day when I was in the presence of General Celes!" He laughed wildly, and Celes just stared at him. She had often tried to push those days behind her, memories of when she was indeed nothing more but a bringer of death to the innocent. But this man was making it very hard for her right now.  
  
"Excuse me....but I'm not General Celes anymore." Celes said cooly. "You can call me Celes..."  
  
"Yeah, heard ya got booted from the army!" Patriarch exclaimed. "Heard ya were a traitor, I did! I saw ya crawling around with Locke and his returners!"  
  
Celes didn't bother replying this time, but looked down at her food. Locke shook his head.  
  
"That's enough." He said. "I thought you were here to visit?"  
  
"I was, but I didn't expect her to be here!" Patriarch said. "The war ended a couple months ago! Didn't ya drop her off and come home alone?"  
  
"It's not entirely like that." Locke said, and stuck his hands in his pockets nervously. He could never predict what would come out of this old coot's usually foul mouth.  
  
"Funny the second time I saw you around." Patriarch said, looking over at Celes' hanging head. "You looked all sad, all disappointed Miss Rachel had not made it back! Saw ya were about to bawl like a baby, I did! Went around boasting for days how I had seen General Celes shedding some emotion...especially for somethin' her soldiers did! Were you the General that led the soldiers to Kohlingen?"  
  
"That's enough!" Celes cried, and suddenly stood up, pushing her chair backwards so violently that it hit the floor with a crash. She looked up, and Locke could see her eyes were brimming with tears. She spun around and left the house through the back door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Look at what the hell you did!" Locke cried, finding his voice again. "Did you do that on purpose!?"  
  
"No...didn't mean to make her cry...Uweee-hee-hee!" Patriarch squealed, and Locke shook his head, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" Locke asked patiently, trying to keep his seething anger to himself for now.  
  
"I just saw that you were in town again...." Patriarch explained...  
  
**********  
  
Celes sniffled and burried her head in her hands, the tears burning her fingers.  
  
It's all hitting me again....I thought I could forget it...She thought bitterly. The past won't leave me alone...Will it always haunt me like this? How am I supposed to think of the future with all this regret and guilt pinning me down?  
  
The sky began to darken quickly, and when Celes looked up, she could see the stars appearing into the night. She sighed and rubbed her swollen eyes, and crawled over to the stream running at the bottom of the grass hill, and stared down at her reflection. Her cheeks were pink, her blue eyes wide, and the rest of her face as pale as ever. She sighed and splashed some cool water on her face, removing the dried tears and refreshing her whole self in general. Celes looked away from the river and stood up, when she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. 


	25. Locke's Angel

Chapter 25- Locke's Angel  
  
Celes let out a loud screech, the night in Nikea with the rapist hitting her full force. She whirled around and blindly decked the offender in the shoulder, causing him to cry out and stumble back. Celes stepped back also, her feet grazing the stream's cool water. She narrowed her eyes to see better, and gasped.  
  
"Celes....ouch....man....you still have some of that magitek power in you, no doubt..."  
  
"Locke!" Celes cried, and leapt into his arms. "Locke, I'm sorry..." But she caught him off balance and in the middle of her apoligy, he stumbled backwards more and hit the grass with a soft thump. Celes cried out when she landed right on top of him, and quite akwardly too. She had managed to not crush his chest by sticking out her arms as she fell to hold herself up, but her legs were caught in the odd position of one being between Locke's own legs and the other being over his right leg.  
  
Celes was still stunned from the fall, but no more stunned then Locke, who was gazing up at her from the ground. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to gather her thoughts, and Locke's eyes waundered to her chest, which was heaving from her hard breathing, to her stomach, to her bare legs that were not concealed in the least thanks to her wearing her green soldier's uniform that day. Locke gulped and felt his face heat up in pleasure and embarassment. Celes opened her eyes and looked down at him.  
  
"....Sorry again." She said softly, and laughed a little.  
  
"Heh...." Locke said.  
  
"You....really have cold hands though." Celes tried to explain, and Locke laughed as he brought his hands to her waist, and gave it a soft squeaze. Celes smiled at the fact he wasn't mad, and relaxed a little. "Did your friend leave?"  
  
"Yeah, I finally got him out." Locke said, and sighed. "I'm so sorry about his behavior."  
  
"No....it's alright." Celes said, and brought a hand to Locke's cheek. "I was just upset."  
  
"You had every right to be." Locke said firmly. "Next time, I'll be a better person and defend you more."  
  
"Thanks...." Celes trailed off, and prepared to get off of him, but he stopped her by pulling her down closer by her waist.  
  
"Stay a while, I don't bite." Locke said slyly, and Celes blushed as he leaned up and softly kissed her ear, and then, ever so gently, nibbled on it. Celes let out a soft sigh, and seeing that she liked it, Locke pulled away and whispered, "Well, maybe I do a little..."  
  
Celes stuck her tongue out at him and crawled off him anyway. She wasn't honestly in the mood for games like these. She was still shaken from her crying incident, and kisses and hugs would not make it fade away any faster. Celes collapsed down on the grass exhaustedly, and looked up at the sky, resting her hands over her stomach. This was the sky she had seen so many times over, and yet, it didn't ever bore her. The sky was always there, never changing. Even in the dying World of Ruin, Celes remembered looking up at the sky from the beach, and seeing the familiar stars. Those stars had heard all of her secrets, and dreams that she confessed to them. They probably knew more then any other human on Earth knew about her.  
  
Celes remembered when she was a kid, and Cid taught her how to use a telescope for the first time. It was one of the only activities she could do at the time, because magitek infusions had often left her exhausted and barely able to move like other children. After Cid would leave her alone in her room, Celes would make countless wishes, and prey that they would come true, along with giving the stars her little newsbits and secrets of the Empire that she was prohibited to tell anyone else.  
  
"Please, let my body stop aching like this..."  
  
"I wish I could get out of here....where are my mommy and daddy? Why won't they come to get me?"  
  
And when she was a little older...  
  
"I wish the Emperor would just get off my case about training so much. He's so annoying, always comparing me to Kefka and Leo. I didn't ask for this."  
  
"They put the slave crown on that girl today. I feel so bad for her, but then again, if it keeps the attentions of Kefka and the Emperor away from me, I'm all for it."  
  
And the year it got really bad, when she turned 18...  
  
"We tourched Maranda today, I mean, totally destroyed it. The city was believed to be associating with the Returners. I had never heard so many people scream at the sight of me."  
  
"I wish I could just die."  
  
"Celes?"  
  
"Wha?!" Celes cried, and looked to Locke.  
  
"You ok?" Locke asked, and ran his fingers through his hair. "You look spaced out."  
  
"I'm fine." Celes said, and looked away. "Just thinking."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Locke said, worried that he had ticked her off about putting a move on her.  
  
"No." Celes said firmly. She shifted uneasily in the cold grass, and she felt Locke take her hand.  
  
"Celes...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"And you trust me?"  
  
"Of course, Locke."  
  
Celes raised her eyebrows and looked at Locke again. His face was very serious, and his eyes were slightly narrowed. He suddenly sat up, and began to dig in his pocket. Celes sat up also, and peered at him curiously. Locke produced a tiny box, although it was too dark to see what sort of box it was. Celes couldn't figure out what was going on, so she kept her eyes on Locke's face, searching for a clue. For some reason, her heart began to beat faster, as if her body were anticipating something, something her mind could not conclude to. Locke opened the box with his nimble fingers and revealed something tiny within the box's walls.  
  
No doubt, it was a ring. It wasn't dazzling, it didn't reflect pretty light off the moon, or anything like that. Celes found she couldn't even recognize the stone. Of course, that was not the only thought running through her mind at the moment, but she would come to realize at a later time that she indeed knew nothing about this particular ring. Celes' mind was completely blank at this moment. Time had frozen, ceased to exist. At first, she didn't hear the words that fell from Locke's lips as he lowered himself to one knee, holding the box out to her. It took a moment to register in her mind.  
  
"Celes....Celes Chere...my beautiful angel...my gift from heaven...what a sacrifice it must have been for the Goddesses above to give you up to this lowly world...." Locke extended his empty hand as well.  
  
Celes blinked, and felt her heartbeat race even faster. At this rate, surely, it would pound right through her chest, she was sure of it. She rested a palm against her chest, and brought the other hand out to Locke's. He squeazed it tightly, and smiled.  
  
"Celes....will you do me the honor of becoming my wife...Mrs.Celes Cole...? For me to hold, love, and protect with my own life as long as you live, and then beyond that...when we meet again in Heaven?"  
  
"Oh....!" Celes cried in breathless whisper. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she leapt from her spot on the grass into Locke's arms, knocking the small box out of his hands. He laughed and embraced her tightly as she kissed his cheek and his ear, whispering her answer. It was Locke's turn for tears, and he never bothered to stop them from trailing down his cheeks as he kissed Celes' cheek back, and cradled her face in his hands, using his thumbs to gently lift her tears away from her smiling face.  
  
Their eyes met at that moment, and Locke moved in slowly, pressing his lips to hers in what could have possibly been the most passion-filled kiss they had ever shared outside of their dreams. Celes closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, with his hands sliding down from her face, to her shoulders, and down to her hips. At the same time, they both broke the kiss, but did not break their embrace. The world around them had vanished, and it was just Locke and Celes alone, in their own little paradise that had been conceived from their love.  
  
That night, Locke and Celes fell asleep in each other's arms, despite the cool summertime breeze, and the cold air that the bubbling stream was casuing. It didn't matter to them, for each was warm and perfectly content in each other's arms. There would be no distubance until daybreak's warm rays washed over them the next morning. 


	26. Preparations

Chapter 26- Preperations  
  
Over breakfast the next morning, Locke showed Celes the almost forgotten ring that would be hers as a symbol of their engagement. Celes set her food aside, and leaned her hand out over the table as he slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit. Celes took her hand back, and examined the ring.  
  
Set in a pure gold band was a piece of a red something that Celes had never seen before. Locke laughed as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, and finally looked back up at him.  
  
"This is very pretty." She said. "But..."  
  
"But what is it?" Locke asked, and smiled. "I was hoping you would ask. The stone is called Garnet. It's actually sort of rare, a rather nice find for a treasure hunter like me." He winked, and Celes looked at it again. If you caught it in the right light, it would appear to be glass-like and delicate. She rested her face on her hands, and Locke continued on.  
  
"I actually found that stone a while ago." He said. "Long before the World of Ruin, but after I met you."  
  
"And you kept it?" Celes asked. "Why didn't you sell it...?  
  
"Because, I found that in the Phoenix Cave." Locke explained. "I had been doing nothing but rough traveling for the past few weeks, because I was constantly on the lookout for that esper crystal. Nothing else had been on my mind. And one night, in the cave, when I had literally collapsed for the night, I found it. It was just lying there, waiting to be discovered by a traveller smart enough to look to his feet. As I picked it up and held it in my hands, you would not believe the first thing I thought of."  
  
"What?" Celes asked excitedly.  
  
"For once in what seemed like forever, my thoughts left the esper and went back to the thing I had loved before all that destruction....something I loved that I thought had left me. I saw the Garnet, and thought "This stone's shade would bring out the color in Celes' cheeks and lips. What a lovely ring this would make for her." And then I pictured you smiling at me and resting your face in your hands, just like you were doing now, with the ring on. And now I can see how right I was. I decided to keep it until it was appropriate for me to give it to you. I set it in gold last night when I went out."  
  
Celes smiled and blushed a little. "Are you just telling me a story to make me feel good?"  
  
"No!" Locke smiled back, and laughed. "I missed you that much!" Celes smiled more and sighed happily. This was the best engagement ring she could ever immagine having. Not only did Locke pick out something pretty, but it had a history behind it. A history that had begun to sneak up upon them along with their blossoming feelings for each other.  
  
"So, dear, what sort of wedding do you want?" Locke asked, snapping Celes out of her thoughts. "We have more then enough money to support anything you want."  
  
"Oh Locke, I don't want anything fancy." Celes said seriously, and leaned over the table towards him. "Just a nice celebration with our closest friends...since...well, we don't have any family with us."  
  
"Hmm, just what I had in mind." Locke said, and leaned in also, kissing the tip of her nose. "Do I get a kiss in return if I can name each person that you want attending?"  
  
"Sure." Celes giggled.  
  
"Hmmm...How about we have Edgar, Sabin, Terra, Strago, Relm, Shadow, Mog, Umaro, Gogo, Cyan, Gau, and Setzer?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking." Celes smiled, and kissed him back. "We'll have to nake out invitations and send them out."  
  
"And we'll need a place to host the wedding." Locke added. "What were you thinking about that?"  
  
"I don't know." Celes replied honestly.  
  
"How about...right here, in the villiage?" Locke suggested.  
  
"Alright!" Celes agreed. "This place is so cute anyway....it will be like something from a book!"  
  
"What else am I forgetting?" Locke asked, and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought.  
  
"Well, there is still a lot to think about." Celes said. "But, we can come to that in due time. For now....lets just relax and tell our friends the good news!"  
  
"I'll go into town and make up some simple announcements." Locke offered, and stood up. "While I'm gone, why don't you make a choice for your room here, and make it more comfortable? I think we may be staying here for a while."  
  
"What are my options?" Celes asked, and laughed as he messed up her hair on his way over to the doorway.  
  
"Any room you want!" He said.  
  
"Even yours?" Celes asked, and raised her eyebrows. Locke blushed a little.  
  
"There's plenty of room for you in there too." He said shyly, and Celes giggled. He gave her a short wave, and left, shutting the door behind him. Celes finished her breakfast, and put both their dishes away, after washing them. She smiled a little and sighed.  
  
"I feel like a wife already." She said outloud, and laughed to herself. She could hear birds outside chirping merrily, as if they knew today was one of the happiest days of her life. "Immagine...being Locke's wife." Celes said again as she continued to clear the table and clean around the counters. "I never thought such a thing would happen." What did Celes think when it came to her future? She tried not thinking about it at all. She had trained herself to do that in the Empire....only think of the day you are in, you're more likely to survive that way. No wonder she ended up in sleepy Albrook once the world had been saved. Celes knew what she wanted...to be with Locke. But, she just didn't take the necessary action.  
  
So where would she be now, if fate had not caused her and Locke to meet again in Tzen? That was something else Celes did not like to think about- the past. She bit her lower lip and finished her work, trying to not think about being without Locke. Celes then made her way to Locke's bedroom door, and pushed it open.  
  
The room was relatively simple, like she expected. A full sized bed was set against the wall, it's deep blue comforter un-made. It looked like somebody had leaped out of bed in a hurry. Against the wall across from it was a cherry-wood dresser, with some of the drawers a little ajar, some with clothes sticking out. A big window was also in the room, the curtains drawn tightly. Celes peered out through the curtains, and saw more of the pretty backyard Locke had. Her eyes instantly met the spot in the grass where he had proposed to her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled softly to herself.  
  
Walking back to the bed, Celes picked up a pillow and smelled it. It had Locke's scent all over, and she hugged it to her chest, closing her eyes. She felt deleriously happy, and sank down onto the bed, the firm mattress feeling great on her back, while still holding the pillow. She closed her eyes and immagined what her life would be like in a few months...This would be her and Locke's house, together, and they would be with each other every moment of the rest of their lives.....and....  
  
Celes blinked, and looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't thought about it until now, but what would she and Locke do about children? Would they have any? Did Locke want to raise a family? Did Celes? She didn't know...if anything, she felt scared, so she pushed the thoughts from her mind. Fear of the unknown....it bothered her that she was afraid of her own thoughts...or even, afraid of her own future.  
  
Celes remained on Locke's bed until she heard him open the door to the house and call out her name. She blinked and sat up, dropping the pillow back in it's place.  
  
"I'm here." Celes called back, and Locke appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. Locke smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"Like it in here?" He asked.  
  
"It's nice." Celes replied. "The window has such a pretty view."  
  
"That's what I thought about it too." Locke smiled, and pulled Celes into his lap, giving her a tight hug. She snuggled against his strong, warm chest, and kissed it lightly as he pressed his lips to her hair, inhaling her scent at the same time. It absolutely drove him crazy, the way she was lightly scented with a mixture of vanilla and honey. It made him want to kiss her all over, endlessly, until he died from exhaustion. He trailed his lips to her ear and ran his tongue over it, while running his hands over her stomach and resting them right below her chest. Celes felt her face warm up, and looked up to Locke. He smiled down at her, and kissed her temple.  
  
"I love you so much." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Locke." Celes replied, and turned her head more so that her lips met his. He closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently running it over her teeth and her own tongue. Celes also closed her eyes as he gently took ahold of her legs and lifted them so that they were wrapped around his waist, and then pulled her closer. Celes pressed her hips against his, and felt a surge of energy run through her body, making her deepen the kiss.  
  
Locke broke the kiss and smiled assuringly down at her as he tucked her hair behind her ears. Celes smiled back up at him, but felt a look of worry cross over her face as he brought his fingers to her suit straps again. Locke blinked, but let his fingers remain.  
  
"Something wrong, Celes?" He asked.  
  
"I....umm..." Celes murmured, embarassed, and looked down.  
  
"We'll only go as far as you want, Celes." Locke said, and kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me. I love you, and you are alowed to tell me when to stop."  
  
Celes smiled, and immediately felt a bit better then before.  
  
"Oh, Locke...." Celes said, and shook her head. "I just want....I want something....to remember....for our wedding night..."  
  
"That's what I want too." Locke said, and smiled back. "But....ya know, I can't help, to want to see you now....."  
  
"Heh." Celes smirked, and giggled. "Well, you're just going to have to wait Locke Cole...for once, you can be patient."  
  
"I've been patient for the past year...." Locke muttered, and winked at her playfully. Celes blushed and squeazed his arm.  
  
"Stop teasing me!" Celes cried, and Locke grabbed her by the waist, pulling her as close as possible for the both of them, and kissed her deeply. Celes widened her eyes, and tried not to giggle. He pulled away, and smiled more.  
  
"I'm glad we talked about this." He said, and ran his fingers through her hair. "In all seriousness, Celes, I will wait until our wedding night......for when you and I....." He blushed in mid sentence, and Celes hugged him tightly.  
  
"So Celes, does this mean you won't sleep with me tonight?" Locke asked, and tugged on some of her hair. She blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Locke, I thought we just talked about that!" Celes cried, and he laughed.  
  
"I meant, with me, in my bed." Locke smirked, and Celes blushed deeply from the mis-interpretation.  
  
"Oh, alright, I will." Celes said, and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway, did you get the announcements done up?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Locke explained, and kept his arms around Celes as he began to tell her all about them... 


	27. Terra's Advice

Chapter 27- Terra's Advice  
  
Several weeks past since Locke's proposal to Celes. The month of June had flown by while Locke and Celes lived in Locke's home and planned, planned, and planned some more for the big day. Over time, they had recieved several letters back from their friends congratulating them, even one from Mog and Umaro. (Of course though, Mog had written it.) The date had been tentatively set for the first of August.  
  
One morning, in July, Celes had awoken early after a particularly weird dream. She had been walking in what looked like a garden of roses, when she had felt a sharp stab in her stomach that made her fall down. As Celes collapsed to the ground, she could hear a baby's crying echoing in the sky. She was paralyzed, and couldn't get up-and after the baby's crying had antagonized her mind for what seemed like forever, Celes woke up, in a cold sweat.  
  
She looked to Locke, who was sleeping beside her peacefully. His hair was flopped in his closed eyes, and Celes reached out to push it away before crawling out of bed herself and exiting the bedroom.  
  
Celes tugged her hair ribbon out, letting her long blonde hair fall out of its braid and slump over her light-blue silk pajama top. Her feet made shuffling sounds across the wooden floorboards after she slipped into a pair of Locke's slippers, and walked outside through the front door.  
  
The villiage had not awoken yet, it seemed. No one was outside, and the curtains of windows in people's homes had not yet been open for the day. The sun was slowly making it's way over the horizion, bathing the villiage in its golden light. Celes sighed and sat down on the steps leading to Locke's house, her mind still trying to re-adjust itself from the dream. She looked down at her feet and then spotted the piece of paper on the ground. It was rolled up and tied with a piece of string. Celes picked it up and un-tied it to see what it was.  
  
Dear Celes,  
  
Hello! What have you been up to lately? I've been the same, I suppose. The kids seem to only get more energy as the days get hotter. I can barely keep up with them! The heat gets to me too fast. Luckily, the younger girls have become interrested in planting flowers for our gardens here, and now I can get them to settle and help me attend to them. I hope that some really pretty ones will bloom in time for your wedding! Then I will bring some right up, I promise it.  
  
Speaking of weddings, Edgar still hasn't proposed to me yet. But then again, I don't really mind that. I honestly think I'm too young to get married...but yet, I'm not too young to be a mother? Hee-hee, oh my, how Fate works still mystifies me. How is Locke doing? Is he holding up under all that pre-marriage stress? I wish I could come up there and help you out, but you know my duties here. It's crazy, really...sometimes, I want to just sit back and freeze time for a moment to gather my thoughts. I look at me, and all of my friends' lives, and try to search out the lodgic in our choices and the consequences that followed them. And then I wonder, is there any lodgic or thought in the decisions life throws at us? Is it all random? Thinking like this really makes me feel like one, small person in a very large and beautiful world. But it's not a bad feeling at all, it's peaceful, tranquil, serene. Do you know what I mean?  
  
That doesn't mean I like being by myself though. I enjoy the company of the children and of Edgar. They remind me of the fact that even though I am just one person, I am also a very important person. I like the feeling that comes with that too....a feeling of self achievement, something far beyond the deeds we did for the World of Balance. Something so simple....and yet, it means the world to you. Once again, I am reminded of how Fate toys with us like this.  
  
The reason I am sharing my thoughts with you like this is because you are about to make your own very deep and important choice in less then a month. And I know you two will be very happy, because we can all see this was meant to be. You should have seen Relm's face when she read the announcement from you two at my house while visiting. All she could say was "Finally, it's about time...even I could see they would end up doing this." It seems even the youngest of people can comprehend affairs of adults. But of course, Relm is a bit different from most of the young people we know, right? Hee-hee.  
  
So Celes, on your wedding day, please remember that you are not only a very important young woman to Locke, the rest of us, or even to your future children, but you are also important to yourself. All of this may seem unecessary to hear, but it really soothes your soul during tougher times when you think about it.  
  
Well, I must be off, I am writing this late in the evening, and I am feeling rather exhausted. Please send my love to Locke, and most of all, take care of yourself. I will see you on the big day!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Terra  
  
Celes sighed a little and rolled the paper back up, holding it in her hands as she looked out to the rising sun. Terra was very right, and it was good of her to share this with Celes. Celes realized now more then ever how grown up Terra had gotten over the past few months. She was a wise young woman, probably more wise then Celes would be in her whole life.  
  
By now, the weird dream had drifted from her mind, and she continued to gaze out at the sun, watching it climb ever higher into the sky. For some reason, from this house, from this peaceful villiage, the sun looked more beautiful then ever. The stars....had been the same way. Celes pulled her knees up to her chest and let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. She was about to stand up to go back inside, when she felt a soft tug on her hair.  
  
"Good morning." Locke said, and she looked back to face him.  
  
"Morning." Celes said, and stood up, kissing him.  
  
"Did you come out to watch the sunrise without me?" Locke asked in a pathetic tone, and then winked to show he was playing. Celes smiled a little, and shook her head.  
  
"No, I am afraid my sleep was disturbed by a rather awkard dream." Celes replied, and felt a shiver run through her body. Locke frowned and embraced her, holding her close to his chest. Celes could hear the faint murmur of his heartbeat. He softly stroked her hair, and Celes closed her eyes.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Locke asked.  
  
"It was too weird to really explain well." Celes said, but it described to him anyway. When she was done, he didn't say much.  
  
"Well, a dream is a dream, Love." He said, and lifted her chin so that she was looking right into his eyes. "I am sure that it was just some random thoughts all thrown together in a bizzare sequence."  
  
"Yeah." Celes said, and nodded. "I wasn't thinking too much of it myself." He kissed her nose, and she smiled again. Locke then spotted the letter in her hand, and widened his eyes.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Just a letter from Terra." Celes replied cooly, and tugged her hand away as he tried to grab it.  
  
"Hey, what's in that thing? Terra is my friend too!"  
  
"Just some girl-to-girl advice." Celes said, and stuck out her tongue. Locke laughed.  
  
"Well, if it's anything like the things I've heard girls give each other advice about, then you can keep it." He poked her stomach playfully, speaking in a girly tone. "Are those cramps absolutely monsterous? You know, if you take this herb so many times before the next full moon, it's supposed to lower those dreadful PMS effects...Oh, and I know this great little trick you can do to your boyfriend in bed...!"  
  
"Locke!" Celes cried, and punched him, rather flustered. He forgot how hard Celes could punch, and stumbled back into the closed door of the house, holding onto his arm. Celes made a face and stuck her nose in the air. "It's nothing like that, Locke Cole! Although, I should never use any of those great little bed tricks with you just for making a nasty comment like that!" Locke widened his eyes as she pushed pass him and went back into the house, a smirk of victory set on her face that he could not see. He squealed and ran in after her, whining the whole way into the house.  
  
"Celesssssssss.........wait! You know I didn't mean it! Love? Princess? Honey??? Talk to me!!!!" She laughed, and stood in the kitchen doorway, hugging him as soon as he got close enough. Locke grimaced when she squeazed the punched arm.  
  
"Lets get some ice on this." Celes smiled, and led him to the kitchen, sitting him down in a chair.  
  
"Hmmm, first she assaults me with her fists, and then she goes off to freeze me in an ice spell. Celes, what do I see in you again?" Locke leaned back in the chair as Celes shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, dear." She offered, and wrapped some ice in the bandana she had untied from her head. Locke wasn't getting any help from her. She came over and set the ice to his arm, and he smiled.  
  
"Oh, I remember now." He said, and winked. "She's kind, sweet, generous, elegant, and absolutely lovely all hours of the day. And, really, although I tease her to death, she knows I can't live without her smiling face everyday."  
  
Celes smiled and kissed Locke on the cheek, while still holding the ice on his arm.  
  
"What a sweet thing for you to say." She said, and he laughed. "And, do you know what I see in you, darling?" Celes suddenly got this lusty look in her eyes, and she squeazed his arm lightly. Locke shook his head and grinned, anticipating something utterly sweet and sexy to come from her lips.  
  
"......You're a riot to beat up." She whispered in a casual tone, and his face dropped as she smirked again and handed him the ice.  
  
"I'm getting dressed." Celes said, and gave him her own wink as she walked away. Locke sighed, and slapped the ice back on his arm, looking after her until she shut their bedroom door.  
  
"A riot to beat up." He repeated, and chuckled to himself. Then he sighed, and made a face. "What did Terra write to her, anyway?" 


	28. Anticipation

Chapter 28- Anticipation  
  
"No, I don't quite understand what you are saying!"  
  
"Locke, try as you might, you cannot make a wedding theme different colors of the rainbow. You have to stick to one basic color, and go from there. It's tacky..."  
  
"Says who? I think we should go with our own thing...we're cerainly different, right?"  
  
"Arg, I give up, you are too stubborn." Celes turned away from Locke in the bed, and reached over to turn off the oil lamp near her side of the bed. The flame died, and the room fell dark. Celes kept her back to him and snuggled her cheek against the cool pillow. It was hot and humid out that night, and not comfortable at all. Celes was in a tank top and a borrowed pair of Locke's boxers, while Locke was in his usual bedtime attire, a t- shirt and boxers. It was far too hot to wear anything more. Celes' hair was also all twisted into a messy bun so that it wouldn't stick to her in the morning. She and Locke had just spent the past 2 hours in bed discussing more things for the wedding that came to their minds, but the later it got, the more they seemed to disagree. Celes was just about to close her eyes when Locke said her name.  
  
"Celes, are you angry with me?"  
  
"No Locke...I'm just tired."  
  
"You've been like this for the past few weeks, Celes...our wedding...is next week..."  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm just anxious, I guess. I love planning for everything, and I'm really excited, but then there are times when I just wish it would be all over...and we could settle..."  
  
"I know, I get like that too." Locke said, and wrapped his arms around Celes' waist, pulling her closer against his body. Even though he was warm, Celes didn't mind at all. She continued staring out into space as he kissed her hair and gently ran his hands over her stomach. Celes sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
He was right, she had been moody and irritable for a while now. It seemed to start ever since that crazy dream. Celes wasn't sure if her mood was caused by that or what, but it still made a good date marker on when the mood swings began. It certainly didn't help that a lot of other things had been going wrong also...July seemed to bring them nothing but bad luck.  
  
First of all, when Celes had finally gotten around to getting fitted for a dress, she found the only person nearby that would take on such a task was a nosy old woman in the southern part of the villiage that made dresses in her spare time. When Celes had went down to see her, the first thing the old lady, Agatha, had demanded was that she strip down to her underwear to get measured. Celes hated this to begin with, but it became worse when she discovered how cold Agatha's hands were, and how she seemed to like commenting about people's bodies.She was old fashioned and bitter.  
  
"You're a very muscular girl." She had said one time.  
  
"Thank you." Celes said, thinking that this was one of the few benefits of being in the Empire.  
  
"That's nothing to be proud of dear." Agatha snapped, tugging the measuring string along Celes' waist. Celes squirmed from the string cutting into her sides, but she didn't complain as Agatha went on.  
  
"If you were any more muscular, you would have the build of a young man." Agatha smirked. Celes rolled her eyes, knowing this definately wasn't true.  
  
"I beg to differ..." Celes said, but Agatha interrupted her again when she moved up to Celes' bust line.  
  
"You have tiny breasts too, did you know that?"  
  
Celes turned red in the face and did all she could not to backhand the old bitch right there. Instead, she replied, "I like to think of them as toned..." Agatha laughed in her face.  
  
"Who are you kidding? You just don't have a real woman's body. You don't have curves." Celes nearly choked seeing that this came from a wrinkly, short, badly aged woman. "But that's ok, gives me less dress to sew...well, maybe not." Agatha's steel grey eyes ran over Celes' body again. "You have pretty big hips. We're going to have to hide those. You don't parade around in tight clothes, do you dear? I'd hope not."  
  
She thought the humiliation was over then, but good old Agatha proved her wrong.  
  
"What's this?" Agatha asked, and poked Celes in the back with a bony nail. Celes screeched, feeling as if the hands of Death himself had just touched her.  
  
"What's what?" Celes cried frantically.  
  
"These pink scars." Agatha said, and snorted. "How becoming." Celes narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Those happen to be from a battle I was in." Celes said cooly, while balling up her fists.  
  
"I don't think lady soldiers are very good people." Agatha commented, and finally told Celes to get dressed again. As Celes was pulling on her clothes, Agatha went on to tell Celes how women soldiers were usually butch women who couldn't get men or couldn't run a household. Just when Celes was about to run out the door, Agatha stopped her.  
  
"Come back sometime around next week, alright? That's when I'll have designs laid out for you to pick from."  
  
"Very well." Celes said, and offered her a short bow as thanks.  
  
"Oh, and another thing, honey. Who did you say you were marrying?"  
  
"I didn't say, but his name is Locke Cole." Celes said, with pride in her voice.  
  
"Locke Cole? That hooligan thief?"  
  
"That's....Treasure Hunter..." Celes replied weakly.  
  
"Hmmph, well, then I'd say you two were made for each other." Celes knew she meant bad things by that, but she ignored it. Agatha wagged her finger at Celes, and when she opened the door to leave, Agatha suddenly laughed. She reminded Celes strangely of Kefka as a woman.  
  
"What now?" Celes snapped, keeping her back to her, with one foot out the door. She was wasting her precious time.  
  
"Can I recommend something, dear? Maybe as say, advice from another woman?"  
  
Celes smiled to herself, thinking that maybe, Agatha wasn't that bad. She turned around and beamed.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"Don't ever let Locke get you pregnant."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"With a body like yours, the weight will never come off. You'll never fit into another dress again afterwards."  
  
Celes widened her eyes and spun on her heal angirly, slamming the door behind her so hard, the entire house shook on it's foundation. she practically had smoke coming out of her ears by the time she reached Locke's house. She threw open the door, hollared she was home, and locked herself in their room to cry like a baby.  
  
And trips back there just didn't seem to get any better, but at least, Celes had thought, they couldn't get worse. Celes had made her final trip there yesterday, recieved her dress, and hid it in a closet so that Locke couldn't see. It would be a surprise, a nice one at that, she hoped.  
  
Besides the dress though, there were other troubles. There had been the stress of finding a priest to perform the ceremony, which they still had not found yet. They had just barely managed to find a chef who would make food for the party afterwards, but he came at a high price. Locke pointed out that money was getting short, even after selling all those rare relics. Their wedding bands were going to cost a fortune too. Celes got defensive and claimed that he was blaming her for it, which resulted in a small blowout on a previous summer eve that left Locke sleeping on the couch.  
  
But, even after the petty fights, everything still seemed magical and romantic. There had been no threats to cancel the wedding, or anything like that. But for the first time now, Locke had mentioned to Celes that she had been seemingly angry and moody. She knew why she was, but didn't bother enlightening him, especially about everything with the dress. she just let him assume it was PMS, or something crazy like that.  
  
Celes surprised herself the next moment she opened her eyes, for it was morning, and Locke was getting dressed. He pulled up his pants and turned around, smiling at her. He didn't have a shirt on, and Celes couldn't help but practically drool. He didn't bother buttoning the top of them and stuck his thumbs through the belt loops, giving her a wink.  
  
"What do you think Celes, should I just walk around like this all day?" He asked. Celes laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well, I don't mind at all, but I'm pretty sure that the people here woud throw a fit."  
  
"Well, then, maybe I should just stay here in bed with you all day." Locke said, and Celes giggled. She gestured for him to come over to her, and he did, sitting down beside her on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Celes let all the worries of the wedding leave her mind and body with each gentle kiss Locke placed on her lips. Slowly, teasingly, he ran his hands down her sides to her hips, as he began to kiss her neck, briefly leaving leaving his lips pressed on her colarbone. Celes moaned and leaned back into the pillow, continuing to hold him as his lips then travelled down to her cleavage. Celes closed her eyes for a moment and whispered how much she loved him, and how sorry she was for being so rude. Locke kissed her one last time and embraced her, gazing down at her tired blue eyes as she opened them again.  
  
"Celes, I love you no matter what." He said, and she smiled. "After all of this is over, we'll both be at our best again. We'll be together without any interruptions or worries...life will be perfect. and if it's not, I'll make it perfect, for you."  
  
"Oh, Locke..." Celes murmured, and he kissed her again, this time on the lips, with full passion and forgiveness. She returned it greatfully and allowed him to resume to his kisses on her chest. Celes felt the heat rise to her face as he tenderly nuzzled his face further down her shirt and let his tongue trail down the cleavage line. But for once, Celes didn't have anything else on her mind but him. All she could find herself concentrating on was the undescribable sensations his lips left running through her body, the fire that was left on her skin after every sweet touch.  
  
Suddenly, the clock in the living room began to bong loudly, 7 times. Locke moaned softly and sat up, pushing his hair out of his face. Celes blinked and sat up also, tugging her tank top straps up a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." Locke said, and placed his hand on Celes' cheek. "I have an appointment this morning that I have to get to."  
  
"Appointment?" Celes asked worriedly. "Like, a doctor?"  
  
"No, angel, nothing like that." Locke said, and laughed lightly. "I have an appointment with the man making my tuxedo. Can't go to my own wedding nude, right?"  
  
Celes giggled and shook her head. "I guess not!" Locke smiled and kissed her forehead before dropping his hand and standing up. Celes watched him finish dressing and got out of bed herself when he walked out the room. He gave her another kiss good-bye, and promised to return home as soon as possible.  
  
Celes gazed out the window after him and let out a soft sigh. For her, even a few moments without him would seem to be an eternity. 


	29. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 29- Surprise Visitor  
  
As Celes was sitting down and reading a book she had found laying about in Locke's house about rare jewels, there came a knock at the door. Celes blinked and set the book down, slowly standing up. She was now dressed in a light yellow sundress that reached to her knees, and in barefeet. She walked over to the door and asked cautiously "Who is it?" Locke was not due back so soon, surely. Besides, why would he knock?  
  
"Celes? Is that you?" The voice asked. "It's me, Terra..."  
  
"Terra!" Celes exclaimed, and immediately threw open the door. Her emerald haired friend was standing there on the steps, smiling brightly. She had a sack thrown over her shoulder, and two wrapped packages under her arm. Celes took them from her and laid them down on the floor of the house, and then embraced her. Terra laughed and hugged back the best she could.  
  
"I hope you didn't mind me visiting." She said, and smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm staying at the Inn here. Where is Locke?"  
  
"Oh, he had some errands to run." Celes said, and looked at Terra's sack and the packages on the floor. "What are these, anyway?"  
  
"Well, this is my dress, I wanted to show it to you." Terra said, pointing to the sack. "And those are you and Locke's wedding presents. You can't open them now though!"  
  
"Thank you so much!" Celes smiled. "I promise to keep Locke's hands off of them until the big day." Terra stepped in the house more as Celes shut the door behind her. "This really is a great surprise, Terra. Would you like something to drink? I can make tea without distorting it in any way."  
  
Terra laughed and shook her head. "Celes, you are so funny. Yes, tea sounds nice, thank you."  
  
"You can lay your dress out on the couch." Celes said, and pointed. Terra did so, and followed Celes into the kitchen. Celes took out Locke's bandana and tied around her forehead. The day was heating up already. As she got out the tea supplies, Terra sat down and chatted.  
  
"Celes, you have to tell me everything. How he proposed, where he did it, did you cry at all? Where is the ring? Oh, I want to see your dress too..."  
  
Celes answered as many of Terra's questions as possible and carefully poured the tea into two small cups. She brought it over to the table and sat down, passing Terra's tea to her. Terra nodded a thank you, and blew on the surface of the tea.  
  
"Was your trip hard?" Celes asked, and left her tea to cool on it's own.  
  
"No, it was actually refreshing." Terra said, and sighed happily. "It brought back nice memories from travelling before. The kids are being watched by Katarin and Duane, so I can trust that they are ok. Everything went great."  
  
"What a relief." Celes smiled, and leaned forward. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too!" Terra replied, and sipped the tea. "I still cannot believe you are getting married. To think that two of us are settling down...well, it's different!"  
  
"Yeah." Celes agreed, and pushed some hair behind her shoulders. "But I'm a little worried."  
  
"What?" Terra asked, and widened her eyes.  
  
"There are a lot of things to still take care of." Celes said, and bit her lower lip. "Locke and I were in too much of a hurry. We don't know where we'll go after the wedding, where we'll live, even the money situation is bad. We haven't even found a priest yet, or anybody who can perform the ceremony."  
  
"That's not good." Terra said. "But what do the people in this villiage do when they get married?"  
  
"They usually get married in Jidoor." Celes said. "At least, that's what the woman who made my dress told me once."  
  
"So....get married in Jidoor." Terra said, and blinked.  
  
"No, we can't." Celes said quickly. "Well, I shouldn't say that we can't. It's just that, we want to be here, at the house. It feels right that way."  
  
"Oh..." Terra trailed off. "Well, I can certainly respect that. This is a very pretty place, after all."  
  
"Kohlingen is a fine place to live." Celes agreed, and lifted her tea cup. "It's just very quiet and a bit boring. But it's a wonderful place to raise a family...there are always children everywhere..." Celes sighed and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Where do the kids go to school, anyway?" Terra questioned.  
  
"There is a private academy up north, by the Colosseam, and a public school near Jidoor." Celes said. "A lot of the kids go to the public school though. You can tell, because only a few kids around here have the private school's uniforms."  
  
"Hee hee, where would you put your children?" Terra asked slyly, and Celes turned red.  
  
"I, um, well, I don't know!" Celes cried. "I've never thought about it! But then again, I don't have to yet, I assure you."  
  
"Do you ever want to have kids?" Terra asked.  
  
"......I don't really know." Celes said, and looked down at the table.  
  
"Well, on first instinct, would that be a yes or no?" Terra pressured.  
  
"Probably a no." Celes replied, and felt her face flush. "It's too...."  
  
"Different." Terra finished for her. "Don't worry, that's how I feel about it. Even though I take care of the other children, really, I think it would feel different to have my own baby...to have to start from the very beginning of everything...to be fully responsible for someone's life forever...I just don't know."  
  
"Well." Celes said, and stood up, abandoning the tea she had barely touched. "Wanna see my dress?"  
  
"Sure!" Terra said, relieved at the subject change almost as much as Celes was. She followed Celes to her and Locke's bedroom, and let out a small gasp as Celes slowly pulled the dress out of the light brown cover bag and held it up to her body.  
  
It was actually a simple design, Celes didn't want anything too fancy. The dress would hang off of her shoulders, leaving them bare, and the sleeves were long and ended right at the middle of her hands. The neckline was cut just deep enough to reveal a hint of her chest, and the top of the dress looked as if it would fit her snuggly until the waistline, where it flared out into a beautiful, long, gown of flowing white satin. Around the waist of the dress was a delicate glass beaded belt with a sapphire that sat dangling in the middle of it. The sapphire was the color of Celes' eyes, Terra noted. And the dress.....pure white....like snow....  
  
"Do you have a veil or anything?" Terra asked, smiling widely.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I have this circlet." Celes said, and draped the dress over the bed. She went back into the closet, and pulled out a silver circlet with white ribbons dangling off the sides.  
  
"I'm going to weave two pink roses in it the night before the wedding." Celes added, and smiled a little. "I hope I look ok when I'm dressed up and ready."  
  
"Of course you will." Terra lectured, and nodded. "I'll help you out too."  
  
"Oh...like a bridesmaid?"  
  
"Yeah, hee hee!"  
  
"Show me your dress now!" Celes exclaimed, and Terra gently tugged hers out of the sack. It was a long, emerald green gown that complimented her eyes and hair perfectly. It had small spagetti straps, and a creamy silk scarf was wrapped around the hanger, which Celes assumed was going to go around Terra's neck. There were also a pair of silk green gloves attatched to the hanger. Terra flipped the dress so that Celes could see the back of it was open and dipped all the way to Terra's lower back in a sexy fashion.  
  
"That's so elegant..." Celes trailed off, and felt slightly embarassed. Terra would probably end up looking much prettier then her at the wedding. Terra had a better body, a more lady-like frame, and most importantly, she didn't have to worry about ugly little scars. She had been attacked just like Celes, but obviously nothing remained on her, or else she would shy Terra would never dare to wear a dress like that. She was like a china doll, perfected in every way, right down to her flowing movements and posture. Celes began to feel ugly and low class again. The feeling had been creeping up on her more and more lately... 


	30. Fear

Chapter 30- Fear  
  
"Something wrong?" Terra asked quickly.  
  
"No!" Celes exclaimed nervously. "You're going to be gorgeous...Edgar won't be able to keep his hands off of you."  
  
"Goodness." Terra said, a bit flustered.  
  
Celes smiled softly and tucked away her clothing as the door to the house opened, and heavy footsteps could be heard in the hall. A second later, Locke opened the door but immediately closed his eyes when he saw the flash of white from the dress.  
  
"OOPS!" He cried, and turned around. "It's bad luck to see the bride and her gown before the wedding! We're all doomed!"  
  
"Hee-hee, it's ok now." Celes said, closing the closet door. Locke sighed a breath of relief and turned back around to face them.  
  
"Hey, Terra, what a surprise!" He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. Terra smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Good to see you Locke."  
  
"And, here's my angel, who survived a whole 2 hours without me while I went through the torture of getting my tux fitted." Locke winked, and kissed Celes passionately without warning. She blushed because of Terra's presence, and pulled away quickly when she realized Terra herself was blushing also. Locke slipped an arm around her waist and Terra stood there politely with her hands clasped together.  
  
"I was just showing Terra my dress." Celes explained to Locke. "She's staying at the Inn here until after the wedding.  
  
"That's great!" Locke smiled. "You're welcome to hang out here whenever you want though."  
  
"Thanks." Terra said, and suddenly giggled when she heard a growling noise from her stomach. "Goodness, I must be hungry...!"  
  
"Did you ever have breakfast?" Locke asked both Terra and Celes, who both shook their heads.  
  
"Well, why don't I make it for you guys then?" Locke offered, and looked at the clock. "It is 9, and I'm hungry too. You can just catch up on all that girl talk that you like to do so much..."  
  
"Thanks dear." Celes said, and kissed him on the cheek as he strolled out of the room. Terra giggled again and put her hands behind her head.  
  
"I have to get used to him being such a gentleman." She said, and Celes laughed.  
  
"Me too, sometimes!" She smiled, and suddenly, Terra widened her eyes.  
  
"I've got it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I know who can marry you and Locke!"  
  
"You do!?"  
  
"Yeah! I totally forgot, but Setzer, he's legallized to do that, you know!"  
  
"Setzer!?" Celes widened her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" Terra exclaimed, and clapped her hands together. "It's a way for him to make extra money while at casinos, he once told me, and showed me the certificates and everything that authorized him! Oh, Celes, I think you should message him and ask him!"  
  
"Well..." Celes trailed off and thought back to the time when Setzer had proclaimed feelings for her. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to request of him, but then again, she and Locke were desperate. There would be no wedding with no priest, and Setzer was a friend, afterall.  
  
"I'll have to discuss it with Locke." Celes said. Terra had noticed her friend's eyes had darkened considerably, but she didn't comment.  
  
"Alright..." She said, and nodded. Terra shifted about uncomfortably, and Celes brightened her face.  
  
"Want me to show you around Kohlingen?" Celes offered. "It won't take long, and I'm sure Locke will be ready for us when we come back."  
  
"That would be nice, thank you." Terra said. "I can take my gown back to the Inn, while I'm at it."  
  
"Locke, we're going out, be right baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Celes yelled when she and Terra were at the door.  
  
"Ok!" Locke called from the kitchen. "Be careful!"  
  
Terra laughed as they walked outside into the hot summer air.  
  
"What could possibly happen to us here?" She asked, and Celes giggled.  
  
"Yeah, big bad Kohlingen!" Celes mocked, and the two girls laughed as they approached the Inn to drop off Terra's dress. When they entered, Terra said she would only be a minute, and left Celes in the hall. The Innkeeper was actually snoring at his desk, making Celes think he had had a hard morning. She leaned over the desk to poke him awake, when suddenly, she felt someone's presence behind her.  
  
"Terra, that was quick!" Celes exclaimed, and turned around, gasping when she saw it wasn't Terra, but just a regular young man in casual adventurer clothing. He was behind Celes, but she noticed he was locking the door of the Inn with a key. He then strolled over to the hallway door that led to the the rooms, and locked that too. Celes raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, I apoligize, for calling you Terra." Celes said quickly, and laughed, embarassed. He flashed a smile, and then walked over to her, and she felt better. But the guy was wearing a coat, and it was the middle of summer.  
  
"It is alright." He said, and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "I was wondering, if you could do a favor for me?"  
  
"Sure." Celes said. She figured that this guy must have been a cleaner of some sort. He probably wanted her and Terra to leave so he could do his job. That would explain why he had the key that locked everything.  
  
"Thank you." He said cooly, and suddenly, his eyes, which were a deep brown, took on a rather frightening glint. Celes gulped and took a step back.  
  
"I need you to please put your hands behind your back, and to calmly step away from this register." He said icily, and Celes blinked.  
  
"If you don't, that pretty little head of yours will become a new wall decoration for me." He added, and pulled out a large and frightening knife from a hidden pocket of his coat. The blade seemed to glimmer in the light of the room, and Celes could actually see her frightened eyes reflected in the blade.  
  
Oh my God, I'm in the middle of a robbery scheme! Her thoughts screamed. Her throat suddenly went dry, and she looked back at the sleeping Innkeeper. Celes opened her mouth to wake him up, but in an instant the man grabbed her and clutched her to his chest, his arm set under her chin and nearly choking her. Celes cried out and struggled to get away, but he had caught her in an awkard position, and had the advantage.  
  
"Quiet, now." He hissed. He practically dragged Celes behind the counter with him and fiddled with the register that held all the Inn's money, without even caring about disturbing the Innkeeper. But sure enough, he awoke, and gasped when he saw what was going on.  
  
"Hey!" He cried, and stood up, but the robber took advantage of this and with a swift thrust, shoved the dagger into the Innkeeper's chest. His eyes widened for a second before rolling into the back of his head and flopping to the floor with a heavy thump, instandly dead. Blood began to pour from the wound all over the Innkeeper and the floor.  
  
Celes couldn't find her voice as her eyes continued to fixate on the dead Innkeeper. The robber cooly looked over the blade of his dagger, and then ran the sides of the blade down Celes' bare arm, cleaning it. The salty smell of the blood that was so close to her made her eyes water and her mouth dry up even more, while the mixture of the warmth from the blood and the coldness of the blade teased her senses in a most agonizing way, making her want to go numb. Her legs began to tremble, and the robber looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face as he put the dagger away. The way he was so good with both of his hands made Celes think he was ambidextrous.  
  
"Let me go..." Celes moaned as he finally managed to get the register open.  
  
"No, I think I'll take you with me." He cackled, and Celes gasped. "You're a pretty good prize yourself. You could bring in a lot of money for us."  
  
"Us!?" Celes cried, and wriggled around more. This man had to have been from some sort of slave trader clan. That was all she could think of. He pocketed as much gil as he could fit in those massive pockets, and then slammed Celes up against the wall behind the counter, pinning her there with one hand around her neck. If she tried to move at all, he would squeaze it tightly, making her gasp for breath.  
  
Terra, help me, please! Celes cried in her mind. What is taking you so long? She then remembered that all the doors were locked, and that she was cut off from Terra, as well as the rest of the villiage. Celes widened her eyes when she could hear Terra trying to open the door from only a few feet away. 


	31. Rescue

Chapter 31- Rescue  
  
"Oh, my, is this stuck?" She heard Terra question loudly. "Celes, can you get the door for me?"  
  
"Terra, HELP!" Celes cried, and began to choke back tears as he growled at her.  
  
"So, your name is Celes, huh?" He smirked. "Pretty interesting. I'm Kojiro, by the way. I guess it will be helpful for you to know my name once we're on our way out of here."  
  
"No way!" Celes cried, and spat in his face. "We're not going anywhere!"  
  
He laughed as Terra started to scream "Celes, CELES! What's going on!? I can't get out!" There was a thumping at the door, as if Terra were banging her small fists on it.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kojiro murmured, and looked Celes up and down. "Come to think of it, you may not even be good enough for us. I may have to leave you here. We only invest in high quality women..."  
  
Oh my God, he's going to let me go. Celes thought, and closed her eyes. Please, let me go...  
  
"But we'll just have to find out right now, won't we?" Kojiro sneered, and began to lift up Celes' dress with his freezing hand, while keeping the other placed firmly around her neck.  
  
"Noooooo!" Celes cried, and screamed as loud as she could as he slid his hand up her thigh and to her panties. Just as he began to tug them down, Celes summoned all of the strength she had left and raised her leg up high, and then slammed her foot down onto Kojiro's. He let out a yelp and violently slammed the crushed foot into Celes' stomach. She gasped for air and doubled over, except his hand was still tight around her neck, which didn't help her breathing situation at all.  
  
"You little bitch!" Kojiro cried, and kicked at Celes again, his foot connecting with her legs, making them collapse from under her. He released her neck as she slumped to the floor, the pain, Kojiro's laughter, and Terra's screaming all ringing in her ears at once. Celes moaned and tried to push herself up, but her arms were so shakey, they gave in quickly, and she hit the floor again, stomach down.  
  
Kojiro, however, quickly jerked her up by the ties on the back of her sundress, causing one of them to rip. All the pressure his hand put on the other strap made it dig into Celes' skin as he yanked her to a standing up position. Weary, Celes found she couldn't even attempt to fight back when he slammed her against the wall again, making a loud pounding sound when her head hit the wall. Through half-open eyes she could see the strap of her dress dangling down over her chest, and if it were tugged down anymore, half of her chest would be exposed.  
  
"Please...let me go..." Celes moaned, and he backhanded her cheek in reply. She could now feel blood dripping down her cheek from a sharp ring he was wearing, and she heard the sound of his dagger being drawn. But the feelings and sounds didn't register completely into her brain. She found no desire to try to save herself. Everything in the room was slowly being enclosed in a foggy darkness, and Celes wanted to be in it too. She just wanted it to end quickly.  
  
"Now, bitch, you're going to keep still, or else there isn't going to be anything of you left to use." Kojiro said, his spit flying through his clenched teeth and hitting Celes in the face. She tried to open her eyes all the way to glare at him, but could only open them halfway before he slid his hand and now also the dagger up her leg. He trailed the blade along her skin, and soon, blood was trailing down her leg and landing in drips on the floor. He easily slit apart the sides of her panties with the dagger, which was what sent Celes into the numbing shock she suddenly lusted for. Her eyes began to close as she lost her grip on conscienceness, and her lifeless body slumped over right into Kojiro's arms.  
  
"Celes!" Terra cried, and turned an angry shade of red. She was pissed off now. She ran back to the end of the hallway she was trapped in, and gathered all of her Esper's strength that she had inherited from her father. She was going to get out of here, one way or another.  
  
With that, Terra let out a yelp and ran down the hallway screaming. She took a flying leap at the last second and slammed into the door, making it instantly give in to her brute force. It slammed open, and Terra arrived on the scene, breathless, but there. She spotted Kojiro with Celes limp in his arms, and glared at him hatefully.  
  
"You're going down, bastard!" Terra screamed, and ran over, dealing out another flying kick. Kojiro turned around just long enough to see the burning rage in Terra's normally peaceful eyes. Terra's foot connected to his jaw, and Kojiro went flying back, dropping Celes on the floor. Terra grabbed him by the arm and swung him around so that he smacked up against the wall, and she pinned him there, her chest heaving with her hard breathing. She noticed he had dropped his knife back when she kicked him, so he was of no threat to her.  
  
"Hey, lady, lighten up." Kojiro sneered, and Terra swung a punch at him, her fist making a sickening cracking sound against his nose. Kojiro screamed and grabbed his nose to protect it from further damage, but Terra had already taken another swing, knocking him out for the day. Kojiro hit the floor, and Terra immediately bent down to Celes, picking her up. Her leg and cheek were bleeding, not to mention that her clothes had been totally destroyed, and she had another person's blood smeared all over her arm. Terra also noticed the dead Innkeeper, and closed her eyes, standing up with Celes and walking over to the waiting couch in the room. She set Celes down on the couch and immediately searched Kojiro for the key she needed. When she found it, she unlocked the Inn doors, only to find many villiagers standing right outside it.  
  
"Please, get the police, anything." Terra instructed, while wringing her hands nervously. "Inside there is a robber who is knocked out, and a girl he attacked on the couch. Will someone watch over the girl while I go and get her fiancee'?"  
  
"I will!" One slightly plump woman exclaimed in a red dress and apron. "I'm trained in medical care! Perhaps I can be of assistance!"  
  
"I"ll help too, I'm her husband." A tall man with a beard exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you kindly." Terra said, and took off running as fast as her legs could take her to Locke's house. She burst through the door as soon as she got to it, and ran into the kitchen, where Locke was setting out dishes. He took one look at Terra and widened his eyes.  
  
"What!?" He cried, and went over to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Where is Celes? Why do you look like that?"  
  
"Celes...she..." Terra trailed off, and felt her heroic high smoldering away. Locke looked like he was about to have a heart attack though, so Terra took a deep breath and looked at her feet.  
  
"Celes was attacked while we were at the Inn." Terra murmured. "I told her to wait for me while I put my dress away. But while I was gone, some weirdo guy came in and locked all the doors. While I was struggling to get out to her, Celes started crying and screaming for help. I couldn't get to her in time though...." Terra trailed off and took a deep breath.  
  
"What!?" Locke cried, and grabbed Terra's hand. "Come on, we have to get to her! Unless..." He blinked and looked at her. "Wait, you didn't finish."  
  
"I know I didn't." Terra said softly. "I don't really know what happened after that. When I got to her, she was out cold, her dress was ripped, and....there was blood...going down her legs...and....oh....God...." Terra turned pale and felt like she was about to pass out. It was right then that she realized what might have happened to Celes.  
  
"Oh my God." Locke said, and took off from the house. Terra moaned and ran after him, ignoring the dizziness in her mind and the jello-like feeling she had in her legs. She ran down the road again to the Inn, though Locke had already beaten her there. There were police guards here now, although only a few. Two of them held onto Kojiro, who was still out of it. Locke pushed inside the Inn, and Terra approached a guard.  
  
"Well?! What did you find out?" She cried.  
  
"We've been looking for this guy a long time." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. "He's apart of this clan that is supposed to be residing in the Southern Continent, but apparently, the police were on them too, and he escaped up here. This is a bad group...they're into heavy slave- trading and selling, and they're not afraid to be violent. You're lucky your friend is alive, although I can't say the same for this poor Innkeeper here. Apparently, the thug had been staying at this inn, and stole the keys one night so he could do this. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bad luck."  
  
"Bad luck?" Terra asked, and shook her head. "I'd call it more then that."  
  
Locke walked inside the inn and looked around. A few police guards were behind the counter, looking over something Locke could not directly see, and two people were surrounding a small couch in a corner. Locke approached them and saw Celes on the couch, her face pale and bleeding. He gasped, and kneeled down to her, hot tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Celes!!!" He cried, and burried his head in her lap, starting to sniffle and cry. He could not believe this had happened to her. He just couldn't. Celes to him, was invisible. Nothing was supposed to harm her again now that he was by her side. But no, he didn't go with her, and something terrible happened...he didn't even think about going with her. Was that selfish? Locke's thoughts hit him all at once, and suddenly a wave of nausea overcame him.  
  
"You should calm down..." A woman said from beside him. Locke lifted his head and looked at the chubby woman.  
  
"CALM DOWN?!" He screamed, and clenched his eyes shut, trying to cut off the tears. "Look at her! How can anyone fucking calm down after something like this!?"  
  
The woman didn't look angry at all. The man that was with her decided to make his exit now, and walked back outside.  
  
"She is not as bad as she seems." The woman offered. "I'm a nurse, and I looked her over. There is a cut on her cheek from what looks like a ring, and a long cut on her legs from a knife of some sort. That's where all that blood is coming from."  
  
"You mean..." Locke trailed off.  
  
"I know what this guy was going for, but he didn't make it in time." The woman said gently. "He got stopped before anything violating could happen. Trust me, I've seen rape cases before, son, and I can tell if any acts have been committed. There are slight signs and changes in the woman's body to indicate anything, especially in a virgin...although, I never make assumptions. I looked her over and..."  
  
"Oh my God, then she's ok." Locke said flatly, and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, she is just very exhausted physically and emotionally."  
  
"Oh, Celes..." Locke moaned, and leaned his head on her lap again. "Oh...God...I..."  
  
"Locke." Terra said from the doorway, and he jumped up.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I think we should go home and treat Celes' wounds." Terra said nervously. "Did she...?"  
  
"Nothing happened." Locke said in an almost happy tone, and Terra let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Goodness...then lets take her home." Terra said.  
  
"You know Terra, you are more then welcome to stay with us for the rest of the week." Locke offered. "I owe you everything....for saving Celes..."  
  
"Thank you Locke, but you don't owe me a thing." Terra said. "I love Celes just as much as you do, and I would do anything for her. However, I will take you up on your offer, because honestly...I don't feel comfortable here."  
  
"That's understandable." Locke said, and scooped Celes up into his arms carefully. "Do you mind if I go on ahead to the house?"  
  
"I'll get my stuff and meet you there." Terra smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you." Locke said, and as he passed by her, he gave her a look that said more thanks than any one person could possibly say with words. With that, he left Terra and the inn behind, making his way slowly back home with his fallen angel in his arms. 


	32. I Need You

Chapter 32- I Need You  
  
More crying. Crying everywhere, ringing in her ears, over and over, never ending, never dying. Always echoing...never dying...  
  
The prick of the rose thorn left a small trail of blood running down Celes' finger. She brought her finger to her lips to suck on the small wound, closing her eyes, feeling the bitter salty taste rush into her mouth as if she were drinking gallons of blood instead of the mere drop...But the taste was soon replaced with the undistinquishible pain that ran through her body, shattering any feelings of comfort and serenity she tried to make for herself. Celes screamed louder and louder, but even her cries could not be overheard over the child's cries. Soon her voice gave out, and conscienceness soon followed.  
  
"Oh, look, I think she's coming to."  
  
"Are you sure? Terra, get a cold rag, would you?"  
  
"Of course Locke."  
  
There were footsteps, walking away, but before she could determine how long they were gone, they returned. Celes had no sense of time, or so it seemed. Everything happened in seconds, not in minutes, hours, or days. She felt something cold on her head, making her want to open her eyes more. She did so, and was harshly welcomed by bright sunlight, making her slam her eyes shut again. She heard someone draw the curtains, and she hesitently opened her eyes again. This time, the dimness welcomed her, embraced her, and she sat up slightly.  
  
"Hmmm...where am I?" Celes asked, and slowly looked about her surroundings.  
  
"Honey? You're in your bed, at home." She heard Locke say. Celes gasped and looked to her direct left, where Locke was kneeling down. Terra was standing beside him, clutching a pitcher of water.  
  
"Celes..." She murmured. "You woke up."  
  
"Terra! Locke!" Celes cried, but suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her temples, causing her to cry out and hold her head. Too much excitement...her slowly healing body was punishing her.  
  
"Oh, Celes, don't speak." Terra said nervously. "Please, relax."  
  
Celes looked away from Terra's worried gaze and looked to Locke, who looked relieved and depressed all at once. It made her heart ache to see him like this...she had missed him so much, and now she was seeing him like this...because of her own foolishness with a dangerous man.  
  
"I'm going out for fresh air." Terra said softly, and smiled to Celes. "You two need to have some time alone. Just don't talk too much Celes. I gave you some herbal medicine before that should relieve that headache you have soon. However, you still have a bump under your hair, so just play it cool."  
  
Terra turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Celes slumped back against her pillows and moaned, closing her eyes.  
  
"Locke...it feels like someone is hammering away at my brain..."  
  
"You're lucky there was no concussion, darling." Locke said, and Celes felt him grasp her hand. His hands felt so warm and soft compared to hers, warm and soft....like a kiss...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him again, her eyes watering.  
  
"Locke, I'm so sorry." She said, and squeazed his hand. "It was all my fault. I wanted to stop him from hurting the innkeeper, but..."  
  
"Don't apoligize, all I care about is you being here with me, right now." Locke said, and Celes smiled a little. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, even if it...well, didn't work out."  
  
"Thank you." Celes said softly. "I am still sorry though, I must have worried you."  
  
"I was worried." Locke said firmly. "I was so scared...so scared of what could have happened to you. I cried...for the first time in a long while. I couldn't believe myself."  
  
"You, cried?" Celes said, hesitating between words, because she didn't want to look like she was insulting him.  
  
"Yes, I did..." Locke trailed off. "I didn't know how you would end up after this...well, there were a lot of things, but I won't get into that." He nodded to himself, and sighed. Celes scooted over closer to his side, and leaned down, kissing his forehead.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you can get out of bed as soon as you feel up to it." Locke said, and kissed her back. "But your leg is cut, and Terra wrapped it up. You also have a bump on your head we have to watch. But Terra threw away your ruined clothes and gave you a bath, and changed you into your pajamas. So you'll be as good as new soon."  
  
"I'll go and thank her later." Celes said, and sat up even more. She tugged up the colar on her silk pajamas, and sighed.  
  
"I'll let you get some relaxation, ok?" Locke said, and stood up. "If you want, I can bring you dinner in bed. You kinda slept through breakfast and lunch." He laughed, and Celes did too.  
  
"Thank you." She said, and snuggled back into her pillows. Locke leaned over and gave her a kiss before leaving the room and shutting the door. Celes sighed and looked out the window. The sky was beginning to darken.  
  
"I wonder...how long I slept..." She trailed off, and bit her lower lip. "I wonder if things here will go back to normal tomorrow...I wonder....why....that dream came back."  
  
*********  
  
Celes woke up to the sound of clanging and cursing . She moaned and rubbed her eyes, wondering when she had fallen asleep again. But she didn't have time to ponder over it, because soon her door was open again, and Locke walked in with her dinner.  
  
"Hmmm, that smells good." Celes smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Terra made it!" Locke said cheerfully, and set the tray down on the nightstand beside their bed. Celes sat up and Locke took a hold of her pillows, setting them up so she could sit up with comfort. He then slid her the tray and she took it as he sat down beside her.  
  
Celes began to eat, and Locke looked over her.  
  
"You look better now." He said.  
  
"I feel better too." Celes said, and looked to him, setting down her fork. "Is something up?"  
  
"No, I just like this...looking at you...like this." Locke stuttered, trying to find his words. Celes giggled and pushed some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Even in this wretched condition?" She questioned.  
  
"Especially like this." Locke offered. "You're always on my mind, even when I sleep. Any time with you is like heaven."  
  
"Aww...." Celes said, and a little color came back into her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, I always need you." Locke added, and caressed her cheek with his hand. "And I just can't wait until we're married."  
  
"That goes for both of us." Celes smiled. "How are things with Terra?"  
  
"It's ok." Locke said. "She already went to bed for the night though. She's in one of the guest rooms...she must be exhausted."  
  
"Yes..." Celes trailed off, and let out a loud yawn. "Locke, I think I may be done..." Thinking about the dream and other things made her lose whatever hunger she had in her.  
  
"But you hardly ate a thing." Locke protested.  
  
"No, really, I'm full." Celes argued, and pushed the food away. Locke picked it up, and sighed.  
  
"Alright." He gave in. "So, after I put these dishes away...I'll see you in bed, of course."  
  
"Mmm-hmm!" Celes said, and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya then."  
  
"Yep!" Locke said, and left the room, sighing a little. Like always, he was worried about her... 


	33. The Night Before

Chapter 33- The Night Before  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, Locke, I'm very serious." Celes said, and yawned loudly, and slumped back against the headboard of the bed. "Terra suggested it to me today."  
  
"Do you think he would do it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then that's great! I can't believe we have a priest!!!"  
  
"Hee-hee." Celes smiled, and yawned again. "Well, not exactly a priest, but someone who can get the job done!"  
  
"I'll write him tomorrow, and ask." Locke said excitedly, and smiled. "Looks like everything is turning out ok again babe. We just had to be patient..."  
  
"Yeah!" Celes said, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just a couple of days and...!"  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, things seemed to go back to normal. Celes got out of bed and gave Terra the tour of Kohlingen she had promised her the day before, with out any problems. Locke wrote to Setzer and requested his services at the wedding. The day went by peacefully and without any exciting events, which to Celes, was more then a good thing.  
  
The next day, they got a reply back from Setzer, saying he would be more then happy to marry Locke and Celes. He also added a little note about there being a slight fee, but Locke and Celes decided to ignore that. It's not like he needed it!!  
  
Although walking was slightly more painful then before, Celes was healing up nicely from the day before. She and Terra spent time together walking around Locke's property and talking about most of the things they never got to share while they were together, mostly intimate girl talk that both had missed out on their whole lives. The Empire also came up a few times, but not enough to bother them. Finally, finally, Celes could push away her past and focus on the future...at least, that's what she thought. Terra even shared with Celes the secret that she had been keeping to herself...how her past still bothered her slightly, how it even effected some of the things she did today. Celes was honored that Terra would share something like that with her.  
  
Everything seemed to be falling into place nicely as the days ticked by until the wedding. Somehow, to Celes' surprise, Locke had managed to find a great chef in town who would have loved to provide food for the guests. (And with Umaro as one of the guests, there would definately be a need for lots of food...) Celes and Terra made up a great arrangement for the small party at Locke's house afterwards, a big picnic in the beautiful back yard!  
  
And the honeymoon? Well, that was all discussed the night before...Terra had fallen asleep in her room, worn out from last minute plans. She even helped Celes clean the house and make sure her dress was ironed and perfect for the next morning. Celes was changing into her pajamas when Locke walked in, his head matted to his forehead from sweat. He had been working out in the yard, cleaning it up for the party. Celes was slipping into her pajama bottoms as he came up behind her and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Locke!" Celes exclaimed, and struggled to pull her pants up the rest of the way. He kissed her hair and released her, pulling off his white t-shirt as he walked away. Celes reached for her hairbrush on the dresser and began to pull her hair back in a low ponytail.  
  
"You look tired." Celes said, and set down her brush again after tying a worn ribbon in her hair.  
  
"I am." Locke said, and yawned loudly. "I can't even get to sleep yet. I still have to take a bath..." He yawned again as he pulled off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He then took his robe off of a hanger in the closet, and slipped it on, leaving the front untied, and grabbed his sleeping shirt from the bed. He walked over to Celes again and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss, and smiled a little at his dirty face.  
  
"Hurry to bed." She said, and he winked.  
  
"But of course." He replied, and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. Celes let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up and around her body. Butterflies had made their way into her stomach, making her heartbeat race. Tomorrow she would be a different person. She wouldn't be Celes Chere anymore...She would be Celes Cole.  
  
"Celes Cole..." The name fell from her lips in almost a whisper, but filled her mouth with a sweet taste like the kind you could get from children's candy. Celes rolled onto her back and looked up at the very boring and very white ceiling, immagining what kind of a life Celes Cole would lead. Would she be a beautiful girl that would age gracefully into a real woman, one that would get dressed up for dances and balls and strive to be the prettiest, now that she had a husband to impress? Or maybe she would be a homewife...dependent on every one of Locke's actions...never having to worry about work outside the home again? Or maybe...  
  
A pang of fear struck into Celes' heart at her next thought.  
  
Maybe...a mother... Celes bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly, trying to squeaze the thought out of her. She didn't know why, but the thought of bearing a child was absolutely horrifying. Not only was there the pain that you had to go through just to get the thing out, but it was literally a life-altering experience. Things would never change, no matter what, because children were forever. Children that depended on love, and other important things only a mother could provide with the father. Celes moaned and opened her eyes again.  
  
I wonder...if I could ever love someone like that. She thought. I really cannot tell what I am capable of anymore unless it has to do with battle tactics. How sad...it's like I have the maturity of a little girl when it comes to all of these important issues life throws at every woman...What if Locke wants a child and I refuse him? Would he leave me? Or maybe...he would...  
  
A tear slipped from Celes' eye and trailed down her cheek. No way would Locke want to cheat on her for something like that! There was no way she could doubt him at all! Locke loved Celes for who she was now, not who she was capable of transforming into in the future.  
  
"I don't want to change at all." Celes stated firmly to herself. "And I won't. The only thing that will change about me tomorrow is my name. Locke has fallen in love with the woman I've become. I'll always be General Celes Chere in my mind, but in his...I'm just Celes Cole. And that's....that's who I want to be!"  
  
"Celes? Did you call for me?" Locke called out from the hallway as he opened the bedroom door. Celes sat up and tried not to gawk like an idiot. He was only in a light yellow towel wrapped around his waist, with another towel around the back of his neck that she asumed he had used for his towel- tossed wet hair. Celes swallowed and managed to shake her head slightly, her eyes glued on his tanned and toned body.  
  
"No..." She said, "I did not..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, jeeze, I jumped out of the tub for nothing." Locke laughed a little and turned around, closing the door once again. Celes felt a sweat break out on her forehead as she hit her pillows again, her breathing slightly paced up.  
  
"Oh man, how am I going to get through tonight?!" Celes muttered with clenched teeth, and balled her fists at her side. "All of a sudden, being a virgin bride has become really difficult!!"  
  
About a half an hour later, Locke finally came back to the room for the night, dressed for bed. He crawled in next to Celes and embraced her tightly. Celes sighed happily, his fresh scent enveloping her body, even with her back turned to him.  
  
"Locke, I'm so excited about tomorrow, I don't think I can fall asleep!"  
  
"Heh, you have to, Angel, if you don't get any sleep, you'll look like the bride from the dead tomorrow."  
  
"Hey!" Celes giggled, and snuggled closer against him. He burried his head in her hair and sighed himself.  
  
"So, what is up for the honeymoon tomorrow, dear?" He whispered. Celes blinked and tried not to giggle as he began to lightly tickle her leg.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Celes whispered back.  
  
"Hmm, well, so far, all I see in the picture is you, and me, and a totally empty place to ourselves...and..."  
  
"I'm serious!" Celes said, and finally started to giggle as his hand brushed her inner thigh when he began to tickle there.  
  
"You don't sound very serious yourself!" Locke pointed out over her laughter, and kissed her ear.  
  
"Well....um...there is no where to go around here..."  
  
"I know...so why don't we just stay here? We'll clear out the house eventually, and then..." Locke nibbled Celes' ear lobe, and she squealed softly as he ran his hands over her thighs and up to her waist, pulling her closer to him and he continued to nibble and kiss her softly.  
  
"Hmm..." Celes murmured, and closed her eyes, feeling a wave of relaxation run through her. She had to do all she could not to turn around and start returning his kisses, because she knew that if she did, they would never be able to stop, and there would be no sleep for either of them. Celes immagined her and Locke worn out the next evening, too tired to even undress, and she cringed in her mind. What an awful honeymoon!  
  
Celes blinked, and sat up. Sunshine was pouring over the bed from the open window in their bedroom. A gentle breeze blew through, making the curtains drift about aimlessly. She looked around, but not could find Locke anywhere. Has she fallen asleep? She then spotted a note beside her in the bed, on Locke's pillow.  
  
See you later babe! The groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the wedidng, it's bad luck!  
  
Love,  
  
Locke  
  
Celes smiled a little and raised her arms high in the air to stretch and yawn.  
  
This was it! Celes' big day had finally arrived! 


	34. Arrivals

Chapter 34- Arrivals  
  
There was a knocking at Celes' bedroom door as she was tying on her bathrobe. She opened the door and saw Terra, holding up Celes' circlet for her hair. Celes had been so busy, she didn't have time to get the flowers she needed to weave in it, but Terra had taken care of it for her. Entwined around the silver circlet were two perfect pink roses, the blossoms set right above the white ribbons that trailed from the circlet. Celes smiled brightly and took the circlet from Terra.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Celes exclaimed, and set it down on her dresser. "This is gorgeous..."  
  
"No problem!" Terra smiled, and gave a victory sign. "Now, we need to get you ready, huh?"  
  
"Well...what do I do?" Celes asked dumbly, and Terra burst out laughing.  
  
"You have to get a bath first...wash all that hair, wash your body, shave your legs, and then, you have to rub yourself down with lotion, get dressed, do your hair, make sure you have your bouquet and garter..."  
  
"Yow, slow down!" Celes cried, and pracitcally broke out into a sweat thinking about it all. "Ok, first, I'll take a bath. And then, we'll talk about the rest, ok?"  
  
"Hee-hee, alright." Terra replied, and suddenly gave Celes a hug. Celes blinked and hugged back, an overwhelming sense of sisterhood washing over her. Suddenly, there was a very loud knock on the door, and Terra pulled away.  
  
"Let me get it!" Celes screamed like a kid, and ran out of the bedroom.  
  
"Wait!" Terra cried. "You're not even dressed...."  
  
Celes yanked open the door and screamed when she saw who was there. Hugging a large wrapped package to her chest was Relm, and behind her, Strago, her grandfather. However, Celes barely recognized the younger girl. Relm must have experienced a growth spurt that summer, for she was now at least 3 inches taller, and had began to develop into a young lady. She was still dressed in her black tube top which had noticeably filled out more, but exchanged her puffy pants for a long, orange and yellow skirt which was tied in a knot around her waist. Her outfit was completed with a pair of stylish japanese-style wooden sandles and a black beret set on her shoulder- length curly golden hair.  
  
Strago, on the other hand, still looked the same, only now, he was decked out in a snazzy tux that Celes was pretty sure Relm had picked out. His white hair was also brushed down and styled neatly, although he still fashioned that goatee that seemed too young for his face. He turned slightly red when Celes had thrown open the door merely in her robe, and Relm smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Celes!" Relm said, shoving her package into Strago's arms and hugging her tightly. Celes hugged back and smiled, pulling away to look over Relm more.  
  
"You sure grew up." Celes said, and Relm nodded.  
  
"Yeah! You would not believe how many guys come over to ask me out for dates everyday...when they heard I was leaving town for a few days, they went ballistic!" Celes giggled and Strago shook his head.  
  
"Well, at least she doesn't court every single one of them." He added in his tired tone.  
  
"Court? It's DATE, Grandpa. DATE. Get with it!"  
  
"Get with what!?" Strago cried, making Relm go into a fit of hysterical laughter again. He shook his head and handed Celes the package.  
  
"For you and Locke, from Relm and I." He said, and Celes took it.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Where is Locke, anyway?" Strago asked, hoping that there was a fellow male around somewhere.  
  
"Locke is down at the Inn." Terra said from behind Celes, Strago, and Relm. Celes whirled around.  
  
"Oh, so that's where he went?" Celes questioned.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Terra said. "If you want Strago, you can join him. Relm can stay too, Celes is getting ready."  
  
"Apparently so!" Strago said, and Celes laughed embarassedly as she tugged her robe around her body more.  
  
"Let me stay!" Relm exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, do whatever you want." Strago said. "I'm not gonna argue with you. Your loud mouth will wake up this entire villiage."  
  
"Hee-hee, that's right." Relm said.  
  
"I'll go and see Locke." Strago said, and bowed like a gentleman to Celes. "I will return soon to get this pest out of your hair."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind her staying." Celes said, and put her hands on Relm's shoulders. "In fact, we could use her help."  
  
"Very well." Strago said, and smiled. "Behave Relm."  
  
"Yes, Grandpa."  
  
With that, Strago retreated down the steps of the house and soon disappeared down the lone dirt road that lead to the rest of the villiage. Relm pushed her way inside and looked around.  
  
"Quite a lil' love nest you have here." She commented, and Terra laughed.  
  
"Quite an energetic girl you've become." Celes replied. Relm gave Terra a quick hug too, although they had already seen each other several times before.  
  
"Are you still going out with Edgar?" Relm questioned.  
  
"Hmm-hmmm." Terra said, and smiled proudly.  
  
"Then you should hurry up and get married yerselves." Relm said. "I love weddings. Grandpa said that when I get married, I can wear my mom's dress and everything! So now, I can't wait."  
  
"Oh, you will soon enough." Terra replied in her wise voice. "Just like I will when the time is right."  
  
"Oh, fuddy-duddy!" Relm said, and straightened her beret. "I wanna hurry and grow up so I can be a professional painter and have lots of romantic affairs in my studio!"  
  
"Relm!" Terra exclaimed, and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Growing up a bit too fast!" Celes added, and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going to take my bath now. Relm, you can answer the door when more guests come, ok?"  
  
"Sweet." Relm said.  
  
Celes turned from the girls and locked herself in the bathroom. She took her hair our of its low ponytail and shook her head to let it all fan out as she slipped out of her robe. She walked over to the tub and turned it on, letting the hot water run through for a moment before closing the drain and letting the tub fill up. As she stood there with her arms wrapped around herself, waiting for it to fill, her thoughts turned to Relm.  
  
She sure grew up nicely under Strago's raising. She thought. I immagine they are very close, even if they don't act it.  
  
Celes sighed and turned off the water, seeing that the tub was filled enough. She stepped in slowly, and finally totally relaxed, letting the water soak her body. After a few minutes, she reached over for a shampoo bottle, and began to wash her hair.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, it's Edgar and Sabin!" Relm exclaimed from the doorway.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Sabin said as Terra and Relm let them inside.  
  
"Terra baby!" Edgar smiled, and kissed Terra on the nose when he came in. "Why arn't you dressed yet for the wedding?"  
  
"Because I have to make sure our blonde of a bride can dress herself first." Terra joked, and Sabin roared out with laughter.  
  
"I'll have your ass for that remark, Terra Branford." Celes said from the bathroom entrance, her arms crossed over her chest in a mock-threatening stance. Terra turned red and whirled around, laughing nervously with her hand behind her head.  
  
"Aha-ha-ha, Relm, why did you say something so mean about Celes like that?" Terra questioned.  
  
"WHAT?!" Relm growled.  
  
"Celes, you have never looked better, really." Edgar smiled, and winked. "Getting married in a robe...good idea. Makes things go quicker for the honeymoon, eh?"  
  
"Oh, I think someone like you would only know about that, Edgar." Celes replied cooly, and now, it was everyone else's turn to laugh. Edgar swallowed and smiled stupidly.  
  
"No one can lash them out like Celes." He declared. "I wonder if Locke is a glutton for punishment..."  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny." Celes said, and finally put on a smile.  
  
"My present should be arriving soon." Edgar mused, and pushed his bangs out of his hair. "But then again, the delievery system these days is never reliable."  
  
"I'll be glad to inform you that my gift is not nearly as extravagant or annoying." Sabin noted.  
  
"Shsssssh, you'll give it away!" Edgar cried.  
  
"Happy...um...Wedding Day?" Sabin struggled as he handed Celes another wrapped package. She handed it to Relm, who took off with it.  
  
"Where is she going?" Edgar questioned.  
  
"We have a present station set up in the yard!" Relm yelled as she thumped out the back door of the house.  
  
"Perfect, the yard is perfect!" Edgar exclaimed, clapping his jeweled hands together. He had on more festive jewerly then Terra and Celes would have on combined.  
  
"Ahem..." Celes cleared her throat. "Thank you for the gift Sabin. You guys can either hang out here, or go with Locke at the Inn. Strago is already there."  
  
"I'll be busy Edgar." Terra noted, and his face fell.  
  
"Awww, we can't have a quick..." He suddenly coughed in the middle of his sentence, and continued, ".....before the wedding?"  
  
"Oh my!" Relm bellowed as she joined them again.  
  
"Edgar, stop that, hee hee." Terra said, and blushed deeply. Celes raised her eyebrows questioningly. "It's not what you think!" Terra protested.  
  
"I'm just kidding, just kidding." Edgar said and Sabin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Baka..." Sabin muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing Edgar."  
  
"Well, we'll be seeing you soon enough!" Edgar smiled and waved, and Sabin nodded as they both exited the house. Terra was still red as she shut the door behind them. 


	35. Final Guests

Chapter 35- Final Guests  
  
No one else came while Celes was getting dressed-thankfully, because it really was the task of 3 women to get the dress and all of her accessories on right. Celes began breathing harder once the dress was finally on, and she immediately fanned herself.  
  
"It's too...hot for this..." She moaned. "And I got a summer gown design!"  
  
"It's ok, you'll cool down, once all your hair is up." Terra assured her, and circled around Celes, checking to make sure everything was straightened, including the glass beaded sapphire belt around her waist. She reached down and poofed out the dress a bit, and then stepped away, smiling.  
  
"What do you think?" Celes asked nervously.  
  
"You look cute." Relm said. "But you can't look in the mirror 'till we're all done."  
  
And so, they went at it with Celes' hair. Relm and Terra actually argued over what would look better, like two teenage girls in a cat fight.  
  
"I think a messy up-style will look sexier!" Relm said.  
  
"We don't want her to look sexy, we want her to look like something...new." Terra said back.  
  
"Oh, so Locke will think she's a doll?"  
  
"Do you want him to think he's marrying someone who doesn't care about her looks?!"  
  
"Calm down." Celes said, and tried to step between them, but ended up tripping on her dress and falling on her face. "Ouch!"  
  
"Celes!" Terra and Relm cried in unison, and both bent down to help her to her feet and straighten her out all over again. Celes took a deep breath and suddenly started to bark.  
  
"Now, I know EXACTLY what I want done, and you can both work at it to perfect it." Celes ordered. Relm and Terra blinked in unison.  
  
"Alright!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
"Surely." Relm replied, and gulped. Celes explained what she wanted done, and Terra and Relm both nodded in approval. First, Terra brushed out Celes' freshly dried hair and parted it into two parts. Then she carefully pulled the two sides up and wrapped them into two honey-colored buns on the sides of Celes' head. Relm pinned them into place, and pulled out a small lock of hair by each of her ears, letting the shorter whisps of hair frame her face.  
  
Relm then fetched the curling iron that was heating on the stove, and Terra curled Celes' bangs. Finally, Terra finished by unfastening the circlet and placing it around Celes' head. The cool metal pressed lightly to her forehead as Terra re-fastened it, and arranged the flowers on the circlet so that they seemed to blossom from Celes' buns. The white ribbons dangling down added the perfect touch.  
  
"Oh, that is pretty." Relm said. "Do you think she needs make-up?"  
  
"Maybe a little lip gloss." Terra said, and Relm pulled some out of her skirt pocket. Terra carefully applied it on for Celes, and then handed it back to Relm.  
  
"This is great!" Terra exclaimed. "Ok, now you can look, Celes!"  
  
Celes stood up from her seat on the bed and turned towards her mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw herself, for it was almost like looking at another woman.  
  
"How do you like it?" Relm demanded.  
  
"It's....fantastic!" Celes exclaimed. "You guys did an awesome job! I....I don't know how to thank you..."  
  
"You don't have to!" Terra said, and squeazed Celes' shoulders. "Oh, you look like royalty!"  
  
"Maybe Edgar should marry her." Relm joked, and Terra made a face.  
  
"For some reason, I have no doubt that he would not hesitate to." Terra said in a monotone reply, but she did smile afterwards. "But hey, who wouldn't want to marry her?"  
  
"Um, hello, is anyone home, kupo?"  
  
"UWAAA!"  
  
"I know those voices!" Celes exclaimed.  
  
"Becareful." Terra warned and Celes carefully made her way out of the room in her gown. Mog and Umaro were perched at a front window, looking in. Relm rushed over and opened the door, and they came over towards it.  
  
"Kupo, this is Locke and Celes' house?" Mog questioned. He looked absolutely adorable with a little purple bow tie perched at his neck. He had a small puch slung over his shoulder. Umaro, on the other hand, was as scary as ever, in a cute yeti way. He was holding two things in his paws- one looked like a dagger, the other, a pendent. Celes couldn't see any detail though.  
  
"Welcome, you two." Celes said.  
  
"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Umaro roared a 'hello'.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Terra added.  
  
"Surely would, kupo!" Mog exclaimed. "Where do the presents go?"  
  
"We'll take you out back and show you." Celes offered, and Umaro and Mog followed her out to the back, where a table of presents was set by the house. Umaro dropped his down and bellowed again, hitting his chest.  
  
"He said 'Congrats, and, Celes and Locke will like my gift the best.'" Mog translated, and set his small pouch on the table too, although he was still fluttering in the air with his wings. "I know all his yeti-talk...kupo, he yells loud enough for the entire Narshe Caverns to hear!"  
  
"How is Narshe coming along?" Terra asked.  
  
"Pretty well, kupo. People are coming back more then ever before, and all the monsters left town. It's still cold there though...kupo!"  
  
"Duh." Relm said.  
  
"Kupo, Relm, you look beautiful!" Mog exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks!" Relm smiled, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Uga?" Umaro said.  
  
"Oh, you look....beautiful too." Celes offered, and hugged the yeti. Umaro nearly crushed Celes with his returning hug, but she managed to pull away in time.  
  
"Where are the others?" Mog questioned.  
  
"Edgar, Sabin, and Strago are at the Inn with Locke." Celes replied.  
  
"Can we stay here?" Mog asked.  
  
"Sure! We didn't send them away, they chose to leave." Celes said, and Mog laughed.  
  
"I try to stay away from girl talk too, kupo!" He exclaimed. "Gets messy and complicated!"  
  
"Gau not messy and complicated, right?" A high voice said, and Celes screamed as someone landed on her shoulders from the sky. Terra and Relm burst out laughing as Gau hopped down from Celes and shoved a gift at her.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Celes cried.  
  
"Gau climb on roof, roof like mountain climbing." Gau said. "Me see girls and yeti talking, and drop in to say hello."  
  
"I am not a GIRL!" Mog cried, and Gau turned his crimson eyes on him.  
  
"You cute enough to be girl!" Gau said, and laughed. Celes set Gau's gift down and laughed as well.  
  
"Hi Gau." Relm said. "You....haven't changed."  
  
"Me no change, except clothes." Gau said. Celes had noticed that he was in the outfit Sabin bought him when he went to meet his dad. Other then that, he was still the same wild boy.  
  
"Where is party?" Gau asked, and began to run around the perimiter of the yard at dizzying speeds. "Where is Mr. Thou?"  
  
"He's at the Inn." Terra offered.  
  
"Me see Mr. Thou later then. Want to go to party!"  
  
"He sure is hyper." Celes commented.  
  
"Ya think?" Relm said.  
  
"Hey Gau!" Terra exclaimed, and immeditately, he ran to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wanna do us a favor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you go down to the town chef's house and get the food?" Terra asked. Celes gasped.  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"No way, he'll be speedy delivery! You certainly can't go."  
  
"Gau will!" Gau cried, jumping up and down. "Gau will bring food!"  
  
"Really? That's great...now here is the address..." Terra started giving him directions, and Celes, Relm, and Mog looked at each other, all giving a small sigh.  
  
When Gau had sped off, the others finally arrived. Cyan came alone, and bowed when he entered the house, handing over a gift which Relm happily took to it's place. He opted to stay at the party also, for he had travelled a long way.  
  
"My age is finally getting to me." He had said, and laughed. Terra then retreated to her guest room to change into her formal dress.  
  
Shadow came next, surprisingly, with Gogo. The two silent fighters had run into each other on the way, and decided to just arrive together. Gogo mimiced Celes when it saw her, making everyone laugh, with the exception of Shadow. Gogo pulled two gifts out from under its many robes, and gave them to Relm to take away. Shadow eventually said he would rather stay at the house, and placed a gift basket full of fruit on the present table, where he met up with Relm.  
  
"Yo, Shadow." Relm greeted.  
  
"......Hello." Shadow replied in an uneasy voice, and walked back into the house.  
  
"Fuddy-duddy!"  
  
Gogo went down to the Inn to amuse Locke and the other guys. For some reason, the Figaro brothers found Gogo's miming to be absolutely hilarious, and it amused Gogo that its greatest talent entertained them, like a circus act.  
  
Last, but not least, Setzer made his debut. He was in his flashiest outfit yet, and quite proud of his 'keen fashion sense'. When he met up with the girls, he got down on his knees and kissed each of their hands gracefully.  
  
"So beautiful, you all look!" He exclaimed, and winked. Relm raised her eyebrows, but Celes and Terra were used to this.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Celes said. "You're the most important guest!"  
  
"Aha, so I am." Setzer said, and stood up, looking her in the eyes, and grabbing her hands. "Mark my words, Celes, you really do look perfect. You are truly the most gorgeous woman a man could ever be lucky enough to lay eyes on." Celes' face flushed as he then handed her a large gift and walked to the doorway. "I'll be joining Locke to congratuate him...perhaps you should all assemble to where you should be! I have a wedding to put on in a few moments! When I come back, it will be with the groom!" As he was walking out, he ran into Gau, who announced that he had personally laid out all the food on a big table out back.  
  
Celes sighed and dropped the gift in Relm's hands as her gaze followed Setzer out the door and down the road to where Locke would be waiting. She placed a hand on her still flamming-hot cheek, and turned around when Terra called "Celes, come wait in your bedroom!"  
  
"Setzer..." She whispered, and carefully retreated back to her bedroom. 


	36. White Roses

Chapter 36- White Roses  
  
Celes sighed as she leaned against her now shut bedroom door. Terra looked up at her curiously and alarm widened her eyes when she saw the look on Celes' face.  
  
"What's up?" She asked quickly. Celes looked up from the floor, her face flushed over.  
  
"I don't think I can do this!" Celes suddenly cried, and brought her hand over her chest. "My heart is pounding like .....God knows what!"  
  
"You're just nervous." Terra offered, and extended her hand. "I promise, Celes, this is really the best thing that could ever happen to anyone!" Terra bit her lip nervously as Celes' expression did not change. "Celes, everyone gets nervous right before stuff like this...you've just got a lot ahead of you..."  
  
Celes suddenly smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"You're right, I must be nervous!" She exclaimed, and giggled. "I guess we should go out there now, huh?"  
  
"Well...wait." Terra said, and looked Celes up and down. "I just realized...you have no one to give you away."  
  
"Oh...it's ok!" Celes offered. "I already told you, this isn't a formal ceremony. You know that!"  
  
"But still." Terra said. "I just wouldn't feel right without having you given away. It's just not normal!"  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Terra tugged Celes away from it, and called out "Who's there?"  
  
"Me." Edgar said from the other side. "Listen, guys, everyone is settled down, and Celes needs to get her butt out here! Ok??"  
  
"But..." Terra trailed off but yanked open the door. Edgar was standing there in all his glory, with a royal blue ribbon tying back his golden hair. Terra suddenly grinned and grabbed Edgar's hand.  
  
"Hey!" Edgar cried, and laughed slyly. "Terra, you know we can't do THAT now!"  
  
"Oh, stuff it." Terra barked, and turned red. "I just wanted you to give Celes away."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Him!?"  
  
Celes and Edgar both cried out in unison and looked at each other. Terra slapped Edgar's hand over Celes', and nodded to herself.  
  
"This is good." She said. "Edgar, just walk her down the aisle, ok? Celes, you get closer to him like this..." Terra pushed Celes over, and handed Celes her bouquet of flowers...beautiful white roses.  
  
"Are you sure I won't mess up?" Edgar asked worriedly.  
  
"You'll be fine," Terra said. "I promise!"  
  
"Thanks....Terra!" Celes said, and smiled at her and Edgar. Edgar tightened his grip on Celes protectively and grinned back at her.  
  
"Only fitting that you be given away by a king!" Edgar boasted playfully, and suddenly turned serious. "Now...lets go!"  
  
Edgar led Celes out to the back, with Terra trailing behind so she could hide herself in the back as to not to distract the others from the bride. Celes felt her face immediately flush over when they had stepped outside...it wasn't because of the heat either. Her eyes had immediately locked onto Locke's, and her heart began to race.  
  
It's a good thing Edgar is escorting me. Celes thought. Because if he wern't holding onto me, I would either faint or run up to Locke full speed.  
  
Locke gazed back at her and smiled brightly when he saw how she was blushing. She looked absolutely radiant to him...fresh, beautiful....just something new and precious. Oh, how he longed to grab her away from Edgar and embrace her! Locke fidgeted a bit before Edgar finally reached them with Celes and released her, kissing her cheek. Celes could barely tear her gaze away from Locke for a second just to look at Edgar and thank him silently with her eyes.  
  
"Celes..." Locke whispered, as she turned back to him. He tried to lean in and kiss her nose, but Setzer immediately grabbed him by the colar and stopped him.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Setzer said, and smirked. "Don't tarnish the virgin bride...if that is indeed, still in effect..."  
  
Locke and Celes both turned a deep red as Setzer cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.  
  
But, as Celes would learn later, she wouldn't be able to recall much of what happened during the times when Setzer spoke. All she could focus on was Locke...how handsome he looked...how perfect he was...the way he was grasping her hand with his, and resting the other at her waist...she could barely even recall when Locke repeated his vows...her eyes were focused on his brown orbs the whole time...  
  
Carefully, Celes recited her vows as well, and Locke gently squeazed her hand when she had said "Til death do us part." Finally, the time and come for the rings. However, Celes did not think they would be exchanging wedding bands right away, because it was made apparent that they could not afford them. They had even discussed that, and agreed that it wasn't necessary right away. But to her surprise, Relm suddenly popped up and produced two shining rings from her pocket, tied together with a small pink ribbon. She held them out to Locke, who smiled at her, and then took the rings, untying them and letting the ribbon flutter to the ground.  
  
Celes blinked.  
  
"What is this?" She asked softly, in a tone that no one could pick up on.  
  
"A surprise." Locke said, and winked, slipping the ring on her finger. She just shook her head, but smiled as she took the other ring and did the same to him. She made a mental note to herself to yell at Locke later about his expensive surprise.  
  
Setzer began to ramble on about things that were totally unecessary to say, just so he could torture Locke and Celes. Celes turned and gave him her famous deathglare, with her blue eyes turning to ice. Setzer widened his eyes and nearly choked while hurriedly saying "You may kiss the bride..."  
  
Locke smirked and pulled Celes against his body, slipping his hand behind her neck as she tilted her face back slightly. He pressed his lips to hers, finally able to relieve all the wait that he had to go through, as if he had never kissed her before in his life. Celes closed her eyes and held him tightly, the warmth of his kiss slowing down her frenzied heart....  
  
"I love you." Locke murmured against her lips right before he pulled away.  
  
"And I love you too...." 


	37. Locke, Celes, and Baby Alex

Chapter 37- Locke, Celes, and Baby Alex  
  
"Hmmm...Gau think food is yummy!"  
  
"Hey, Gau, Kupo, gimmie back that chicken leg!"  
  
"Grandpa, can I try some wine?"  
  
"NO RELM!"  
  
Celes smiled to herself from the table she was sitting at as Strago frantically yanked a wine bottle out of Relm's hands. A gentle wind passed through the yard and whipped at some of the stray locks of hair that were falling from the two buns set on her head. She had been sitting all alone, merely observing, as everyone had made a frantic effort to beat Umaro to the food sitting out on the tables. She didn't mind though. She felt as if there was so much on her mind, but when she tried to recall any of it, it would disappear from her memory. There were mixed emotions of happiness, shock, and excitement stirring in her heart.  
  
"Celes, arn't you going to eat anything?"  
  
Celes looked up as Locke sat down beside her with a full plate in his hands. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'm too excited to eat right now. I'm afraid I might toss it all up later!"  
  
"Well...just make sure you have something." Locke lectured in a mock stern voice, and then winked. "Cause you are going to need LOTS of energy later."  
  
"Locke!" Celes blushed, and giggled as he grabbed her, lifting her right from her chair and pulling her into his lap. She tried not to laugh as he blowed gently on the back of her neck, making her tickle a bit. He then kissed her softly, and ran his hands down her sides, encircling them around her waist and pulling her back closer to his chest. Celes closed her eyes, only being able to concentrate on Locke's soft touch and gentle motions. As his lips continued up her neck to her ear, Celes' mind became totally eludicated. It was all anticipation...tonight, she would be alone with Locke, as his wife, and not just as...well, a girlfriend. She surprised herself by realizing she wasn't nervous though. This was what the both of them had been waiting for for what seemed like an eternity. The most powerful expression of love that two people could ever make...and soon she and Locke would....  
  
"Hey you two!" Terra chirped cheerfully as she sat across from Celes. Locke gave Celes' ear a quick lick before popping up and giving Terra a cheerful hello. Celes widened her eyes and moaned a bit in disappointment, making Locke laugh and Terra get a confused look on her face. From what Terra could see, Locke had been whispering something to Celes. What was so bad about that? She decided she got in on things too late too often.  
  
"Hi Terra." Celes said. "How is everything?"  
  
"Perfect." Terra said. "I will be lucky if I can ever have a wedding as romantic as this one was!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Celes joked. "If you marry Edgar, he'll practically make everyone involved rehearse the wedding over and over until it is to his "Queen's" needs! You will be a spoiled bride, Terra! You'll get your romantic wedding!"  
  
"Aha, but there is also something romantic and cozy about all this." Terra said, opening her arms to indicate the whole scene. "Just having our own little group...in a little place...makes me feel safe...and happy! Happy to be here to enjoy this beautiful day with all of you!" Celes smiled and reached across the table, grabbing Terra's hand.  
  
"Terra, promise that you will come by more often to see me!" Celes begged. Terra smiled back.  
  
"Of course. You know I won't be able to stay away from a cute place like this long." Terra giggled and stuck out her tongue. "It surprises me that Locke picked out such a nice little house."  
  
"What!? Why?" Locke cried. "Are you saying I normally have bad taste?!" Celes and Terra gave each other knowing looks, and Locke pouted. "Well fine..." He muttered playfully, and stood up part-way, threatning to drop Celes from his lap.  
  
"ACK!" Celes cried, and Terra laughed as Celes struggled to keep a hold of Locke.  
  
"Are you sorry you made fun of me?" Locke asked.  
  
"Soooooorrry!" Celes cried.  
  
Locke plopped back down on the chair and cradled the shooken up Celes in his arms. "Aww, Celes, I love it when you give in. It's such a welcome change."  
  
Celes raised her eyebrows and slipped her hand up Locke's arm, giving it a rather nasty pinch with her long nails. But her face instantly softened again when the cry of surprise and agony erupted from Locke's big mouth. Terra nearly fell off her own chair laughing as Locke pretended to sniffle.  
  
"Awww, Locke, I love it when you scream like a girl." Celes said, and smiled evily. "It's such an amusing change."  
  
"Getting beat on by her already?" Sabin asked from behind the group as he made his way over to an empty chair beside Terra. "Forget it Locke. You'll never survive long enough to have a first son. You should start writing out your will now."  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny Sabin." Locke said, and stuck out his tongue. "But just for your information, the way I see it is, if she's nice and rough like this by nature, think about how it will be tonight when---"  
  
"Oh my sweet Figaro!" Edgar squealed as he came running from the house. "It're here, it's here, my gift is here!"  
  
"Oh, no, I forgot about that." Sabin said, and let out a small sigh. "Gooooooood luck."  
  
"Oh, I want to see it." Celes said, and got up, deserting Locke and the others. Edgar took her by the hand and told her to wait by the backdoor of the house with her eyes closed. She did as she was told and felt someone's presence beside her a moment later.  
  
Or was that someone..a something?  
  
"KWWWEH!"  
  
"Oh...my...God.." Celes murmured and opened her eyes. Infront of her was a very beautiful and full grown white chocobo. It's feathers were glossy and long, and its beak was a unique bright yellow, something Celes had not seen on many chocobos in her lifetime. But then again, the White Chocobo was also extremely rare. It was said that some were worth thousands and thousands of GP. Locke stepped up behind Celes and whistled.  
  
"Whoa, look at that beaut." Locke said, and hesitently reached out to pet it. The chocobo made a happy noise and nuzzled its head against Locke's outstretched hand. "Well Celes, tonight, the chocobo and I get the bed, and you can have the couch, ok?" Locke joked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, lovely." Celes said, and tried not to laugh when he smiled at her. She turned back to the chocobo, and shook her head. "Edgar, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Yes, I needed to." Edgar said in reply, and shook his pointer finger. "It said so in the catalog....Chocobos make great gifts for special occasions and lovers. They say the White Chocobo has magical feathers that help bring two people closer together. I couldn't resist after I heard that one! So, there you go. Congratuations!"  
  
"Aww...isn't she cute...?" Locke cooed, and petted the chocobo more.  
  
"Actually, it's a he." Edgar said, and Celes smirked.  
  
"Still want to sleep with him tonight, Locke?" She asked. Locke made a face, but continued to smile.  
  
"Well, he's definately handsome." Locke said. "So, honey, what do you want to call him?"  
  
By this time, the rest of the group had come over to see the new chocobo. Relm pulled out a sketchbook and began drawing excitedly. Umaro announced how 'yummy, grrrrrrr' the bird looked, and Gau wanted to try to leap it and learn its abilities.  
  
"I don't know...what do you think a name like this bird deserves?" Celes asked.  
  
".....Looks like a holy bird, kind of." Locke joked, and Celes widened her eyes.  
  
"That's it, Locke!" She exclaimed. "We'll name it after the holy esper, Alexander! And..."  
  
"We'll call him Alex for short!" Locke finished for her, and she laughed.  
  
"Then his name is Alex." Edgar exclaimed proudly. "Sounds very regal!"  
  
"Can I pet him too, Locke?" Mog asked excitedly.  
  
"Me too!" Cyan said, like a little kid.  
  
"Gauuu....too!"  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Alex was the star of the party. He was a proud bird, and smart too- he knew just what to do to get everyone to ohhh and awww over him and hand over food samples.  
  
"He's a thief, like his adoptive daddy." Celes remarked, and Locke squeazed her waist a little, being that was where his hand was.  
  
"That's treasure hunter!" He protested. "Besides, he likes to show off, like his adoptive mommy."  
  
"I do not like to show off."  
  
"Oh, then why did you do the opera, hmm? I bet you were just dying to dress up so I would look at you!"  
  
"You forced me into it. Besides, Locke Cole, I caught you looking at me long before the opera even occured." Locke turned red and Celes smirked.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that, Celes Cole." Locke threatened.  
  
"I'm soooo scared!" Celes giggled, and all of a sudden, Locke tackled her playfully, pushing her to the ground.  
  
"HEY!" Celes cried, and realized there wasn't much of a chance of her being able to fight back, being that she was in a tight dress and heals. "You CHEAT!"  
  
"Come on, magitek knight." Locke taunted from above her.  
  
"Errr, YOU!" Celes laughed, and grabbed his arms, pushing him away from her and rolling over quickly, pinning him to the ground. Locke laughed and stopped struggling against her tight grip.  
  
"Alright, you win." He offered.  
  
"Oh, my, God." Relm said, poking her head out from behind Strago. "A wrestling match! Kinky! Do they play this at all weddings, Grandpa?"  
  
"Relm!" Strago cried.  
  
"Oh, Celes, I think everyone can see up your dress." Locke said innocently. Celes gasped and let him go to tug down her gown, but Locke took the opportunity to catch her off guard and swing her to the ground again. Celes squealed when he held each of her wrists down and trapped her legs and hips between his own legs. "Oops, just kidding about the dress part!" Locke said, and burst out laughing.  
  
"How humilating..." Celes moaned. "I fell for the oldest trick in the book. This is why I didn't wear a dress when I was in the army!"  
  
"Hee-hee, that was funny. You two should be professionals." Setzer said. "I'll take you under my wing as your manager. You'll be stars!" Everyone began to laugh, even Gogo, who was chuckling softly.  
  
"Kwweh?" Alex said in a confused tone, wondering why no one was fawning over him anymore.  
  
The sun had begun to set, and the air had begun to take on its summer chilliness. Soon night would fall... 


	38. Departures

Chapter 38- Departures  
  
As the sky darkened, the party of people had begun to wind down, and soon it was evident that all the energy that had once breathed life into the wedding was dwindeling. Relm was the first to fall asleep in her chair after cake was served. If it wasn't for Strago's shouting at her, her face would have smashed right into her cake. Mog was getting exhausted from fluttering everywhere on his tiny wings, and eventually fell asleep on Umaro's shoulder.  
  
Terra made her way over to Celes after fawning over Alex for 10 minutes straight. Celes looked up from the table she was sitting at, her eyelids half-way shut. Terra smiled and yanked on a lock of hair that had found its escape from one of Celes' hair buns.  
  
"Huh...?" Celes asked, and widened her eyes, sitting up in her chair a bit.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I got all my stuff together." Terra said. "If you don't mind, I am going to stay in Figaro tonight when I go back with Edgar and Sabin."  
  
"You're leaving?" Celes asked. "I didn't know that."  
  
"I talked to Locke about it, and he said it was ok." Terra added. "But it's up to you."  
  
"Oh, no, go ahead!" Celes smiled. "You've done so much for us, I just wish there was a way to pay you back!"  
  
"Nahhh!" Terra giggled, and shook her head. "You don't need to! I just know you would help me out if I needed it."  
  
"True, true." Celes nodded, and stood up, looking around her. "Everyone looks tired."  
  
"Yeah..." Terra said, and let out a loud yawn. "It was a busy day."  
  
Right then, Shadow came up to Celes. "I had better be going, Celes. I have a long way back to where I have to be tonight."  
  
"Oh, really? Darn." Celes said, and took Shadow's hand. "Where do you have to be?"  
  
"I gotta be where I gotta be." Shadow replied. Celes wasn't surprised by this answer. Shadow liked to speak in riddles, anything to keep his agenda a secret from others.  
  
"Well, thanks for coming." Celes said. "Oh, and thank you for your gift of fruit." She laughed a little. "I still have to open all the other presents too!"  
  
"Enjoy it." Shadow said gruffly, and gave a nod to Locke as he came up behind Celes. With that, he turned, and disappeared through the backdoor of the house. Although she couldn't see him, Celes could mentally picture Shadow leaving the house and traveling down the worn dirt road that led down and out of Kohlingen. However, her vision stopped there, because who knew where Shadow was heading to next?  
  
One by one, following Shadow's lead, the others began to depart as well. Edgar, Sabin, and Terra were the last ones to go though. They spent a long time saying their good-byes to Locke and Celes, practically as if they would never be seeing them again. However, Edgar did extend an invitation for them to join him for tea the following Sunday, and Locke and Celes gladly accepted.  
  
"I'll be there too!" Terra grinned.  
  
"You'd better be there." Edgar argued, and kissed her on the cheek. "It would be disrespectful to turn down a king."  
  
"Oh, please, that was cheesy." Sabin said, and shook his head. "I don't understand it. Terra, you're a smart girl. Why him?!" But then, to show he was joking, Sabin playfully punched his brother in the arm. "Nevermind, I KNOW why..."  
  
"Oh, Sabin!" Terra said, and turned red. "Cut it out!"  
  
After saying their final good-byes, the Figaro-bound party finally left. By this time, the sky was quite dark, and Celes could barely see 5 feet infront of her. She spotted the table of presents though, and poked Locke in the arm.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, looking to where she was.  
  
"Help me take these in." Celes ordered. "I can't carry all of them by myself!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Locke smiled, and walked over to the table with her, scooping up an arm load of gifts. Celes did so as well, and the two managed to squeaze through the doorway of the house and drop all the gifts on the kitchen table. Letting out a sigh of relief, Celes turned back around to shut and lock the backdoor. Locke disappeared for a moment, and Celes could hear him locking the front door as well. All of a sudden, everything seemed very quiet. Not even the summer crickets were making a peep outside. The brilliant full moon, however, was shining through the kitchen windows, bathing it in a silvery light. Celes turned and pressed her face and hands to the window, gazing up to the perfect moon. Her warm breath made a little cloud of fog against the cool glass.  
  
"You look like such a kid when you're like that." Locke said from the doorway of the kitchen. "It's cute!" Celes smiled and drew back from the window.  
  
"It's pretty out tonight." Was all she said in reply.  
  
"I had to negotiate, but I finally managed to convince the Goddesses above to give you a perfect full moon for our wedding night." Locke joked. "I told them they totally owed you a wedding gift." With that, he leaned against the doorframe and extended his hand out to her. Celes stepped over to him and took his warm hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Why don't I start a fire in the living room while you change out of that dress?" Locke suggested in a low whisper.  
  
"Alright." Celes replied, and kissed him back. "Bring out champagne too if we have any left."  
  
"Read my mind." Locke said, and dropped her hand. Celes looked back at him before going into their bedroom and shutting the door tightly behind her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and color had finally rushed up to her cheeks.  
  
Although she was desperate to meet Locke out in the living room, Celes found it to be as much of a struggle getting out of her dress as it was getting in. And with only her to do it, the job would take even longer. Finally, though, after 10 minutes of excruciating effort, she managed to climb out of the dress. She quickly hung it up in the back of the closet, and glanced about the room in her underwear, trying to find her pajamas. However, she spotted a familiar package on the bed, and went over to look it over. It was Terra's present for Celes! She must have slipped it in the room before while she was getting her stuff together. Celes tore open the present, and cried out in joy.  
  
Lying there, neatly folded, was a new pair of sapphire blue silk pajamas. They were in a summer style, as there were no sleeves on the top, and short bottoms instead of pants. The thread that was used down the front for design was a soft silver, and the fasteners were glass, sculped in the design of small flowers. The glass fasteners were hidden under the silver bows that traditionally were used to actually tie the top together. Celes excitedly slipped the top on, and then investigated the bottoms. They were simple, only having slits cut up an inch or two on the sides of the legs. Celes put those on too, and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Beautiful!" She exclaimed, and reached up to unfasten her circlet. "Thank you Terra!" Her circlet came off, and she set it gently down on the dresser. She then untied each ribbon in her hair that was holding up the buns, and watched her long hair tumble back onto its rightful place on her shoulders. Running a brush through it a few times, Celes became satisfied, and double checked to make sure no expensive jewelry was still on. Leaving only her two rings from Locke, Celes flashed a smile at the mirror and hopped out of the room on light feet.  
  
She saw Locke sitting on a blanket on the floor, with a bottle of champange and two glasses that were full set infront of him. The whole rest of the room was dark, with the exception of the small area around the blazing fireplace. The red glow of the fire was causing funny shadows of the room to jump about in an almost tribal manner. Locke didn't hear Celes until she accidently let out a small sneeze. He looked up at her as she was rubbing her tiny nose and laughing.  
  
"Hey, where did you get those?" Locke asked, and Celes grinned proudly.  
  
"A gift from Terra. What do you think? Is it me?"  
  
"I think Terra has good taste." Locke said, smiling, and held up a glass. "Care to join me?" 


	39. Sweet Promises

Chapter 39- Sweet Promises  
  
Celes walked over to Locke and plopped herself down on the blanket. It was soft and comfortable underneath her tired legs. Locke handed her the glass in his hand, and she took it, holding it up slightly in mid air. Locke took his own glass and gently clinked it against hers.  
  
"To us?" He asked in an adorable questioning tone.  
  
"To us." Celes confirmed sweetly, and pulled back, bringing it to her lips. The wine had a sweet taste to it, making her lips part in a slight smile as she had her first sip. She closed her eyes for a moment to enhance the taste, but Locke could only stare as he slowly set his drink down, far off to the side.  
  
She's so beautiful. He thought to himself. Everything about her...the way the firelight shines on her hair, the way her lips just press together perfectly when she drinks and speaks...  
  
Celes opened her eyes and set her glass down as well, flashing him a smile.  
  
And...her eyes....  
  
Locke reached over slowly and took her glass, setting it far out of the way along with his. Celes' eyes followed his hand the whole 12 seconds it took to do that, which drove him absoultely crazy.  
  
"Locke..." Celes started, but was interrupted as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers softly. Celes closed her eyes and gave no resistance as he gently pushed her down to the blanket, slipping one hand to her waist and running the other through her hair.  
  
"You're so beautiful...everything about you." He whispered, and lowered his head again, this time to kiss her ear. He continued on, not giving her time or leaving her the breath to reply. "I can't immagine anyone else as perfect as you. How I got so lucky...I guess I'll never know...but I swear it Celes, every day of my life and every breath I take is going to be solely dedicated to making you happy...." Celes released a small breath she didn't even realize she was holding in as Locke trailed his lips down to her neck, kissing in some spots but tantalizingly nibbling in others.  
  
"Locke." Celes said as she tilted her head to the side slightly, letting out a soft moan as he continued to kiss her, leaving the spots where his lips met her skin warm with anticipation for more.  
  
"Yes dear?" He asked between kisses, bringing his hands up to the colar of her night shirt.  
  
"......I love you." Celes whispered, her eyes watering over slightly when she opened them, which gave them a new sparkle in the light of the fire. Locke stopped and looked down at her, his heart pouding so loudly he could barely even hear himself reply.  
  
"I love you too, more than anything else in this world..." He smiled. "Forever..." Celes smiled back and reached up, caressing his cheek. He nuzzled his face against her warm hand, briefly kissing her palm in a spot that made her giggle from being tickelish.  
  
I can't believe it...that I'm here with Locke like this, right now. Celes thought, her cheeks turning a bit crimson. This is all I have been thinking about...I just couldn't keep him off my mind. And now, he's here, and I just can't immagine it being any better...then this...And I can't immagine ever wanting to ever be with someone else...never ever! Celes was surprised to feel the small tears that were in her eyes hit her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Celes..." Locke whispered, and kissed her tears as his fingers gently trailed over colarbone through her top. "As long as I'm here, I'm never going to let a sad thought enter your mind. You know that I'll always protect you, right?"  
  
"Of course I know...silly." Celes smiled, and lowered her hand from his cheek to her stomach. He suddenly surprised her by kissing her passionately, running his tongue over hers as he slowly undid the first few buttons of her top to see how she would react. However, the only thing she did in response to that was close her eyes and kiss him harder, which he took as a good thing....He had almost expected her to reach up and tell him to stop in that serious tone she got, like she always had before.  
  
But it's different now. He reminded himself as he gently undid the rest of the buttons. Tonight is different.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Locke then brought his gaze down to Celes' chest and almost hesitated to move the silk top that was still hiding everything in sight from him. For some reason, something inside of him was warning him that Celes might not like this. Celes looked up at him, and in one soft but swift motion, took Locke's hand and slipped it under her top, right on her stomach. The softness of Celes' skin immediately intrigued Locke as he ran his hand up and down her flat stomach, and then up her sides, causing the pajama top to open completely and reveal the rest of her to his widened eyes.  
  
Celes' felt all the blood in her body rush into her face as she slightly arched her back and removed her arms from the sleeves of the top. Locke took it and tossed it aside, not being able to take his eyes off of her perfect form for a second.  
  
"...You're just...perfect." He smiled, and kissed her gently, bringing his hands to her small breasts which made her blush even more. He softly chuckled at this, and lowered his lips to her small valley of cleavage, causing her to tilt her head back and moan louder then from when he was kissing her before. It was one of the sexiest sounds Locke had ever heard Celes make, and it was going to drive him crazy if he didn't hear it again in the next few seconds. Slowly, he parted his lips and then ever-so teasingly, moved from kissing between her breasts to running his tongue over each of them.  
  
Celes let out a short little gasp and moaned again, not being able to contain herself. It felt as if there were electricity running through her vains instead of just blood now, and each time Locke laid his lips upon her, a new surge of energy would come rushing through. She began to wonder how much longer she would have to suffer through this sweet torture before...  
  
After teasing her for a few more moments, Locke gently sat up on Celes' hips and pulled off his own shirt, wanting to feel the warmth his hands had felt all over. Celes wrapped her arms around him and they began to kiss again, this time just enjoying the incredible sensations they were getting just from pressing up against each other.  
  
Time ceased to have any meaning or existence...and the only thing on both their minds was simply how much they loved and desired each other.  
  
Locke continued to kiss Celes softly as he ran his hands down her sides to her hips, and slowly tugged down her pajama bottoms. As he did, Celes carefully lifted one leg, and then the other, to slip out of them completely. Locke could feel her tense up a little, so he smiled and kissed her belly button, blowing on it too to make her giggle, which worked. Locke also couldn't help but notice how cute her little black panties were, and said so.  
  
"Oh, Locke, cut that out!" Celes giggled embarassedly, and tugged on a lock of his hair. He looked up at her and smiled, taking the sides of the panties within his grip.  
  
"Cut what out...?" He asked innocently, and kissed her stomach.  
  
"Your silly compliments...."  
  
"But I mean them." He kissed her again, this time gently nibbling on her belly button. He heard Celes take in a sharp breath in surprise, and took that time to pull down those cute black panties. A few moments later, those had joined the rest of their clothing in a messed up pile a few feet away. Panic arose in Celes' mind when she realized she was now completely nude. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest, as the fear of the unknown settled in her mind. The only thing that was reassuring her now was the soft smile on Locke's face as he looked from her legs to her face.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"....Yes...."  
  
"Before...when I told you I loved everything about you...I meant it...but now I can do the rest of your body justice by saying it again."  
  
"Locke..."  
  
"I mean it, Celes. There has never been a moment in my life that I have wanted you more then now...."  
  
".......Then take me."  
  
Locke reached down and caressed Celes' cheek before kissing the tip of her nose and then kissing her lips. He murmured how much he loved her over and over again, reassuring that he would make sure everything would be ok, as he pulled his hand away from her cheek to take off his boxers. Finally, he gently parted her legs and leaned over her. Celes grabbed his hand, and he gave it a quick squeeze. He couldn't resist running his other hand through her hair one more time as he spoke softly to her.  
  
"Listen, Celes...you know...about the first time, right?"  
  
".....Yes, I do."  
  
"Do...you want me to go slow...? Or..."  
  
"No, please, go slowly..."  
  
"Alright. Anything you say, dear...let me know if there is anything else, ok?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Locke sealed her words with a soft kiss before whispering her name and pressing his hips to hers gently. Celes immediately let out a soft whimper and closed her eyes, squeezing his hand again tightly.  
  
**********  
  
Later that evening, or what was actually very early the next morning, Terra woke up in the middle of what was a seemingly wonderful dream about Edgar and sat up in bed. Something in her subconscious had been bothering her, and she felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. She crawled out of bed, grabbing her robe from the floor beside her feet, and tied it on. Then, feeling extremely suffocated, she threw open the balacony doors in her bedroom, and stepped outside into the cool nighttime air. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and leaned over the balacony.  
  
Terra wasn't the first to admit it, but she knew she still had some Esper left in her that wasn't destroyed when magic was depleted from the world. It was her Esper's instinct, which she knew was very dormant in her thanks to having the Esper most in tune with the planet, Maudin, as her father. It didn't show up often, but when it did, Terra knew she needed to listen. The last time she had had such a feeling wash over her was the night the Opera house burned down. Although it was all over the news the next morning, Terra had gotten a funny feeling that there was danger in that direction the night before. When she confided in her oldest child about it, she agreed, saying that something strange had been in the air.  
  
"What is it...?" Terra whispered. "I know I felt something..." She narrowed her eyes and leaned further over the balcony railing. Stretched below her was the entire city of Figaro, but she felt nothing there. Frustrated, Terra slammed her fist on the railing just as someone stepped out behind her onto the balcony and touched her shoulder.  
  
"ACK!" Terra cried, and whirled around, only to see Edgar standing there in his royal robes, looking exhausted.  
  
"Terra, I thought that was you." Edgar said, and yawned. "Sabin doesn't usually get up in the middle of the night like you do. Is something wrong?"  
  
".....I am not certain." Terra said softly. "I just had this funny feeling, and woke up. I was feeling suffocated in bed, so I had to come out here...."  
  
"Aww, it's ok, was it just a dream?" Edgar asked, slipping his arm around her.  
  
"No, it wasn't that." Terra said, alarm in her voice. "I'm just worried now...." She turned to the east and looked up in the sky, being distracted by a group of dazzling stars in the distance. But Edgar thought that it was something else.  
  
"....Hey, that's where Kholingen and Daryl's Tomb is." He commented.  
  
"...." Terra didn't say anything. Instead, she put on a smile, and turned to Edgar. He looked at her and smiled, kissing her on the nose.  
  
"Lets just go back to sleep, eh?" He suggested. "But you know, if you really arn't feeling well....you can come sleep in MY bed tonight." Terra smirked and shook her head, walking back into her bedroom, but shutting her balacony doors behind her, trapping Edgar outside.  
  
"HEY!" Edgar cried, as Terra yawned and snuggled back under her covers.  
  
"'Night sweetie!" Terra exclaimed, and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep. 


	40. From This Point On

Chapter 40- From This Point On  
  
The next morning, Celes woke up to the sound of birds chirping and singing outside the living room window. Sunlight was pouring through on the polished wooden floors, making them gleam brightly as if they were brand new. But today, everything seemed new to her, as if her senses had been reborn...  
  
She heard a soft moan come from beside her as Locke shifted in his sleep and pulled Celes in closer to him. A second later, he opened his eyes too, and kissed the back of her neck, tightening his grip around her waist.  
  
"Good morning." He said softly, and she turned to face him. He reached up and pushed the hair out of her eyes, making her smile.  
  
"Morning." She said, letting out a loud yawn, and stretched the best she could manage. Locke chuckled and embraced her tightly, which surprised her at first. They didn't talk much that she could remember the night before, and she had gotten a little worried.  
  
"I can't think of anything better then waking up to you every morning like this." Locke said, and smiled. Celes blushed and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"You're too sweet." She said, and pulled the blanket up over them more. "It's kind of chilly this morning...."  
  
"I know." Locke said, and snuggled against her. "So looks like I'm going to have to use you to keep warm!" Celes giggled and they kissed, totally oblivous to the commotion going on just a few feet away from their front door.  
  
"Terra, I'm telling you, nothing happened!" Edgar whined. "It's too early for this!"  
  
"It's noon, Edgar." Terra said, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, I just have to check on them. I really, really think something bad happened. I've felt this way since last night."  
  
"But you just don't....you just don't interrupt a honeymoon!" Edgar cried, jumping up and down. "Terra, welcome to the real world! It's like barging in through a door with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it!"  
  
"Celes won't be angry." Terra smiled, and knocked on the door loudly.  
  
"Sabin is lucky he didn't have to come." Edgar muttered like a spoiled child.  
  
"Locke, did you just hear something?" Celes asked, breaking a kiss.  
  
"Wha? No, come on Celes, you must be hearing things."  
  
"No, I heard something! I'm not crazy, you know."  
  
"Hee-hee, I beg to differ...OUCH!" Celes thwapped Locke and stood up, taking the blanket with her to use as a cover-up.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Locke cried. "I'm not exactly in my sunday best over here!" He jumped up and scrambled out of the living room before Celes could peek out the window to see who it was. Surprised, she blinked and opened the door.  
  
"Ahhhh, Celes, I am SO sorry." Edgar instantly began to plead on the steps as she peered at him and Terra. Celes blinked again and pulled up the blanket a little more.  
  
"Terra, is something the matter?" Celes asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Well, kind of, but um, Good Morning." Terra replied, and laughed nervously. "Did we interrupt something...?"  
  
"Wha? No, of course not..." Celes trailed off and hiked up her blanket again. "We actually just woke up. What time is it?"  
  
"Around noon." Edgar offered, still nervous about interrupting, not to mention the sight of Celes in a blanket was just a little too much for our lady-loving king. His mind began to waunder as he thought of ways to get Terra in a blanket. It was just so...  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Terra said, in a lower tone. Celes was surprised by how serious she sounded. How could anyone be so serious on such a light-hearted, happy, beautiful day...?  
  
"Were you worried?" Celes asked, her tone also changing. She found that she could be nothing but concerned when Terra got like this. Celes jumped a little when Locke appeared, now dressed in his bathrobe. He looked down at her, confused, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. "Why does everyone here look so paranoid?"  
  
"Locke!" Terra exclaimed. "So you're here too."  
  
"Of course..." Locke trailed off, and Celes felt him squeeze her waist gently. "Where else would I be?"  
  
".....I'm sorry." Terra said, and shook her head. "I know you may think I'm weird, but the truth is, I got a really creepy feeling last night....like some sort of...." She trailed off and looked at the ground. "...And somehow, I thought you guys might be involved. But...really, I'm just relieved you are ok."  
  
"Me too!" Edgar added.  
  
"....Thank you for coming then, Terra." Celes said, and held out her hand, taking Terra's. "I am greatful to know that someone is watching out for us."  
  
"Really?" Terra asked, and looked up at her. All of a sudden, although she and Celes were only months apart in age, the distance felt like years.  
  
"Yes." Celes said, and pulled Terra close, embracing her tightly. Edgar smirked and whispered to Locke how great the scene had suddenly become. Locke turned red and hit Edgar on the back of the head.  
  
"Grow up!" Locke cried.  
  
"Hey, I'm complimenting Celes too!" Edgar protested.  
  
"That's the point!" Locke exclaimed, but they both started to laugh a little anyway.  
  
"Would you like...to come in for breakfast?" Celes offered. "Locke can make it while I change."  
  
"What? Why do I have to?" Locke mock-whined, but messed up her hair and told her to go ahead to the bedroom. Celes ran off, and Locke stepped back, letting the guests in.  
  
"Well, I can see my gift was sure put to use." Terra commented, and pointed in the direction of Celes' abandoned pajamas on the floor. Locke turned red and took Terra by the shoulders, leading her straight to the kitchen. Edgar, however, went throught the kitchen and out the backdoor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Locke asked.  
  
"Looking at my bird!" Edgar exclaimed. "I'm sure no one paid HIM any attention last night!"  
  
"Oh, Alex, I almost forgot about him." Locke said, and laughed nervously. "Looks like I'd better make him brekfast too."  
  
Celes, meanwhile, was going through the closet, trying to find a sundress to put on. Her heart pounded in remembrence of last night, and blushing, she pulled a coral pink dress off a hanger and hid her face in it for a moment.  
  
All she could think about was how wonderful it had been.  
  
She got dressed and carefully brushed out her hair, tying it into a matching pink ribbon so that it was in a ponytail. Casting a quick glance in the mirror, she blew herself a kiss and bounded into the kitchen.  
  
"SO, what is everyone having?!" Celes exclaimed loudly as she entered, making the normally calm Terra nearly skyrocket out of her chair.  
  
"Terra was just telling me...what chocobos eat." Locke said dryly, as Terra went on and on about the chocobo diet. She sounded like an encyclopedia.  
  
"Just regular birdfood works, doesn't it?" Celes cut in, and Terra smiled.  
  
"Actually, yes, I was going to tell him that last" She smirked, and Locke nearly fell over.  
  
"Well, that's all he's getting." He said nervously. "Truth is...we can barely afford to feed ourselves right now..." Celes looked at Locke funny, and he laughed, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Just kidding dear!" He exclaimed, but Celes noticed his fake tone immediately. Terra didn't though, and joked that Locke just didn't want to spoil the bird as much as he wanted to Celes.  
  
"True, true." Locke said smoothly, and yawned. "Excuse me...I'm going to get dressed really quick, now that Celes is done hogging the bedroom."  
  
"What?!" Celes asked, and hit Locke playfully on his way out of the kitchen. Edgar came in right then, and the discussion quickly reverted to the breakfast menu.  
  
After breakfast/lunch, Edgar and Terra offered to help clean up, and Locke and Celes brought out all their leftovers for Alex. Alex was pawing at the ground and making very loud KWEH and WARK noises, as he was hungry. Locke dropped all the food on the ground and watched Alex go at it. Before turning to go inside though, Celes grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Locke, we need to talk really quick." Celes said, a worried tone lacing her voice.  
  
"What is it?" Locke asked, and stopped, turning towards her. "Something the matter?"  
  
"It's....about what you said inside." Celes said nervously, clasping her hands together. "Are we....really that broke?" Locke blinked and forced a smile.  
  
"No, we're ok, for now." He replied, and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"But...what about all the relics we found and sold off?" Celes asked, her hopes being dashed away by Locke's too cool attitude.  
  
"Well...it mostly went to the wedding...and getting you new stuff to replace everything you left behind in Albrook." Locke trailed off, and Celes gasped.  
  
"So...this is because of me?" She asked nervously, her knees shaking. Locke shook his head and hugged her tightly.  
  
"No way, I never said that." Locke said, and held her tightly. "Lets face it...the money was needed, and thankfully, we had it. There is nothing wrong with that. But we I figured that we both knew I would be going back to work eventually...so we could keep living here..."  
  
"Go back to work?" Celes asked softly, and burried her head in his chest. "You mean...like...leave home...and treasure hunt...like before."  
  
"....." Locke remianed silent, and pulled away. He tilted Celes' chin up with his hand, and gazed straight into her eyes. They were watering...Everytime Celes was about to cry, he felt like crying himself.  
  
"Lets not worry about that now, darling." He said. "Right now, it's just you, me, and Alex at home, and it will be like this for a while yet. Cheer up...I love you."  
  
"....I love you too." Celes said, and he leaned down, kissing her gently.  
  
"Now lets get back inside, before Edgar and Terra think that Alex ate us." Locke joked, and Celes smiled again.  
  
"Yes, lets go." 


	41. Future Plans

Chapter 41- Future Plans  
  
Later that evening, after Edgar and Terra had left (with Terra forcing Celes to contact her if anything weird happened), Celes and Locke settled themselves at the kitchen table, each with a cup of tea that Locke had made. Celes sat there, staring at her own warped reflection in her cup as Locke stirred his over and over again for no reason. The silence was unbearable, but both of them knew what was on each other's minds. Finally, Locke spoke.  
  
"Are you still worried about that, Celes?"  
  
"Worried about what?"  
  
"Come on, you can't play dumb with me...I mean, you can, but you're not very good at it!" Locke cracked a smile, but Celes just sat there and stared at the tea.  
  
"I am a little worried, ok? It's not a big deal though, you said so yourself...unless, you were lying." Celes' tone was beginning to turn a bit icy, which could scare anyone into telling the truth.  
  
"I wasn't lying." Locke promised. "But maybe when I said we would be ok for 'a while yet' I was exaggerating. I mean, you know, just exactly how long is a while, eh?"  
  
"Well, Locke, please tell me exactly how long a while is, so that we are all on the same page." Celes looked up and stared at him, her blue eyes beginning to have that frozen over look.  
  
"Hmmm....14 days?"  
  
"What!?" Celes gasped, and her eyes flashed. "2 weeks...?"  
  
"Yeah..." Locke bit his lip. "But hey, I won't be going far. I've been planning this trip for a while now. They say Narshe has been hitting a lot of great treasure in the new part of the mines they recently opened up. But, conditions there are so icy and so dangerous, not a lot of people are moving in on it. It's the perfect opportunity for me! And now that we have Alex, I can get there and back home quicker then on foot. The best part is is that Alex is a white chocobo, and those breeds are extremely adapt to cold weather. He'll be able to help me dig around! With Alex, the trip can be cut down drastically...to like, maybe less then a month....!"  
  
"...." Celes sighed and leaned back in her chair. "The mines are dangerous?"  
  
"Only to the inexperienced treasure hunter." Locke winked and leaned back too. "Besides, I kind of had an idea."  
  
"Hmmm?" Celes asked, not warming up to the idea of Locke leaving one bit.  
  
"Well, if you are worried about being bored, you could just come with me!" Locke smiled. "Either you could go with me to the mines, or you can come with me to Narshe, and we could just hang out in the inn at night together after I'm done. I thought it would be kinda romantic."  
  
Celes smiled back and leaned up against the table. "Really? But won't it cost more for me to come too?"  
  
"No, I mean, it's not like we'll need seperate rooms for the inn or anything." Locke grinned. "We can check in as Mr. and Mrs. Cole, you can relax during the day, and then at night..." Celes blushed as Locke leaned over the table and whispered something in an excited tone.  
  
"Sounds tempting." Celes giggled, and drummed her fingers on the table. "I suppose if you really want me to come..."  
  
"More then anything!" Locke said, and clasped his hands over hers. "Looking forward to seeing you at night sure would make me want to work faster..." He leaned in and kissed her on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Alright! Then I'll come too!" Celes exclaimed, and sighed happily. "I'm so glad this is going to work out. I really...just didn't want to be separated from you so quickly after we got married."  
  
"Awww, I understand, and I feel the same way." Locke said, and squeezed her hands. "Which brings me to another subject...What was up with Terra today?"  
  
"Uh...honestly, I can't tell you." Celes said, not knowing what to say. "It was kinda weird...but, I don't doubt her on anything she said to me."  
  
"You mean, that she was worried about you?"  
  
"Well, that, and the fact that she thought something might have happened. Terra has good instincts."  
  
"I know she does Celes...I was with her the most when we were fighting Kefka, you know. But nothing happened at all."  
  
"Well, I'm still going to just be a little more careful." Celes said, and stood up. "Speaking of which...I need to take a bath."  
  
"Speaking of which?"! Locke asked, and laughed a little. "Sometimes, you make no sense what-so-ever."  
  
"I know." Celes smiled, and left the kitchen. Locke stared after her for a moment and looked down at the table.  
  
For a moment...she just looked like she was about to disappear. He thought to himself, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
**********  
  
"It's late." Celes noted as she climbed out of the bathtub and reached out for a towel. The small clock on the bathroom wall read 10:00 exactly. She was guessing Locke had already fallen asleep for the night. She had not meant to stay in the bathroom so long herself, but she found that she had a lot of things on her mind that just needed thought about on her own.  
  
Wrapping the towel around her body, Celes then proceeded to comb her hair. She had to reach up every few minutes and rub away at the steam that was invading her mirror, which was annoying, but until Locke could get a fan in the bathroom, she would have to deal with it. Besides, she had certainly been in worse bathroom environments. Being a general in the Empire's army did not always have its perks.  
  
Actually, now that she thought back about it, there was nothing good that ever came with it.  
  
"I wonder...what my parents would think of me, right now?" She wondered out loud, peering at herself in the mirror. Of course, that was a silly question. Celes had never known her parents. Celes still wasn't even sure if she HAD any...it was never made clear to her whether she were truly all genetically-engineered in a lab or the result of a couple's love 18 years ago. Her fair skin, honey-blonde hair, and ice blue eyes were either God's creation or a scientist's idea. The question had never really phased her at any point of her life...especially now, since she knew there were more important things to think about. She would probably never know the answer anyway...and anyone who did know was probably dead and long burried by now. That's just how it was.  
  
Setting the comb down, Celes retreated into her and Locke's bedroom to change into her pajamas, and was surprised to see that Locke wasn't there. She peered out the window to look for him, and spotted him playing with Alex in the backyard. Alex was smiling in his own chocobo-like way, and Locke was laughing and feeding him treats every few minutes after Alex did a particullarly interesting trick. Celes sighed and pressed her forehead against the window, her focus on the two blurring.  
  
Celes began to wonder about Locke's parents too, even though she knew they were gone. She had heard him talking about them on Setzer's airship a long time ago with Terra. She wasn't really supposed to be in the conversation...she just happened to be sitting there, polishing her sword while they were talking. She remembered feeling very left out at the time, but she also remembered not caring.  
  
"Locke...arn't your mom and dad worried about you?" Terra had asked in her more naive voice at the time.  
  
"I'm sure they are, up in that beautiful place in the sky." Locke replied, and Terra blinked.  
  
"Your parents are dead?"  
  
"Yeah. They died when I was really young. You see, my mom had troubles giving birth to me. She survived, but she was really sick afterwards. The doctors didn't know what to do for her, because it was something that just had to do with her body naturally, and not any disease they knew about. My dad took care of her the best he could, but when I was about 2, she passed away in her sleep..."  
  
"Oh Locke..."  
  
"My dad tried taking care of me on his own, but it was hard, because he still had to work to support us. So, I stayed with my father's mother, my Grandma Cole, a lot. She always told me wonderful stories about both my mom and my dad when they were young, because they were childhood friends and sweethearts. So, I really felt like I knew my mom, and I loved her as much as if she were still with us. But, something Grandma Cole did not tell me until I was much older was that after my mom's death, my dad got sick too...sick with depression. My mom's death had really hit him hard...and even though he loved me, he found it hard to go on without the woman who had been by his side his entire life. My dad died on my third birthday, because he let himself get ill..."  
  
"....."  
  
"So I stayed with my Grandma Cole until I turned 21. I had to move away from Kohlingen then, because life was getting hectic. I had gotten involved with the Returners...Rachel had had her accident and wasn't speaking to me...the only person who seemed to care was my Grandma. She told me to go out and let the world know what I stood for as a new member of the Returners, and to remember to always fight for the weak. I received word the next day while in Narshe...that she had passed away also. But I wasn't depressed...I decided to make sure she did exactly as she had asked me."  
  
Locke had looked up and noticed Celes staring at him. She turned away snottily and stood up, leaving the deck.  
  
Celes sighed and lifted her forehead from the cool glass when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Locke asked. Celes turned around.  
  
"Thinking." She replied bluntly. "I didn't see you come in."  
  
"Thinking? Or worrying?" Locke joked. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that. Didn't you know that smiling is good exercise for your pretty little face?"  
  
"Oh really?" Celes asked, and smiled brightly. Locke laughed and opened his arms. Celes ran over and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
"So...were you planning on just sleeping in this tonight?" Locke asked, and poked at the towel. Celes remembered that she still had not changed and shook her head.  
  
"Of course not! It's all wet. I have to still change."  
  
"Well, do you really want to go to bed so early?" Locke had that sexy grin on his face as he said that, making Celes' knees go weak.  
  
"Hmm...what did you have in mind?" Celes asked, and squealed as he whirled her around and tossed her on the bed, making her bounce a bit as she struggled to keep her towel from flying. She was laughing, however, by the time he had joined her side and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You made that too easy for me. Some soldier you turned out to be, Celes Cole."  
  
"Well...I have yet to see if I am a better lover than a fighter, Locke Cole." Celes smiled softly as Locke gently kissed her neck.  
  
"Let me answer that for you." He murmured, and lifted his head, smiling at her. Celes reached up and ran a hand through his hair as he lowered his lips to give her a passionate kiss, while bringing his hands to the top of her towel, sliding it down. 


	42. Narshe

Chapter 42- Narshe  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Locke and Celes prepared for their journey to Narshe. A day before they were scheduled to leave, Locke and Celes travelled south to Jidoor to get some warm winter clothes. Narshe, even in the middle of summer, was freezing cold!  
  
"Locke, what do you think of this one?" Celes asked, stepping out from behind a rack of clothes. The coat she was wearing was a light blue color, almost like periwinkle, with big buttons that went down the front and a cute hoodie on the back. The coat came down to her mid-thighs, and even came with a pair of matching mittens made from the same soft material as the coat.  
  
"Well..." Locke trailed off and peered at her teasingly. "Put on that hoodie." Celes did as she was told, laughing because she knew she looked ridiculous, being dressed like this in August.  
  
"I like it!" Locke exclaimed, and hugged her. "But, I think you look good in anything!" It was then that Celes noticed the blue jacket that he was wearing.  
  
"Locke..." She trailed off. "That looks...familiar."  
  
"Yeah, my old one was getting sort of shabby, so I just decided to get a new one, since I liked it so much!" Locke exclaimed, and Celes nearly fell over as Locke beamed proudly.  
  
"You still look handsome." She offered, and clapped her hands together with a smile.  
  
From behind the counter of the store, a board teenager stood there, watching the couple compliment and woo over each other. She rolled her eyes, being young, and stuck out her tongue at them.  
  
"Gawd, get a room!" She hissed in a jealous tone, but suddenly put on a big smile as they walked over and put their purchases on the counter.  
  
Man, this is great! Dad promised me all the money from today's sales, so these two just bought me a new dress for that party next week! She thought, and began to add up the cost.  
  
"Will that be all?" She added sweetly. Locke and Celes looked at each other and both said "yes" in unison. After the transaction was completed, they both left the store, hand in hand, while Locke carried all their bags in his free hand.  
  
"What a weird kid." He said, and laughed.  
  
"Oh, stop it." Celes said, and squeezed his hand. "She was perfectly nice to us."  
  
"Yeah, but did ya see the way she was staring at us earlier?"  
  
"Hmmph. Well, Locke, maybe you're such a stud, that you've got little girls eyeing you now." Locke leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Jealous?" He teased, but suddenly, a young business man strolled by them, and pulled down his glasses, giving Celes a wink. She stared back at him with an icy glare that Locke could not see until the yonug man disappeared in the distance, and Celes turned back to him. She started to giggle when she saw how red Locke's face had become.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked, and smirked a little. "Are we...jealous?" Locke looked at her in all seriousness for one moment before suddenly reaching down, and in one swift movement, scooped Celes up in his arm and over his shoulder, laughing as he began to run down the street.  
  
"Looooooocke!" Celes cried, turning bright red as everyone in Jidoor turned to look at them. "This cannot look good!!!"  
  
"Who cares?" Locke laughed. "We don't live here!"  
  
"So you'll put me down when we get home, right?!"  
  
"I don't remember saying that, dear!"  
  
"Oh, Locke!!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
The next morning was hectic being that neither Locke or Celes had gotten much sleep the night before, and combining that with an early wake-up call for the journey ahead did not make things any better. Celes could hear Locke muttering curses from the living room as she was doing her hair in the bathroom. She peeked her head out as she was tying in a hair ribbon.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I can't find Alex's food anywhere." Locke moaned.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear, I put it in along with ours already!" Celes smiled a little and walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a combat outfit of hers...her long leather tan pants, matching vest, purple tank top, and leather sleeves to keep her arms warm gave her the regal air she always used to carry with her while she was General of the Empire's Army. Locke blinked and tried to hide his blushing face. He had looked past the regal part and skipped to noticing how very sexy she looked. Celes caught him staring and causally reached up to tighten the ribbon in her hair.  
  
"Ahem...well...if Alex's stuff is with ours...than I think we had better get a move on." Locke struggled to say. "Do...you have your sword in case we run into trouble?"  
  
"Yes, Locke." Celes smiled. "I'll meet you outside. Make sure that all the doors are locked!" With that, she turned and ran out of the room. Locke sighed and gazed after her for a few moments before snapping back to reality and checking to see if the front door was locked. After confirming that it was, he ran through the living room and kitchen to the back, where Celes was waiting with Alex. All of their equipment had been strapped on to Alex's saddle, which did not weigh down the strong chocobo at all. Locke climbed on first,and made Alex kneel so that Celes could climb on behind him. After Locke grasped Alex's reins and Celes had wrapped her arms around his waist, he turned to look at her.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" Celes exclaimed.  
  
With a gentle kick to Alex's side, the two were off. Alex easily splashed through the small stream in the backyard and began to run faster once he made it to the flat plains outside of Kholingen. Locke and Celes did not really speak much on the way to Narshe, because the winds that whipped by them as they travelled made talking turn into yelling just so they could hear each other.  
  
By the afternoon, after going through more plains and a rocky mountain path, Locke and Celes finally made it to Narshe. Although the cole-mining city had once been totally occupied by monsters, that was now the Narshe of the past. People filled the cold streets, attending to the steam pumps and heaters outside of each home and business, while many just waundered the streets to shop or play. Locke rode right up to the inn and parked Alex. He and Celes then took all of their luggage that was not needed for Locke's work and brought them inside.  
  
"Uhhhh...reservation for Cole?" Locke asked, breathing hard as he tried to speak. Narshe's cold air was already getting to the both of them, and this made the pale innkeeper chuckle.  
  
"It's right here, Mr. Cole." She said, and handed him a key. "This is yours until you choose to leave, right sir?"  
  
"Right." Locke said, and took the key. "Also, just put everything that this young lady here might order or need on the bill too, ok?" Locke nodded towards Celes, and the innkeeper nodded, making a scrawled note on a piece of paper by their room reservation.  
  
"Alright sir, everything is in order." She said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, and remember, chocobo stables are out in the back."  
  
"Thank you." Celes said, and she and Locke retreated to their room, which was at the very end of a long hallway. As soon as Locke unlocked the door, Celes dropped her bags and ran in, jumping on the soft double bed against the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
"Whew, my butt hurts." She said, and laughed.  
  
"Mine too, unfortunately, Alex isn't that comfortable." Locke said, and set down his bags as well. "And, also unfortunately..."  
  
"...You have to go already." Celes finished for him, and sat up on the bed. "But are you sure you don't want me to make you lunch before you do?"  
  
"No, dear, don't worry." Locke said. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise." He walked over to Celes and kissed her very softly, running a hand down her cheek to her lap.  
  
"Becareful..." Celes trailed off, and he nodded, taking a step back. "And remember, if you get too cold, come back here right away."  
  
"Yes, I promise all that too." Locke said, and winked. "I just know that you'll warm me up."  
  
"Get out!" Celes smiled, and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and quickly threw it back, hitting her in the face.  
  
"Ahhh!" Celes cried, and pushed the pillow aside. Locke flashed her a smile, and then waved.  
  
"See you tonight, love you." He said, and left the room. Celes looked at the closed door for a moment before sighing and flopping back on the bed. All of a sudden, she felt very tired. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but realized that the room was too cold to sleep in. So, she reluctantly got out of bed, found some matches on the small nightstand, and lit the fireplace. The food that was in a bag by the door looked tempting, but Celes was too tired to eat. No sooner had she hit the bed again, her eyes had closed, and she was fast asleep.  
  
The first night that Celes stayed in Narshe, she slept until 9 that evening. When she finally did wake up, she felt groggy and sort of sick.  
  
"Maybe...I need to eat." She said to herself, and walked over to the bag of food. She pulled out an apple, because it was the only thing that looked appetizing, and got her pajamas out while she was at it to change. After getting in her pajamas, Celes sat on the bed and chewed thoughtfully on her apple.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. 


	43. Snow Surprise

Chapter 43- Snow Surprise  
  
"Who is it?" Celes asked, becoming slightly more alert.  
  
"Hi...my name is Asuka...I'm the innkeeper here." A soft voice said. Celes then remembered the pale young woman who had checked them in before.  
  
"Yes?" Celes asked, still not moving to open the door.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you needed anything...like pillows or blankets..." Asuka trailed off and Celes realized that she was probably very shy.  
  
"Actually, another blanket would be nice." Celes said, figuring that an extra couldn't hurt.  
  
"Can I come in then?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Sure." Celes said, and got up from her bed, un-locking the door. Asuka was indeed standing there, holding a small pile of pillows and blankets. She pushed her light, frosty blue hair behind her ears, and handed a blanket to Celes.  
  
"Thank you." Celes said, and Asuka smiled.  
  
"You look young." Asuka commented.  
  
"Thank you, I'm eighteen." Celes smiled back and pushed the door open farther.  
  
"Me too!" Asuka exclaimed. "Usually, people my age never come here. Narshe is not a hot spot for tourists, you know."  
  
"Well, do you want to talk a little while?" Celes asked in a hopeful tone. She was sort of lonely and she never talked to anyone her age except Terra.  
  
"Sure." Asuka said, and Celes welcomed her inside. Asuka set down the rest of the pillows and blankets she had, and sat down on the bed with Celes. "So why did you come here, anyway?"  
  
"My husband has work up here." Celes said, and Asuka grinned.  
  
"You're married already?" She asked, and let out a low whistle. "Although, I guess I shouldn't act surprised. Even though times are changing, I know that people still follow tradition and get married young, right? Narshe is a hick town, so I can't catch up to what society has set for everyone these days."  
  
"Well, believe me, I didn't think I would be married." Celes offered. "It just all sort of happened over the summer. I'm still trying to catch my breath from it all happening so fast. I guess I did a lot of growing up this summer."  
  
"I'm so jealous of you." Asuka said, her blue eyes sparkling. "I can't get my boyfriend to commit to anything! He's a spoiled brat. Right now though, he's very sick, and my father is making me work here to stay away from him."  
  
"Sick?" Celes asked.  
  
"There is this awful virus going around." Asuka said, and sighed. "We all thought it was the flu at first, but the doctors are telling us it is a virus."  
  
"What kind of virus?" Celes asked.  
  
"My dad, who is a doctor, by the way, said that it travels through your system and tires everything out." Asuka tried to explain. "Basically, it makes you really tired, but it also dehydrates your systems without you knowing it until it's too late. It's more like a dangerous version of the flu, I suppose. Only, a lot of people have not recovered from it...some just get worse and worse, and some get better. Dad can't figure out why it some get healed and others don't."  
  
"Oh my God!" Celes cried. "Will your boyfriend be ok?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he's recovering nicely." Asuka said. "But I will probably be working until at least the end of September." Celes looked Asuka's face over and it seemed that she wasn't too worried.  
  
"Well...that's scary." Celes finally said.  
  
"I know, but I take care of myself so that I have nothing to worry about." Asuka said proudly. "And you becareful too, ok?"  
  
"I will." Celes said, and Asuka suddenly jumped up.  
  
"I have to check on the other guests now." Asuka said quickly, scooping up her blankets and pillows. "But I can see you again tomorrow, if you want."  
  
"Sounds fun." Celes smiled. "Bye Asuka."  
  
"Bye!" Asuka exclaimed, and ran out of the room. Celes chomped down on her apple and thought about what Asuka had told her about her boyfriend.  
  
"Poor guy." Celes mumured, and laid back on the bed, letting out a loud yawn. She began to wonder when Locke would be coming home. It was starting to get really dark out now.  
  
Celes was just dozing off again when the door to their room opened and Locke appeared, pink in the face from being outside all day. Celes sat up and smiled brightly when she saw who it was.  
  
"Locke!" She exclaimed, and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. He was freezing cold against her warm pajamas, but she didn't care. Locke hugged back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I missed you." He said, and pulled away. "But look at this.." He held out a bag, and Celes peeked inside it. Inside were quite a few pieces of GP, along with several relics, jewels, and other small things. Celes smiled and looked back up at Locke.  
  
"Not bad, huh?" He asked. "A lot of this stuff might just be from when Espers lived here! If that's true, then it's worth will be more than double what I think it is now! It was too late tonight, but tomorrow, I'm going to go down to a few shops here to get money for this before I go back to the mines."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Celes said, and accidently let a loud yawn slip out. Locke set the treasure down and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Tired?" He asked.  
  
"A little...but I have been sleeping all day." Celes protested. "Lets spend some time together."  
  
"Alright, are you hungry? Cause I know I am!" Locke smiled.  
  
"....I'm not, but I'll talk with you while you eat." Celes said.  
  
"Ok." Locke agreed, and went over to their bag of food while Celes climbed back in the bed. Locke began to talk as he rummaged through. "What did you eat today, dear?"  
  
"An apple." Celes answered tiredly, lying her head on a pillow.  
  
"That's it, and you're full?" Locke asked, and came over with two sandwiches, handing one to her. Celes shook her head while snuggling against the pillow, and Locke sighed, taking it back and starting on his own.  
  
"Sorry." Celes said quietly. "So, how was your day?"  
  
Locke began to tell her all about how the first time he had tried to get to the mines, he and Alex got lost...and another time, while digging, Alex saw a moogle and started chasing after it, and ended up falling in a hole. Locke was laughing at this, but he noticed Celes had not said a thing. He looked down at her and smiled a little.  
  
Celes was curled up under the extra blanket Asuka had brought, and fast asleep. Locke stroked her hair and got up carefully to get changed for bed. When he came back and climbed into bed next to her, he gently kissed her forehead, but pulled back in surprise.  
  
Celes' forehead was red hot with a fever!  
  
The next morning, Celes woke up early and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. All those naps yesterday were totally worth it now, because she felt great today! Locke stirred next to her and opened his eyes as Celes hopped out of bed and made her way over to the food bag. She grabbed a whole bunch of different foods, and sat down at the small table in the room to eat.  
  
"Hey." Locke said worriedly, sitting up. "Celes, how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, and good morning to you too!" Celes exclaimed, and popped a cherry in her mouth. Locke furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Last night, when he had tried to wake her up to take her temperature, she wouldn't stir. But now, all of a sudden, she was back to normal. He got out of bed and went straight over to her, bringing his hand to her forehead. Celes looked up at him oddly and swallowed what was in her mouth.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Locke dropped his hand and bit his lip. She was perfectly normal. A total change from last night.  
  
"No." He said. "Um...I thought you had something on your forehead."  
  
"Ohhhhh.....k...." Celes looked at him funny and went back to eating. Locke got dressed for the day, and picked up his bag of treasures.  
  
"I'll see you later dear." He said. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too!" Celes exclaimed, and waved until he had left the room and shut the door behind him. Celes finished her breakfast and got dressed herself, and then ran out of the room to find Asuka. She was sitting boredly behind the counter, reading a book. She looked up when she saw Celes and smiled.  
  
"Hi!" She exclaimed, and set down her book. "How goes it?"  
  
Celes finished out the rest of August in Narshe with Locke, but she wasn't lonely. She would visit with Locke every night, and help Asuka while he was gone. Asuka became a fast friend, and had lots of stories about some of the people she had met that came to stay at her family's inn.  
  
Although Celes and Asuka would never leave the inn or go out, Celes always found herself getting tired by the time Locke would get home, as if she had been running around all day. Sometimes, her appetite would go from not eating for a couple days at a time to eating very drastically. Asuka wouldn't comment just because she thought it would be rude, but Locke noticed and pulled Celes aside one day to talk about it. She demanded that he leave her alone and went to bed without saying another word.  
  
One morning, in the middle of September, Celes woke up feeling like she had been run over by a chocobo herd. Locke had long since left, and the room was deadly quiet. Celes suddenly felt like she was going to be sick and doubled over in bed right as there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Celes?" Asuka asked from the hall. "Are you up yet?" She had been worried because Celes usually came to visit her by now, but she had not heard from her all morning. She had figured that maybe Celes and her husband had had a 'late morning', but when she saw Locke leave at his usual time, she became suspicious.  
  
"Asuka...?" Celes moaned, after lifting her head. Asuka pushed open the door and gasped.  
  
"Oh, Celes, what happened to you?" Asuka asked, and went over to her side, rubbing her back gently. "You don't look good."  
  
"Asuka!" Celes said, on the verge of tears. "Asuka, I think I might have caught what your boyfriend has! It's just been getting worse...ever since I got here in Narshe!" Celes covered her face in her hands and began to cry. She had suspected that the virus had been her problem for a while now, but she had been to proud to get help for it. And now, it was getting bad...almost painful. But the worst part was, she had exposed Locke to it too! Celes immagined him falling down in the snow and not being able to call out for help, and started to cry harder.  
  
"Celes, stop!" Asuka cried, and ran her fingers through Celes' hair. "I'm going to get my dad, so I'll be right back, ok? Calm down, because crying will just make you feel worse!"  
  
"A-A-Alright." Celes moaned, and rubbed her eyes. Asuka got up and ran out of the room, pounding down the hallway. In less than 10 minutes later, Asuka had returned, with an elderly man.  
  
"Celes, this is my father, Dr. Owens." Asuka said. "Daddy, this is Celes Cole. She...thinks she might have the virus." Dr. Owens sighed and went over to Celes' bed side.  
  
"Hi." He said, and put a hand on her forehead. "Celes, do you mind if I run a few tests?"  
  
"No." Celes muttered. Like she had any choice! She just hoped that Dr. Owens would be gone by the time Locke got back.  
  
**********  
  
Dr. Owens left shortly after, but Asuka stayed with Celes until she had to go back to the inn counter to help a family. Celes slept for the rest of the afternoon...just answering questions for the doctor had been draining. She only woke up when Asuka came in the room, her father with her. Celes opened her eyes and looked them over groggily.  
  
"So..." She trailed off, and struggled to sit up. "I have it, right...? Are you going to have to test Locke too....?" Asuka looked a little nervous, and Celes lowered her head. This sort of thing would happen to her...with her crappy luck. She immagined having to stay in Narshe forever while Locke went home safely with Alex. Suddenly, thinking became painful, and Celes started to massage her temples.  
  
"Well, we don't have to test Locke." Asuka said, her voice cutting through Celes' thoughts. She suddenly started to giggle, and Celes glared at her heavily. Asuka was supposed to be her friend! Dr. Owens smiled a little.  
  
"Don't worry Celes, you don't have the virus at all." He said, and Celes widened her eyes.  
  
"I don't!?" She exclaimed, and nearly fell out of bed. But, reality quickly sunk in. "But...is it the flu...? Or something like that?"  
  
"No, not at all." Dr. Owens explained. "You're perfectly well, Celes." But before he could say anymore, Asuka clapped her hands together and squealed.  
  
"Oh, Celes, you're going to have a baby!!!!" 


	44. Complications

Chapter 44- Complications  
  
Celes stared stupidly at Asuka, her hands dropping from her temples to her lap.  
  
"What?" Celes whispered. She had not heard Asuka correctly. Asuka did not just tell her that she was pregnant....  
  
"You're going to have a baby!" Asuka exclaimed again, and hugged Celes tightly. Celes just sat there, her heart stopped, her eyes widened. She didn't quite know how to react. All she could think about was the fact that...well, she was pregnant. Asuka looked back at her father and asked if they could be left alone. He nodded, congratuated Celes, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Celes asked.  
  
"Don't be silly." Asuka said. "You KNOW how it could have happened! And it did! Isn't that fantastic? Oh, babies are soooo wonderful!!" Asuka had gotten a dreamy look in her eyes. Celes looked down at her lap and suddenly put on a soft smile. She remembered telling Terra how she didn't really want kids, but all of a sudden, her mind was changed. She couldn't wait to tell Locke now!  
  
"Asuka!" Dr. Owens called. "I have to be getting home now! You need to return to the counter!"  
  
"Right!" Asuka exclaimed, and grinned at Celes once more. "You lucky dog! Congrats!!!" With that, she bolted out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Celes took a deep breath and leaned back against the pillows on the bed. She gently placed her hands over her flat stomach, but she didn't feel anything, as she figured. She guessed that she had been pregnant for a month and a half, being that she was only with Locke the first two weeks of their marriage. She had been too tired and too sick to even go near him while they were in Narshe.  
  
She wondered what Locke would say when she told him. She definately wouldn't keep it from him, because she knew being pregnant would be able to explain why she had been so horrible to him ever since they got to Narshe.  
  
"Oh well, no use thinking about it now, since he isn't here!" Celes exclaimed, and decided right then she was very hungry. She made a dive for their food bag, which was nearly empty. Celes decided that if she felt well enough tomorrow, she would take some of the money Locke got and go food shopping. Maybe Asuka would even come with her.  
  
That evening, before Locke went back to the inn, he stopped at a floral shop near by the mines. He parked Alex out front, and Alex proceeded to dig his head in the snow. Locke went inside, and purchased a single red rose with a blue ribbon tied around it.  
  
Maybe this will cheer up poor Celes. He thought as he made his way back outside. It had started to snow, and he shivered, tucking the rose in his inside coat pocket. She hasn't been in a good mood lately, and I think it's my fault. I promised her I would spend time with her every night, but that hasn't been happening. I can't help that she is being so angry though, so maybe this will help things.  
  
When Locke made it back to the inn, he took out the rose and placed it behind his back. He almost expected to open the room door though and find Celes fast asleep, which put a little disappointment in his mind. Slowly, he opened the door, and smiled at what he saw.  
  
Celes was sitting at the table in the room, writing what looked like a letter. She looked up at Locke and smiled brightly, much to his relief.  
  
"Locke!" She exclaimed and jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Hi Celes!" He said happily, and pulled out the rose. "For you, my dear."  
  
"Oh Locke!" Celes smiled, and took it, inhaling its sweet scent. "Thank you. You know roses are my favorite!"  
  
"Anything for you." Locke said, and kissed her softly. "And, I have good news to go with it."  
  
"Oh?" Celes asked, kissing back.  
  
"Yeah...how do you feel about heading back home tomorrow?" Locke asked, and Celes' face lit up.  
  
"Are you serious Locke? We get to go home?!"  
  
"Yeah! Everything that needs to be done here is done." Locke said, and Celes hugged him tightly. "We'll be set for a long time now."  
  
"That's good." Celes said, and pulled away, setting the rose down on the table. "Becasue now I have news for you."  
  
"Alright." Locke said, and gently held her hips.  
  
"Locke..." Celes began, looking right into his eyes. "...I got really sick this morning...worse then usual." Locke blinked and leaned in closer.  
  
"Celes, are you ok now?" He cried, his tone laced with panic.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now." Celes said. "But I had to see a doctor while you were gone. I thought I had the virus that was going around here...but actually, I found out I'm pregnant! Locke, we're going to have a baby!!!" Locke blinked and suddenly broke out into a wide grin.  
  
"A baby!? Celes, this is fantastic!"  
  
"I know!!" Celes cried, and he embraced her tightly, kissing her hair.  
  
"I'm so happy right now...." Locke trailed off and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I can't describe it in words."  
  
"I know." Celes agreed, and closed her eyes as he kissed down her cheek to her lips. Very slowly, Locke backed her up to the bed, and very gently pushed her down with his own body, kissing down her neck. Celes arched her back slightly as Locke began to un-button her shirt, but suddenly grabbed his hand to stop him.  
  
"Don't worry, I promise we won't go too far." Locke assured her. Celes let out a breath of relief and leaned her head back on her pillow as he finished with her shirt and began to kiss her chest with light, quick kisses. When he reached her stomach, he stopped and gently laid his head upon it, resting his hands right below her breasts. Celes reached out and gently ran a hand through his hair, keeping it there.  
  
"Locke...?" She asked. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm trying to immagine how beautiful our baby is going to be." Locke replied, and Celes smiled. "But it's hard to even try...especially when it's mother is the angel she is." Celes blushed a little as he gently kissed her stomach and moved his hands to the bed, pushing himself up and above her once again. He bent his head down and graced her lips lightly with a kiss.  
  
"You look tired." He whispered.  
  
"I am...and we have a big day tomorrow." Celes whispered back. Locke reached over and grabbed a blanket he had knocked on the floor from when he pushed Celes on the bed. He pulled it up and over them as he gently laid his head down on her chest and pressed his whole body over hers. Celes tugged the blanket up right to Locke's shoulders, and gently stroked his hair until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Yawning herself, she rested her hands on Locke's back, and soon sunk into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning, Locke and Celes departed to go back home. Celes said her good-byes to Asuka, and promised to write to her when the baby arrived. Asuka told them to visit her again anytime, and with her waving to them from the inn window, Locke saddled up Alex, and they left. The trip back home seemed to definately go faster then the trip to Narshe, mainly because Locke and Celes were so excited about getting home to write to their friends. Celes had already started a letter for Terra, and had it tucked in her coat pocket.  
  
The end of the beautiful but hot summer passed, and faded into a bright fall. At home, Locke and Celes wrote out all of the baby announcements they could, and even a few friends visited, which included Terra, Edgar, Sabin, and Setzer. Setzer, of course, just had to start collecting bets on whether the baby would be a girl or a boy. Locke said a girl, but Celes argued that it would be a boy.  
  
That December, Locke and Celes celebrated their first Christmas together.  
  
"Oh Locke..." Celes trailed off as she opened the last of many gifts he had given her that day. In a small box was a golden chain, with a small glass charm set on it. Inside the glass though, was a microscoptic velvet, red rosebud. Celes held it up to the light in the living room and looked it over.  
  
"Locke, how did this get in here?" She asked with the curiosity of a child. Locke shrugged and laughed.  
  
"Beats me, all I know is that it is some secret that jewlers everywhere seem to know about." He replied, and laughed Celes dove on him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's beautiful, and I'll wear it everyday!" Celes exclaimed. Locke gently took the necklace from her and fastened it on.  
  
"It's even more beautiful with someone like you wearing it." Locke said, and Celes blushed. These compliments meant a lot to her more then ever before, because she did not find herself so beautiful these days. She had definately gained weight all over, but had the most was on her stomach. She still got sick, and sometimes, she couldn't even get out of bed at all, but both Locke and Celes figured this was normal. She had barely managed to get out of bed for Christmas morning. Celes snuggled down in Locke's lap, and he held onto her tightly.  
  
Suddenly, Celes' face tightened up into a painful look, and her eyes clenched shut tightly. A small cry escaped from her lips, and Locke gasped.  
  
"Celes?" He asked. "Celes, what's wrong?"  
  
"Uhh..." Celes moaned, and clutched her stomach. "Locke, I can't get up. Something inside of me...it feels like a razor...cutting through my insides!" Suddenly, Celes let out another cry and began to sob hard. Locke took a deep breath, and struggled to get off the floor with Celes in his arms, but it was too difficult because she was so heavy. So, slowly, he managed to get her out of his lap and lying down flat on the floor, but when he stood up, he nearly screamed himself.  
  
His lap was covered in blood.  
  
He turned back to Celes, whose hands were covered protectively over her stomach, even though she was still sobbing. He could clearly see now that there was blood down her leg under the pajamas she was wearing. He decided that he had to get a doctor right away.  
  
"Celes, listen, I'll be right back." He said calmly.  
  
"Don't LEAVE me, Locke!" Celes cried.  
  
"I have to get the doctor." Locke said, his voice quickly turning frantic. "I can't take you with me."  
  
"......Oh, God, just hurry..." Celes moaned, and closed her eyes again. "Please...." Locke ran out the door, slamming it behind him, and Celes tried to push herself up, with no luck.  
  
What's wrong with my body?! Celes screamed inside her mind. Why is this happening to me???  
  
Suddenly, Celes just couldn't take it anymore. The pain had gotten to overwhelming. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they felt like ten-ton weights. She heaved another sob, and felt her world go numb and black. 


	45. A Twist of Fate

Chapter 45- A Twist of Fate  
  
When Celes woke up, she could hear two far away voices talking. Her focus slowly came in, and she could see that she was in her bedroom, in her bed. There were no other sounds except for those two voices. Her lower body ached so much, that she couldn't even sit up if she tried. Sweat adorned her forehead and matted her hair. Something was very wrong with her--she could tell by the way her body just....was so tired and aching.  
  
Celes spotted the owners of the voices by the door to the bedroom. Locke was standing there, hands in his pockets, talking to a young woman with red hair wrapped in a tight twist and silver glasses.  
  
"Locke...." Celes said in a pathetic voice. Locke turned away from the woman and smiled, walking over to her side. He took Celes' hand in his own and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Hi dear, how are you feeling?" Locke asked.  
  
"....Everything hurts." Celes replied softly, and then the woman approached them.  
  
"Hi Celes, my name is Maggie." The woman said. "I'm a doctor here in town. Your husband came to get me when he said you started to get a bad pain in your stomach. You're pregnant, correct?" Celes widened her eyes, a new horror suddenly dawning on her.  
  
"My baby!" Celes cried. "Oh my God, please, tell me my baby is..."  
  
"The baby....is fine." Maggie said quickly. "Although, you, are not doing so well yourself. If you wern't so strong physically, I doubt either you or the baby could have made it through something like you just experienced."  
  
"What happened to me?" Celes asked, near tears. "Is it ever going to happen again???"  
  
"Celes..." Locke trailed off.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what happened, my dear." Maggie said. "I was sure that both of you knew that getting pregnant in this time and age is still considered a danger. The medical field of research in this area is still very slim."  
  
"There was blood." Celes replied dryly.  
  
"I know, but I managed to get your bleeding to stop before anything serious occured." Maggie explained. "Celes, do you know what an Ectopic pregnancy is?"  
  
"....Yes..." Celes trailed off. "It's when the baby grows in a different place other than the uterus. But what does that have to do with anything?" She shook her head. "That's not what I have, right?"  
  
"Celes....dear....Maggie thinks that is what the problem is." Locke said gently. "You show all of the symptoms..."  
  
"No way!" Celes cried. "No, that can't happen to me! Do you know what happens to people with that problem? They DIE!" Celes clenched her fists together and Locke gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Getting worked up over it does not make it any better." Maggie said softly. "There is a good survival rate, as long as you follow some simple directions. Celes, you still have four months to go in this pregnancy...and I am recommending that you stay in bed for the rest of them. No unecessary stress, no travelling, and absolutely no getting sick. Wintertime is dangerous also, and you need to be indoors at all times." Celes just stared at Maggie like she was on dragon grass.  
  
"I can't just stay in bed." She snapped. "I have things to do."  
  
"You have to, if you care at all for you and your baby's health." Maggie snapped back. "There will only be more attacks like the one you had today if you don't. Being ignorant will kill you."  
  
"........" Celes didn't say anymore. She couldn't. Trapped in bed until April...trapped in her own pathetic body that just couldn't do anything right! What a horrible thing to learn on Christmas!  
  
"I am going to come by every month or so, but you make sure you get ahold of me if you need me, alright?" Maggie asked, her tone surpressing back to normal. "I left you some sleeping pills, and anti-biotics that will help make you feel a little bit better throughout all this."  
  
Celes still didn't reply, but Locke did for her.  
  
"Thank you." Locke said, and stood up. "Let me walk you to the door." Locke and Maggie disappeared, and Celes sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
Terra, is this why you were worried? She wondered. Is someone up there punishing me for changing my mind about wanting a family with Locke? Is this what happened to Locke's mom...?  
  
Locke came back a few moments later, and put his hand on her shoulder. Celes opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face expressionless.  
  
"I'll make sure I do anything I can...to help you." Locke stammered, his throat closing up. He couldn't take watching her lie in bed like that, as pale as a ghost, and in so much emotional and physical pain. This is what Rachel looked like while she was in her coma...He was almost positive his mother was like that too.  
  
"Thank you Locke...but I think I am just going...to sleep." Celes replied, and let out another moan. Locke flinched and looked away.  
  
"Alright. Call me if you need me." He said, and left the room, closing the door behind him tightly. Lowering his head, Locke let out a small sob and covered his face.  
  
"Please....God, don't let me fail her."  
  
**********  
  
The next few months were hard but quiet. A new year rolled in, but on December 31st, Celes was too tired to even eat the celebration cake Locke made, so he had to share it with Alex. When he went in to tell her it was the New Year, she had been out like a light for the night.  
  
But Celes' days were brighter when Terra and some of the others would come to visit. They all encouraged her as much as Locke did, and reminded her that everything would be better after the baby was born. Terra, Edgar, and Sabin all promised to be there for the big event.  
  
One day, in mid-March, Locke was outside training Alex since it was so nice out. Celes was sitting up in bed, as big as ever, and trying to read a book full of baby names. There was nothing that she could decide on, for a boy or a girl, although, if it were a boy, Locke suggested naming it after his Grandfather Cole, Matthew. Celes liked that idea, but there was still the middle name, along with a totally different name for the girl.  
  
Exhausted, Celes leaned back and pushed the big book off her lap and onto the floor with a thump. She was about to try to take another nap when a weird sensation came over her. She blinked, and tried to sit up a little more. Something very wet was on her legs and now on her pajamas. She almost freaked out because she immediately guessed it was blood...but this was different. As much as she hated to recall bad childhood memories, it almost felt like she had wet the bed like she did when she was young.  
  
"LOCKE!" Celes yelled, feeling embarassed. She noticed from her view of the window that he had gotten up from Alex and approached the house. A few seconds later, Locke appeared in the doorway, panting.  
  
"Yes dear?" He asked, thinking she was going through some sort of mood swing by the sight of the poor book that had been tossed on the floor. Celes turned red.  
  
"Look at...my bed sheets, will you?" Celes asked. "There is something...weird down there." Locke tried not to laugh.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked as he slowly approached the bed.  
  
"Yes." Celes said firmly. "It's...wet." Locke raised his eyebrows and lifted the covers off of Celes' body. He gulped and suddenly turned white.  
  
"Celes, um, I think that would be your broken water." He said, taking a step back.  
  
"My WHAT?!"  
  
"Hon....I'm going to get the doctor now." Locke said. "Don't get out of bed!"  
  
"I'm going to have the baby??? NO!" Celes' eyes widened. "This is too early! I mean, it's only March!?"  
  
"Ack, I don't know." Locke said, trying to keep his head on straight. "Just let me get the doctor, I'll be back very soon, I promise!"  
  
"Hurry your ass up!" Celes cried, and suddenly felt a short but quick pain shoot through her. "HURRY!" Locke dashed out of the room, and Celes bit her lower lip. She couldn't get ahold of Terra or anyone! She was going to be all alone until Locke came back. A million thoughts began to race through her mind, and she could do nothing to calm any of them. The loudest one, however, clearly screamed:  
  
"What if...this is it for me? Will I die tonight?"  
  
"No way!" Celes cried, although no one was there to listen. "Something as dumb as this is not going to put me down this early! I'm going to have this baby, raise it with Locke, watch Terra and Edgar get married (if he ever proposes to her, I mean, my God, it's been forever), and get really damn old! I was a Magitek Knight, and I finished off Kefka! This is a piece of cake!" Celes beamed proudly at her very moving speech but suddenly doubled over when another pain hit her. She could feel it kicking, somewhere inside of her. It wanted out almost as badly as she wanted it out!  
  
"Why...did you have to be so damn impatient like your father?" Celes hissed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come on Maggie, she'll be really mad if we don't hurry!" Locke called to Maggie, who was running the best she could behind him.  
  
"It's hard running in high heals!" Maggie protested while lugging her black bag with her. "But I'm not afraid of your wife!"  
  
"She's really perked up in the past few weeks." Locke reminded her. "Her mood swings have also seemed to go up! I don't want to be on her bad side for the next few months, so just come on!"  
  
Locke and Maggie burst into the house a few minutes later, only to be welcomed with a very loud scream from Celes. Locke pushed open the bedroom door, and Maggie plowed on through. Locke ran to Celes side and tried to take her hand, but when he did, she smacked him hard in the leg.  
  
"OWW!" Locke cried.  
  
"Where the HELL have you been?" Celes replied frantically.  
  
"It's only been 6 minutes!" Locke protested as he tried to take her hand again and this time succeeded, only now she squeezed it without mercy. Locke knew better then to make any more remarks.  
  
"Ok, Celes, you need to BREATHE, dear." Maggie said as she slipped on some gloves. "Apparently, your body is in a hurry to get in and out of labor. This isn't exactly common, and everything is going to go by very quickly for you. You can't lose your concentration once."  
  
"Yes...Yes Maggie." Celes said, taking a deep breath. Although Maggie said things would go fast, everything was in slow motion for Celes. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. The pain was excrutiating, but Celes did not have the time or breath left to complain. She kept her eyes closed almost the entire time after Maggie screamed "Push, Celes, start pushing! Don't give up!" Oh, but how she just wished Maggie would let her rest for one second! She tried, but Maggie immediately started to scream "Don't you dare rest! Keep pushing Celes, we're almost there!" Celes could not take her yelling much longer.  
  
She looked to Locke and smiled weakly. "Sorry about being so hostile bef--"  
  
"Again, Celes!"  
  
"I'm pushing! What the hell are you, a drill sergant?!"  
  
"Really, Celes, you haven't looked more beautiful. And don't worry, I guess I would be hostile too if I were having a baby." Locke joked, and kissed her hand. Celes blushed slightly, not that you could tell by the color of her face already. Suddenly, Maggie let out a little gasp.  
  
"Correction Mr. Cole, not 'a' baby."  
  
"Huh?!" Locke and Celes cried in unison, turning to Maggie. Maggie was smiling proudly at the soon-to-be-parents.  
  
"Celes, I may have just proved my own diagnosis for you wrong." Maggie explained, and turned back to Celes' legs.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Celes cried.  
  
"Push dear."  
  
"Maggie!" Locke cried.  
  
Celes suddenly let out a loud cry, and Locke felt her grip on his hand go limp. She began to breathe very heavily, without much of the steady pattern Maggie was demanding before.  
  
"Get up here Mr. Cole, I need you to hold your....beautiful daughter!" Maggie exclaimed. Locke let out a cry of joy and kissed Celes' hand again before leaping up to Maggie and taking a squirming little red thing out of her arms. It was one of the most beautiful things Locke had ever laid eyes on, better then any treasure out there!  
  
"Oh...a girl...how nice..." Celes panted, a soft smile on her lips. Maggie turned away from Locke and gave Celes a glare. "Come on, you've had your rest. Now keep pushing!"  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Locke cried over Celes' protests and the baby's own shrill screams.  
  
"Well, Mr. Cole, we can't take one baby out and leave the other in." Maggie snapped.  
  
"Other?!" Locke exclaimed brightly. "As in..."  
  
"Twins!" Maggie exclaimed as Celes gave out her last scream and hit the pillows on the bed. Maggie reached under the covers and came out with another red baby, this one slightly smaller than the last. She began to clean it up delicately as Locke stared at Celes in surprise.  
  
"I....didn't know..." Celes moaned, bringing a hand to her forehead.  
  
"I didn't either, until now." Maggie smiled, walking over to the side of the bed. "Here Celes, meet your son."  
  
".....Oh my god..." Celes murmured, taking the baby in her arms. Locke also went to her side with the baby girl, which had suddenly gone quiet and peaceful.  
  
"Twin instinct....they already have it." Maggie said. "As long as they are together, they probably won't cry or yell. Isn't that something? It's no wonder you had a complicated pregancy Celes...it was because of the twins. I suppose one of them, probably the boy, was tucked away much further back than his sister, which made it easy for me to diagnose the Ectopic pregnancy. Twins are also the cause for all your discomfort and pain. You didn't know at first that you had them, and you were straining your body when you should have been resting."  
  
"So...Celes is going to be ok?" Locke asked, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
"Yes! Just make sure she recovers in bed, and relaxes." Maggie smiled.  
  
"Oh Locke..." Celes sniffled, about to cry. "I'm so happy...and I love you!"  
  
"I love you too." Locke said, leaning in to kiss her forehead.  
  
"So, what are ya gonna name them?!" Maggie exclaimed. 


	46. Beautiful Flower, Un-Forgotten Soul

Chapter 46- Beautiful Flower, Un-Forgotten Soul  
  
"Gosh..." Celes trailed off at Maggie's question. "I guess...we wern't really prepared with names yet."  
  
"Oh nooo..." Locke pretened to whine. "Now we have to think of two..."  
  
"No harm done." Maggie said. "However, they'll have to have their birth certificates made up soon. Why don't I go home now and leave you two alone? You can always come to my house tomorrow Locke."  
  
"Thanks, for everything." Locke said.  
  
"Yes...thank you." Celes said, who was still in a daze.  
  
Maggie left, although she did leave behind some supplies for the babies, which included little caps to put on their little heads, and little sleepers and blankets to keep them warm.  
  
"Ha-ha, good thing I got everything in the spare bedroom ready for the baby already!" Locke exclaimed, and Celes tried to thwap him.  
  
"Did you forget we have two?" She demanded playfully. Locke blinked and smacked his forehead.  
  
"Well...I guess that means I'm going to be doing a lot of shopping tomorrow." He said, and sat down on the bed beside Celes. She shifted the baby in her arms, and looked down at him. She tried to keep her eyes from watering, but she found that to be very difficult.  
  
  
  
"You can already tell who he looks like." Locke smiled. "He has little patches of blonde hair, and I bet that when he decides to open his eyes, they'll be as blue as yours." Celes peered over at the girl in Locke's arms and smirked.  
  
"Don't feel left out Locke. She looks just like you." Celes said, and giggled. "I guess our twins are not the identical kind. Look at all the hair she is!" Suddenly, the girl baby whimpered and slowly opened her squinty eyes. They were the same deep brown as Locke's. The little girl swung out with her hands and tugged at Locke's white shirt, letting out little squeaking noises. The boy soon followed, blindly swinging and tugging on Celes' hair.  
  
"Hey, little guy." Celes said, and pushed her hair over her shoulders. "That's not for you." She sighed and looked to Locke. "So...what do you think of Matthew for him?"  
  
"I think it's perfect." Locke said, and shifted the baby in his arms. "But what do you suppose his middle name should be?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Celes said. "I think it should be something sort of majestic...he looks like a little prince to me."  
  
"Heh, where is Edgar when you need him?" Locke joked. Suddenly, his face lit up with an idea.  
  
"What?" Celes asked blankly.  
  
"When I was younger, I had this friend with a real majestic name." Locke explained. "I remember, because I met him through Edgar, and at first, I thought he was actually the prince of Figaro, and not Edgar himself! Edgar was pretty mad about that, but he got over it when his friend moved really far away. His name was Glenn."  
  
"Glenn?" Celes asked. "That is different."  
  
"I know." Locke said. "Matthew Glenn Cole. But, then, we could call him Matt for short!"  
  
"I like it, hee hee." Celes smiled brightly. She hugged Matt and sighed happily. "Now...we just have to think of something for Matt's big sister..." Celes leaned back, and thought about it. Strangely enough, the first thing that came to her mind was the unusual dream she had been having about being in the rose field. She had never told Locke about it but...she had noticed that they were going away as her pregnancy went on. The pain in the dream...seemed a lot like the pain she felt on Christmas morning. It was vivid and not hard to forget.  
  
"Celes?" Locke asked. She blinked and smiled.  
  
"Lets name her Rose."  
  
"Really? How did you come up with that so quickly?"  
  
"It...just came to me. It felt right."  
  
"Well, then Rose it is! But what about her middle name?"  
  
"Erm...I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I had an idea." Locke said. "I always thought your last name was pretty, and it can be used as a normal name itself. Why don't we use that as her middle name?"  
  
"Chere?" Celes questioned. "Rose Chere Cole." Suddenly, the girl baby let out an excited squeal, followed by Matt. "I think she likes it, Locke!"  
  
"Hi Rose Chere!" Locke exclaimed, and handed her to Celes. Celes made room for her in her other arm, and shifted her glance from Rose to Matt. They were the most beautiful children she had ever seen, in her opinion. Both of them, despite their obvious features, seemed to have a lot of Locke in them. Locke stood up and ruffled Celes' messy hair.  
  
"Do you want me to fix you anything?" He asked.  
  
"No...I'm fine." Celes said softly, her eyes locked on Rose and Matt. "I'm just a little tired."  
  
"A little?" Locke joked, and brough over the baby's headcaps and blankets. "Want me to help you with these?" Celes nodded, and handed Locke Matt. Just as Locke was putting on the snug little cap, there was a loud pecking at the front door, and just as suddenly as it began, it stopped.  
  
"What the heck?" Celes asked.  
  
"Let me go see what it was." Locke said, and stood up, handing Matt back to Celes. He went to the door and opened it, and found a piece of paper on their front step. "It was a carrier pidgeon!" Locke called back to Celes. Curious, he took the paper back to their bedroom and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Locke and Celes,  
  
I am very excited to announce to you that on May 25th, Doma's rebuilding will be complete, and that is the day I will be coronated as King. I would very much like to have you be there, and afterwards, I am going to hold a grand party for all of my friends and subjects alike. You don't have to reply, as I know you are busy, but please do attend if you wish. I will be looking forward to seeing you then.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Cyan  
  
"We're going to know another king?" Celes asked, and smirked. "I would say that we are pretty lucky."  
  
"Nah, I just make friends with the right people." Locke winked and set the letter aside. "So, do you want to go?"  
  
"Of course." Celes replied. "I should be feeling better by then."  
  
"People will be wanting to know about the baby...erm, I mean babies." Locke added. "After I go down to Maggie's for the birth certificates, do you want to help write out announcements?"  
  
"Yes dear." Celes said, and let out a loud yawn. Locke could tell she wanted left alone, so he smiled and blew her a kiss.  
  
"I'll let you get some sleep, alright? If you want, I can go out and get some...you know, new sheets and pajamas for you..." Locke turned a little red thinking about how they had been, well, destroyed, but Celes didn't answer. When he looked up at her again, he saw that she was fast asleep. Smiling, he slipped out of the room and shut the door tightly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, you know, this is ending faster then I immagined. Looks like the next chapter is it...that will be the Epilogue. Oh my God, I thought I would never see this day! No, I'm not exactly happy. I'm kinda depressed, actually. This is like, one of my fav things to do, and now look! It's going away ~_~. The Epilogue will be pretty short too...man! I hate good- byes! But then again, it will be packed with a ton of thank yous and such, so it will LOOK long. LOL!  
  
One last thing I want to talk about are some future projects I have ideas for. I have two big ideas planned, and tons of little baby ones. First of all, yeah, there is a sequel to this. However, I am only going to post it if somebody actually wants to see it. It's about Locke and Celes' kids, although later on in the story, it will follow around the daughter more then the son. It's like an action/adventure/drama because Rose is forced into combat after a mysterious assassin attempts (and succeeds? mwa-ha-ha, I'm not telling) to kill her parents. There might be a yuri (girl/girl) relationship in it yet, but I haven't decided for sure. An interesting note is that Relm will be in this story a lot!  
  
Another thing I had an idea for is the novelization of Final Fantasy 6. I mean, the game is so great and stuffs...but I thought that if it actually had character feeling imput into it, it would have pretty cool results. I know a girl who started to do one, but she never finished it. People burned her really bad with crappy reviews, and I was really looking forward to seeing her finish it. However, I don't think she will. (It's been a lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng time folks.) So, if you have read hers, I just wanted to let you know that my idea is not the same, so you won't be reading a carbon copy. Anyway, if that sounds cool, let me know, because I already have some of it written.  
  
That's about all I am going to ramble on about for now. My writing partner for our FF4 MST has made it safely home from vacation, so we will be able to pick that up again soon. I will be making a ton of story recommendations in my last chapter of this, so everyone go out and read the stories I list, and review!!!! They are really good! But don't forget to review mine too. I love reviews! (However, Kat-Chan and my Locke do not like when people hit on me in reviews...) ^_~ Ho-na-na!  
  
P.S. I love scaring people into thinking that I'm gonna kill off a char...(Ha ha ha, Alex!) 


	47. Epilogue

Chapter 47- Epilogue  
  
May 25  
  
"Locke, hurry up! Edgar's carriage is going to be here any minue, and I don't think that he, Sabin, or Terra are going to want to wait on us!"  
  
"Celes, I'm trying." Locke called from the kitchen. "But Matt just threw his bottle at me, and Rose...well, for once, she isn't doing anything, but Matt seems to be making up for her!"  
  
"How could Matt do that? He's only 2 months old!" Celes walked in the kitched while putting in a small golden hoop earring and looked down at the small playpen inside to check on the sleeping Rose. Locke, however, had been trying to feed Matt unsuccessfully. Somehow, he had managed to get milk all over his tuxedo shirt though. Matt was laughing, his blue eyes sparkling. Celes picked him up from Locke's arms and gently rubbed his back.  
  
"He just needs to burp, dear." Celes smiled.  
  
"I...didn't know." Locke muttered, looking down at his shirt.  
  
"Just get your jacket and button it up." Celes advised him. "No one will notice." Suddenly, Matt let out a loud burp, and Celes hugged him tightly. "What a cutie!!!"  
  
"Becareful, he'll spit up all over that new silk dress, and then he won't seem so cute!" Locke warned as he stood up and left the room. Celes widened her eyes and quickly proceeded to strap Matt in his carrier that was set on the table. Next, she reached over and took Rose, strapping her in another. Celes sighed and wiped her forehead. Just getting ready for Cyan's coronation was wearing her out. Locke came back from the bedroom with his black jacket on and hugged Celes from behind, kissing the back of her neck. Celes turned around and smiled.  
  
"You look very handsome." She said.  
  
"I feel very dumb." Locke moaned, tugging at his colar. "Can't I put on my bandana?"  
  
"You won't feel dumb once you see Setzer and Edgar's get ups, I'm sure." Celes teased, and kissed him on the nose. "And, no bandana. It doesn't match."  
  
"It's not fair though." Locke complained playfully. "Girls, all they have to do is get in a sexy dress like yours, and they're done." Celes made a face and shook her head.  
  
"Locke, you don't know girls very well, do you?"  
  
"Heh, depends on what you mean by that." Locke said, and winked. "Cause I sure know what a certain girl likes when..." Celes blushed a little and put a finger to his lips before he could say anymore.  
  
"Knock Knock!!!"  
  
"Oh, they're here!" Celes cried, and stepped back. "Hurry, tell me, how do I look?"  
  
"You look fantastic." Locke smiled. "It almost looks like you're the one being coronated tonight." Celes smirked and took a baby carrier in her arms.  
  
"Don't think that sucking up is going to get you anywhere later." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Locke silently snapped his fingers and took the other carrier.  
  
"Aww, but Celes..."  
  
"I was only kidding, silly." Celes smiled, stopping before she opened the front door. Locke leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, brushing some of her hair back from her face.  
  
"I know you were." Locke added, and opened the door for her. Outside, hopping from foot to foot was Terra, dressed in a lovely pale yellow gown that almost covered up the beautiful crystal heals she was wearing to match her earrings, necklace, and hair pieces.  
  
"OH!" Terra exclaimed. "Celes, let me take one! Have they gotten bigger since I last visited?"  
  
"Well, a little." Celes smiled, and handed her Matt's carrier. The group began to walk down the small dirt road that lead from Locke's house to town.  
  
"We had to park far away because the road was too narrow." Terra explained. "You guys really live in the sticks, huh?"  
  
"Look who's talking!" Locke cried, and Terra put a soft smile on her face that didn't seem to defend her at all. Celes wondered what that was all about.  
  
When they arrived at the carriage, Edgar and Sabin, both dressed in their royal best (well, ok, so Edgar was wearing more jewerly and clothes than any normal person, but he always managed to pull that look off with style) scooted over on their side of the carriage so Locke could get in, and Terra and Celes sat opposite of them with Matt. Edgar immediately began to poke and prod at Rose, who was with Locke, and luckily, she remained alseep. Normally, whenever Edgar visited with the twins, he always teased Rose, and she had already seemed to develop a lack of tolerance for it by hitting his hand away or crying. When Edgar pointed it out, Locke immediately replied "That's her mother in her."  
  
The trip to Doma took nearly all day, and they arrived in perfect timing that early evening to their destination. For now, the group just had to blend in with the crowd, until they could catch up with Cyan after the coronation. The Doma ballroom was decorated beautifully, as if it had never had a scratch on it in it's lifetime. The whole palace was suddenly brighter, more colorful, and more merry than ever before. Whoever had done the job of rebuilding Doma sure put their heart and soul into it.  
  
When the offical event began, the ballroom fell over with a hush as the Chancellor of Doma appeared in the front of the ballroom. Over a somewhat boring speech, he went through all of Doma's history, which included dynasties, wars, and such. When he got to the part where Doma was nearly wiped out by a poison attack by Kefka, Celes really listened. Doma's history was somewhat related to hers when it came to this. Everyone bowed their heads in silence for a moment, but when Cyan appeared, the murmurs arose. He was dressed almost not much differently than usual, with the same royal garb as Edgar and Sabin, only it was simpler and more to the point of things. However, even Celes had to give him credit. He was naturally graceful and noble, and you could see it in his every step towards the Chancellor.  
  
"Wow, he's so handsome." Terra gushed. Edgar turned red.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, he certainly has that mature air about him. Besides, Edgar, lots of women find him handsome. His wife was beautiful too, from what I heard, and little Owain as well. Don't you think he is handsome, Celes?"  
  
"Well...if older men are your type." Celes said nervously, and smiled.  
  
"Today, is the beginning, of a new Doma..." The Chancellor went on, and Locke tried to stiffle a yawn. Celes hit him in the side to get him to listen. However, this speech was short. With a few final blessings and words, Cyan kneeled down and receieved the dazzling gold crown that was in the Chancellor's hands. All at once, everyone in the ballroom let out a loud cheer, the Doma kingdom members crying "Long live King Cyan!!!" Celes began to clap along with the others, her eyes sparkling. Even though she and Cyan hadn't gotten along together at first, it now seemed that time and gentle patience wiped away the wounds between them. The past had truly become nothing more then the past.  
  
**********  
  
Late, late that night, when everyone in Doma's kingdom had retreated home, there was still a group of 16 people in the ballroom, all excitedly talking at once. Chairs had been pulled up in a small circle, each one occupied by a Returner, with the exception of Rose and Matt, who sat in their parent's laps, completely worn out from all the excitement of the huge party Cyan had. The Returners had begun to bring up old memories, and favorite stories, mostly ones of them fighting together side by side, or getting over conflicts with each other. Celes didn't say much the whole time, but no one expected her to. A few times, her eyes would water at a particular story that had to do with the Empire or with her late friend Leo, but she still did not comment. Locke said his fill by telling everyone about his adventures in Phoenix Cave after the world had 'come undone', which led to a few questions from everyone else.  
  
After everyone had said what they wanted, Edgar cleared his throat and stood up. Celes looked at him as he held out his champaigne glass. Everyone else stopped talking and stared at him as well.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...and moogles...and yeti..." Edgar trailed off for a moment and laughed. "Tonight has been a truly glorious evening. Cyan, I especially want to congratulate you on this special achievement. I'm looking forward to Figaro and Doma becoming allies now more then ever!" Cyan nodded proudly, and Edgar continued.  
  
"But I would also like to announce, while we are all here together, how happy I am for Locke and Celes as well, especially for their new family."  
  
"Well it's about damn time they got together." Relm snapped, and Strago almost fell out of his chair in embarassment.  
  
"And, now, I'd like to announce...." Edgar tried not to giggle as he held out his hand. Terra stood up and took it, smiling brightly.  
  
"Edgar and I are engaged and are to be married by the end of this year." Terra said, and everyone began to hoot and clap, especially Celes.  
  
"Oh Terra!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"GO Edgar!" Locke yelled.  
  
"Kupo Ku!" Mog squealed.  
  
"Oh my, could it be that my big brother has finally grown up?!" Sabin joked, making everyone burst out into laughter. Edgar and Terra embraced tightly, causing more clapping and cheering. After a few moments though, Celes felt her head start to fog a little. The heat in the room had been getting to her, and she had been waiting for an appropriate time to excuse herself.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, but I need to step out for some air for a moment." She said, and Terra turned to her.  
  
"Can I hold Matt??"  
  
"Sure." Celes smiled, and handed her Matt carefully. Terra smiled and took him greatfully.  
  
"Oh, Terra..." Edgar said slyly. "Don't you just love children? I mean, do you want to have a BUNCH of them?"  
  
"Yes!" Terra exclaimed, not getting what he was really referring to. "In fact, Edgar, when we are married, we can move all of the Mobliz Orphans into the palace!" Edgar nearly fell over and Sabin roared out in laughter. Celes chuckled herself as she left the ballroom, climbing the stairway on her right to a small balacony she knew was up there from previous visits. Sure enough, there it was at the top of the stairs. She pushed open the glass doors guarding it, and stepped into the cool nighttime air.  
  
"Aww..." She sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Just what I needed..."  
  
"You're not getting sick, are you?" A voice asked from behind her. Celes whirled around and spotted Locke.  
  
"Locke, I didn't notice you." Celes said. "But no, I'm not sick at all. I just had to get some air. It was hot in there."  
  
"I agree." Locke said, and whipped out his blue bandana, grinning. "So now I have an excuse to wear this!"  
  
"I can't believe you brought that with you." Celes smirked. She reached out and took it from him before he could even realize it. Teasingly, she held it over the banister, and Locke freaked out.  
  
"Ack, Celes, NO!" He cried. "My lucky bandana!!!!"  
  
"What would you do if I dropped it?" Celes asked teasingly.  
  
"Jump after it, most likely." Locke joked. Suddenly, Celes was reminded of Solitary Island, and grew quiet for a moment. She brought the bandana to her chest, squeazing it tightly to keep tears from coming.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?!" Locke cried, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Yes." Celes said softly. "It's just that...talking before, inside, listening to everyone's stories when we were all Returners together...made me think a lot."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed you didn't say much." Locke said.  
  
"I had nothing to say." Celes replied. "I had no happy memories from that time. None at all. Even when we beat Kefka...I was still sad...sad for a long time..." She sniffled and looked down. "The worst had to have been when I was all alone with Cid on that island, and he died, leaving me behind. All I could think about was how you guys had probably met the same fate...and then...I threw myself off the cliff...."  
  
"Celes." Locke said softly, pulling her closer to him. "I knew you were sad. I knew because I was sad too. The day I woke up in some town that I don't even remember now, the first thing I thought about was how I had broken my promise to always protect you. I couldn't get you out of my mind. So, I found a carrier pidgeon, gave it my bandana, and begged it to find you. After that, I realized there wasn't much else I could do."  
  
"But you did protect me." Celes smiled a little. "You saved me from myself. If I hadn't of seen your bandana when I woke up, I decided that I was just going to drown myself. You gave me all of the hope in the world with this...small, dirty, thing." Celes took the bandana and reached up, gently tying it under his bangs and around his forehead. Locke leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, holding her tightly.  
  
"But we don't ever have to worry about something like that again." Locke murmured. "Nothing in life can keep us apart anymore. We've survived so much together...and right now, because of our suffering, being with you like this has become heaven on Earth for me. I don't ever...want to let you go. I love you."  
  
"Locke..." Celes whispered, and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes. She never wanted to let go either. She wanted to be in this warm and happy world with the man she loved forever. She wanted to raise a family by his side, and teach them to love and trust others like he had for her. She wanted to protect him for always.  
  
And now, she finally could.  
  
Together, their hearts would fight and protect as the power of one.  
  
And they would soar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
June 16th, 2001  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, everyone, how's dat? *lets out this MASSIVE sigh of relief* I did it! I finished my story! I never thought I could do it, but thanks to all you guys who encouraged me along the way, I did! So thank you to everyone who had such nice things to say about my story. Thank you to Square for making such a kick ass game that inspired this, and thank you fanfiction.net for well...letting me share this with everyone. Now, for a few personal thanks:  
  
Kat-Chan, for always helping me out when I was stuck. (As if anyone couldn't tell we worked together by now!) I still think it's scary how you and me think too much alike.  
  
Alex, for always being so understanding to me as a friend and an author. Your kindness inspires me everyday.  
  
Margaret Rennie, for introducing me to some AWESOME stories.  
  
And Sebastian, who is an all-around sweetie and a great far-away big brother.  
  
Here are some stories I want you guys to check out. They are either hystericaly funny, very well written, or just damn creative.  
  
Dreams of Love and Happiness CAN come true… can't they?- By *Kat*Chan*  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=179566  
  
This story is a really good romance story between Locke and Celes. Of course, there is also the lemony action, but we won't get into THAT. This story is long, and I loved every chapter of it!! It's wicked cool. ^_~  
  
Change of a Dream- By *Kat*Chan*  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=260857  
  
This is the sequel to Dreams of Love and Happiness CAN come true… can't they? (Go figure!) It's not done yet, but what is done is awesome. If anyone wants to join my "Beat Kat-Chan-with-a-paper-fan-until-she-writes- more-of-this-great-story-committee", e-mail me. No, I'm KIDDING. For Golly's sake....You people are violent. Go fight Kefka or something.  
  
A.C.P.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory- authorprofile&userid=22366  
  
All of these are so funny, it's hard to pick one, so read whatever appeals to you. I put them all under one catagory because this guy writes too much. :P Chances are if you like it, A.C.P. has MST'ed it, and he is very funny about it. ^_^  
  
The Thief's Tale- By Margaret Rennie  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=125251  
  
I have only read a few of her stories so far (I plan to change that, don't worry!) But I think this one is the best. Maybe it's because I am obsessed with Locke....hmmm...  
  
Sekola- By Ra'akone  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=194531  
  
This is a great original action story by a friend of mine who lives up north. It's almost completed, so why don't you start it before he starts the sequel and leaves you behind? ^_^  
  
Well, that's all for now. Please look for the sequel to this which I will be starting in a few days, among other lil projects. *wink smile nudge yeah*  
  
Hoo-na-na! 


End file.
